2013
by Lily272
Summary: 2012 wasn't the best year for Joey, it was rather the worst he had so far. Now that the year is at it's end, he's hoping that 2013 will be better. Join Joey and see what surprises the coming year has in store for the blond man. Will he find his true love?
1. New Year

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Authors Note: Hey Guys. I'm doing a special story. I'm planing to update it weekly and this time it isn't written completely yet. As you can see, the start of the story is today and every week I will write something from that one day of Joey's life and so you're getting a chance of going through this year with Joey. If you like it. I'll try to at least have a bit of Puppy shipping in every chapter but, just as a warning, they won't get together for a very long time. It's going to be a very slow moving relationship but there are a few twists and turns waiting for Joey in 2013 and I hope you'll enjoy it.

**2013**

31th December 2012 / 1st January 2013

A New Year - A new start?

Joey walks though the streets on his way to Yugi's place. They all want to meet up there but Joey isn't sure if he's even in the mood to go there. This year was the worst ever. The fact that Serenity told him about having a boyfriend, getting engaged with said boyfriend and marrying him all in one year was one of the best things and that means something, since no guy could ever be good enough for his baby sister. And even the fact that it was Mokuba, which means that Joey is now officially related to a Kaiba, doesn't even count as the worst to him.

The last year had started with his sister telling him that she had a boyfriend and even daring to say in the same breath that she's going to marry him. It had been a shock but he had eventually gotten used to the thought. At least she was dating the nicer Kaiba and Mokuba could probably protect her from his brothers nasty personality.

About a month later Joey had lost his job. He had really enjoyed going to work which meant something. It had been great luck to get a job like that and Joey had been grateful when his neighbour had asked him to give her a hand in her little game shop that used to belong to her husband. He had died shortly before she had asked Joey, who gladly had taken the offer.

Going to the shop and seeing so many kids that wanted to buy a game or even asked him for advice to learn duel monsters was great. The kids had loved him and Joey always had a great advise what to buy best from their pocket-money. He had worked there for two years but then another shop had opened only two houses down the street. The first Kaiba Game Shop. Why couldn't that blasted jerk be satisfied with making games? Did he have to sell them too? Joey wondered every time he thought about it. But whatever the reason, he started selling them. And since the shop was officially part of Kaiba Corporation, it had all the newest games and a lot cheaper as well. They sold them there for the same price Joey's neighbour had to buy to get it into the shop.

There was no way to survive that close to that shop and eventually she had to close the shop, heart broken that her husbands legacy was gone. Joey had tried to cheer her up, stating that maybe it was for the better. Now she could retire in peace without worrying who would take over the business since she never wanted to have kids. In return she had told him that she already had thought of that, she had planed to pass the shop to Joey since he seemed to love it just as much as her husband had. Joey had told her that it was okay the way it was and that he'd probably would have it run down, since he might love the selling but he had no clue about business and could never have survived without her. In truth, he could have cried when she told him how close he'd been to own his very own game shop.

Some might think that it couldn't have gotten any worse then that but it did. Two months later, and Joey still didn't have a new job at that time, his boyfriend broke up with him. Or rather Joey broke up with him. He had been out to look for a new job but returned early because it started to rain really badly and he was getting soaked. He already had a cold at the time and didn't want it to get worse. When he got home, he found his boyfriend in bed, just that he was neither asleep, nor alone.

The day after that, he had to go to Serenity's wedding alone and everyone had asked where his boyfriend was. The only good thing on that wedding was that Mokuba must have found an awesome leash for Kaiba. There hadn't been a single dog joke all day. Well to be honest, Joey had avoided the jerk like the plague and it seemed Kaiba had done the same. Joey can't remember having spoken a single word to him.

And that wasn't easy since someone was stupid enough to put all of the couples relatives on one table. But then again, it wouldn't have been possible for Joey to talk to Kaiba. Joey had a hard enough time to hear his own thoughts over his parents fighting. Neither of his parents could win the parent of the year award, but alone they were okay. Joey might be closer to their dad while Serenity was closest to their mother but they both were okay. Unless someone dared to let them enter the same room. They nearly killed each other before Kaiba managed to get Roland to separate them and have them repositioned in different ends of the room. Joey had gone with his father to sit with Yugi and the others and after that Joey had been far away from Kaiba, happy about the escape.

Joey gave a sigh. That wedding and losing his boyfriend wasn't the worst either though. The nice lady next door, the one who had given him the job of his dreams, had died. She had killed herself and left a goodbye letter for Joey, stating that she was sorry but that since she had nothing left of her husband, there was no reason to live anymore. She had also written that while Joey had worked for her, she had started to regret not having kids since she wished she had a son like him. Joey felt horrible for not noticing how bad she felt and not visiting her more often or something. Not that he hadn't visited her at all, she was like a really great grandmother to him and always had tasty homemade cookies or cakes. But it obviously hadn't been enough.

Someone might think now that this really was enough of bad news for one year. Well that person is right, but faith seemed to have set out to really destroy the year while it was at it. Two days before Christmas Eve Joey's dad was out for Christmas shopping. It wasn't easy since Joey still didn't have a new job, even though he tried very had but with no college education it wasn't easy to find something and Joey's grades from high school weren't something to brag with either. If he hadn't lived with his dad he would probably have starved by then already. But his dad never earned all that much either, so they just about got by. Until that day. Just two days before Christmas Eve Joey's dad got hit by a car on an icy street with a Christmas present for Joey in his hands. He died right away.

Joey still missed him like hell but he hardly had time to think about it since all of his money, or rather his fathers money, went into the funeral. Mokuba and Serenity had payed the rest, since Joey didn't have any money. They had offered to pay everything but Joey didn't want that. He would manage somehow without relying on his kid sister but he had no idea how to. Right now he had 4 pennys in his pocket and that was it. His last bit of money had gone into breakfast the previous day and the only reason Joey was considering to walk to Yugi's for a party, where he would have to smile and joke to prevent that his friends would worry about him, was the free food.

Joey feels something cold and wet on his hand and looks at it. After that he glares towards the sky, noticing the white flakes falling towards the ground. It´s snowing again. It had snowed the day his father had died. The car that ran him over had lost control and gotten onto the pedestrian walk way because of that. Unable to break, it hit him and killed him right away. Part of Joey already wants to go home and crawl into bed. Maybe he doesn't have to wake up the next morning. Another sigh and he decids against it. He needs some food and Yugi probably has plenty there, knowing that Joey was so tight with money that he was cutting down since his fathers death. Of course he offered to help, but Joey wanted to at least try and get by on his own, well his father had helped him but he didn't count that since his father only had been between jobs for a few months, while Joey had worked in the game shop and since they had always lived together Joey had supported him during that time. But becoming a charity case for his friends is something Joey wants to get around at all costs.

Joey walks a little further towards Yugi's until he passes Kaiba's office building. He looks up and glares at it. If Kaiba would be satisfied with this monster of a company, he wouldn't have destroyed Joey's chance of getting his own shop. Joey noticed that everything was dark apart from one single light that was turned on all the way at the top. Joey glares at it for a moment before thinking that he could have known from the start. Of course the jerk's working. What else should he do? Since Mokuba kidnapped Serenity to move all the way to Bremen with her, there is no one left in Domino who is willing to spend anymore time with Kaiba than absolutely necessary.

Joey stares up and gets an idea. It's probably a really bad idea. Maybe the worst ever. But it might be worth a shot. He tries to walk into the building only to notice that the main doors are closed. Probably because Kaiba is in there alone, apart from the poor security guy who has the night shift on New Years Eve.

Joey feels his mobile vibrate in his pocket and gets it out. He's throwing one look towards the display to see if it's Tristan or Yugi who's checking up where he is. They're actually starting to get a little annoying with their constant worry about him. But Joey can understand it since he would be the same if any of them would have had a year like he had. "Hey Tristan." Joey says, trying to sound at least a little cheerful.

"Hey Joey." Tristan replies. "Where the hell are you? Apart from Duke we're all there already."

"Sorry dude." Joey fights to keep his voice cheerful, "But I just got an idea how I might get a job, I'll come right after that but it might be late. I'll hurry though I promise."

"You better show up or I'll find you and pull you all the way here by your hair, got it?" Joey could hear that the threat was only half way serious. Tristan would try to find him and bring him to the party, but he wouldn't pull his hair.

"I promise ya I'll come as soon as I can." Joey promises.

"Okay, but you know, I bet Duke would give you a job in his shop if you'd ask him." Tristan suggests not for the first time.

"No way in hell." Joey sighs, "I told you before. He didn't put a job offer in the newspaper and as long as he doesn't have a job I will so not talk him into finding something to do and having to pay me for a job he doesn't need anyone for."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Tristan asks, "It would only be temporarily. As soon as a job is free you'd have that and you know you'd work for your money anyway so where is the problem?"

"The problem is that I'm not going to beg my friend to give me a job." Joey grumbles. "And now give it up and don't dare to ask him for me because I ain't gonna take a single job offer from him then."

"How will you know that I asked him?" Tristan wonders.

"You know what, I'm just not going to work for friends. I mean, if there's a problem at work and my boss is my pal that could really put a damper on the friendship, right." Joey answers.

"Didn't you used to say that your old boss was a real pal too?" Tristan grumbles.

"Sure she was." Joey really had to fight to keep most of the sadness out of his voice while being reminded of the nice old lady that helped him so much. "But she turned into one because it worked out great with me working there. She wasn't a friend to begin with and I never had to risk a friendship in case it wouldn't work out." Joey knew that he is just being plain old stubborn. But he really was worried about being a charity case and getting on his friends nerves that way. He has to find a way around it and that fast, no matter the means.

He looks up towards the dark building in front of him. Kaiba's office is still lit. Part of Joey wonders if it really is Kaiba's room at all. Maybe there is something else and a light has to be on at all times for some other reason. _Well,_ Joey thought,_ it doesn't harm if I stick around a little and see what will happen. If Kaiba is in there, he'll have to get out at some point._

"Whatever." Tristan grumbles clearly upset. "But get here soon."

"As fast as possible." Joey assures and then quickly ends the call. Another look to the lit window proving that if it is Kaiba's office and it's lit because he's there, he's still working. The light is still on and Joey leans against the wall in the cold night, waiting for him.

After the first hour Joey wonders if there's any point in waiting at all. Kaiba mightn't even be in that building but somehow, Joey had a feeling he is. Kaiba is a workaholic and since Mokuba isn't home, there's no reason for him to limit his amount of work at all. He's definitely the type to work on such a day till possibly past midnight. But if that's the case, Joey knew that Tristan will kill him for not being at Yugi's on time for the fireworks to start.

One more hour Joey stays in the cold snow. He hardly feels his feet anymore and still leans against the wall of Kaiba corp. Joey looks up to the window again, glaring at the light in it. Maybe he really should leave but he really needs some money and Kaiba might be his last chance. At least he isn't a friend so Joey doesn't mind asking him. He does mind having to talk to Kaiba since he knows that he'd only get a bunch of insults and if Kaiba gives him a job, said job will be hell. As long as it pays the bill, he will have to do it at least until he finds a better job. After all, better a bad job than no job.

Joey's lips are already blue by the time his phone vibrates again. "Hey Yugi." Joey's voice was shaky from the shivers that constantly ran through his body.

"Joey, where the hell are you?" Yugi clearly is really worrying right now and Joey wonders if it's because he still hasn't shown or due to his voice.

"I'm just waiting for someone." Joey sighs, "If he doesn't show soon though I'll try again tomorrow and come I promise."

"I hope you'll make it in time." Yugi says shyly. Joey knows that even if he is going to leave now it will still be a close call.

"I can't promise but if not I'll show up really soon after that okay." Joey promises, "I'm starting to freeze a little anyway."

"A little?" Yugi asks, "You sound like an icicle."

"I doubt that." Joey chuckled, "If I'm frozen solid, I can't move my lips."

"You should come soon though." Yugi begged, ignoring the joke, "You'll catch a cold. And by the way, I saved some food for you and will heat it up once you'll come so once you're on your way, let me know when you're here if you can."

"Okay," Joey sighs, his stomach rumbling already. "I guess I should just come now, right?"

"Yes please." Yugi sounds more cheerful already. "How long will it take?"

"Not too long. Maybe 15 minutes." Joey replies.

He looks at his watch, if he runs he might make it a little faster and maybe even be there in time for the old year to end. If such a bad year ends it should be a reason to celebrate, no matter how foul his mood really is.

Joey quickly ends the call and looks up the the bright window one last time. Just this time, there is no bright window. The light is gone. Joey stares at it for a moment but then moves to stand in front of the doors to Kaiba corp. Just a few moments after that the elevator on the other side of the dark lobby opens. Joey can feel his heart beat. This might be his last hope to survive without turning into a charity case. And he knew how slim that hope was.

Joey couldn't see much in the dark lobby that was only dimly lit by the streets light shining through the glassy entrance. Joey does see a dark figure moving towards the entrance staring at something in his hand though while a limousine is stopping right behind Joey. Once the person stops looking at whatever he's holding, Joey notices him stopping for a moment, obviously seeing Joey who stands right under a street light, clearly visible and probably is recognized right away if that really is Kaiba.

Joey's heart feels like it's beating even faster once the dark figure is moving again. Once he's close to the door Joey can see more clearly and knows that it really is the dreaded CEO who is his last hope. Joey waits for him to move his card through a security slot and typing a code before the door opens while thinking fragrantly of what exactly he can say.

"Hey Kaiba." Joey says trying to sound cheerful right after the door opens.

"Get in the car." Kaiba orders and walks past him towards the limousine.

"Why?" Joey asks, "I just need to ask you something."

"Because it's cold and as much as I like white and blue, I doubt that blue lips suite me any better then you." Kaiba replies and gets into the car before he can turn into a snowman. Joey follows and once he is inside and the door close he enjoys the warmth of the heating system. Inside Joey takes a deep breath before daring to ask anything. "Hurry up and ask whatever you want to know."

Joey takes another sigh, "I know you hate me and that I'm the last person that you would want to help but if you can think of a job I could do for you I'd really appreciate it." Joey stares to the floor while Kaiba doesn't say a thing. "I mean, I'm really stuck and need some money and would do almost anything to get some."

"Almost?" Kaiba wonders.

"I mean, I don't want to beg my friends for help, not even Duke, for a job." Joey replies. "But I thought, maybe that fancy new game shop ya opened needs another salesman or something? I worked in a game shop before and it was great, so I thought, I can really do that work."

"All the positions are taken." Kaiba replies coldly. "I thought you knew since you already applied for it as far as I know."

"I didn't think the manager would tell you everything." Joey mumbled. It had been the only reason he had dared to apply. He had been sure that Kaiba would never bother to look through the applications.

"Why do you think I'm working until this late on New Years Eve?" Kaiba glares at him.

"Because you're a workaholic?" Joey more asks than answers.

"Because I take my work seriously." Kaiba explains, "I oversee everything others do for me, just to be sure."

"How about some therapy to help with ya trust issues?" Joey suggests, earning himself another glare. It doesn't matter, Kaiba obviously isn't going to give him a job.

"You really are nothing but a stupid mutt." Kaiba growls, "If you need someone´s help, you better watch that oversized mouth of yours."

"Oh come on, moneybags. It's not like you're going to help me anyway." Joey complains. "Why would you? You never gave crap about me anyway."

Kaiba glares at him for another moment before he presses a button and says, "To Yugi Muto's place."

Joey looks at him in surprise, hearing a strangers voice from a speaker, "Yes, sir."

"Why are you driving there?" Joey asks.

"I heard from Mokuba that you're supposed to meet the annoying geek squat there." Kaiba states. "And since you look like you're about to freeze to death any second I´d rather get you there. That way Mokuba will complain to Yugi for not taking better care about his brother in law and not whine to me."

"If you worry about him whining, you should think of a job for me." Joey grumbles. He doesn't like trying to force Kaiba into helping him but he really does need the money and at least it's only Kaiba who has to help. "If I slip up and mention something to Serenity that ya didn't help me, she'll whine to her husband and he'll whine to you. And anyway, we're practically brothers since your bro is my brother in law and my sis is your sister in law."

"Don't ever dare to say that we're like brothers again." Joey has never heard his voice as threatening as it is right now. "We are not related in any way."

"All right, I get it." Joey grumbles.

The rest of the drive was quiet. Joey wishes not for the first time that the snow wouldn't be there. Just this time it's not because he's freezing, this time it's because if the road would be free, he'd already be at Yugi's and out of this damned car.

Once they finally reached it Joey just wants to get out of the damned car as fast as he can. He hasn't even touched the door when the fireworks start. Joey can see his friends through the tainted window already, looking in surprise towards the limousine. "Happy New Year."

"Can I trade that wish?" Joey mumbles hardly coherent. The wishes he had the last time around didn't exactly work, so he'd rather have something useful right now.

"Be at my office tomorrow afternoon." Kaiba orders. "I'll have a security open it for you."

"Excuse me?" Joey asks in surprise. Why on earth should he suddenly show up there?

"I just remembered something." Kaiba replies, "I might actually have something you could do. It's not exactly a job, but if you do that one thing for me, I'll give you 300 bucks. That should be more than the rent for that dump you live in."

"Really?" Joey can hardly believe it. The year just ended and his luck seems to be changing. Maybe this year could be a little better than the last.


	2. 5th January 2013

**5th January 2013**

**Working for Kaiba**

Joey slowly walks up to the huge office building of Kaiba corp.

The last time he had gone inside hadn't been as bad as he'd feared. Kaiba had been true to his word. Seto had some work for Joey and even paid 300 bucks in advance, promising another 50 bucks if Joey managed to get it done in time.

It was easy but really annoying work. Joey had to do a survey. For that he had to walk around the city and ask 1000 people the same questions over and over and written down the answers. If he managed to need less than one whole week, he would get the 50 bucks. Now it's only the fifth of January and Joey already has all the 1000 questionnaires filled out.

At first he considered simply answering them all himself randomly but he feared that Kaiba would find out and expects Joey to pay him back the 300 bucks. Instead Joey has walked around the City all day long, standing in front of different shops, asking many different people the same questions while standing in the snow all day long.

Joey reaches the office and walks up to the usually automatic doors. The last two times they hadn't opened automatically though since apart from Kaiba and a security guy, no one had been there. But today they open on their own accord. Joey walks up to the information desk and smiles at the young and pretty blond girl sitting there. "Hey there, I got something for Kaiba that he asked me to do."

She looks at Joey like he's some sort of moron and asks, "Why else would you be in Kaiba corp.? And what is it that you have, what is your name and to which department does it have to be delivered?"

"I'm Joey and I just did a survey for him and got the papers back. I don't know who's the unlucky devil who has to read all that crap and make a statistic. I'm just happy it ain't me." Joey replies with a slightly upset look. Maybe Kaiba's foul mood is contentious, unless she's just grumpy because Kaiba let out his bad mood on the poor thing.

She gives a sigh while shaking her head but then types a little on her computer until Joey sees her pale a little. "Joey you said? You don't mean, Joey Wheeler, do you?"

"That's me." Joey answers and wonders about her strange behaviour.

"I'm very sorry for the hold up." Her voice suddenly being very friendly. "Here is a visitor card, with that you can use the elevator and go right up to Master Kaiba."

Joey rises an eyebrow and thinks, 'This survey must be a hell of a lot more important than it looks.' He takes the card and goes towards the elevator. Joey can see the security look towards the girl at the information desk while he uses to visitor card to open the elevator but the security guy doesn't say anything when Joey walks into the elevator.

Joey gives a sigh and looks at the papers in the paper shopping bag of the cheap store close to his home. At least it isn't snowing or raining right now and they're dry. Some of them still have some stains on it. Working in front of shops where kids walk in and out with sugary treats and having to ask those kids as well as their parents a bunch of questions had ensured that. The kids finger prints are all over the sheet with their answers or the one of their parents.

Tristan and the rest had answered one too. Right on the day Joey had gotten this "Job". They had met again to help Yugi clean up after their party, resulting in Yugi having to clean up even more the day after. Joey grinned at the memory. They had made fun of Kaiba all day long, even though Joey was really grateful for the work and the money that came with it. At least he had a bit of air now to get a new job. As insulting as Kaiba's comment about his rent had been, he is partly right. Joey had paid the rent from the 300 bucks and still been able to buy a bit of cheep food every day. He's still hungry though, and the money is gone. But at least he should get another 50 bucks in a moment. Unless Kaiba gets too pissed about the stains that is.

Tristan had been surprised how easy Joey's job was and even though they all knew that he would be outside in the cold a lot, the job was much better than they had thought. After Kaiba had dropped Joey off at the Game shop before telling him what kind of job he could do and only saying that Joey should come and see him about it, they had all wondered what kind of work it would be.

Tristan had been sure that it would be something that had no point at all, like moving rocks from A to B and back, maybe even having to walk through fire to do so. Tea had assumed that Joey might have to do some really tough work, like moving heavy objects but that they actually would need to be moved so it wouldn't be pointless. Yugi mused that Kaiba might let him test a new game, causing everyone else to laugh. Like Kaiba would let Joey earn his money that easily. Duke's suggestion had been the most ridiculous by far and if they hadn't all been slightly drunk, to put it nicely, Joey would have him submitted in a mental institution for suggesting something like that. Duke actually said that Kaba probably wanted to fuck Joey. After a shocked stare from everyone else Duke had shrugged and added, "What, Joey's ass is hot and there are so many rumors that he must be gay since there never seem to be any bastards even though he has plenty of fans to fuck with."

"Duke." Joey had said, "You're disgusting and if that's what he wants to pay me for, he can safe his money since I'll drop dead from the shock."

Joey still has to chuckle about that conversations. The longer the evening, or rather the morning had gone the more ridiculous and funny the work suggestions had gotten. Duke's idea of Kaiba wanting to fuck him turned out to be one of the more reasonable ones in the mix which really meant something. But the top 3 on the crazy list all came from Duke. The most ridiculous one was that Duke assumed Kaiba to want Joey to marry him, wearing a dog costume.

Joey is still laughing about that memory when the doors of the elevator opens and he walks up to the huge door that leads into Kaiba's office with a smile still on his lips. The secretary - and Joey can't help but wonder what Duke will say if he hears that Kaiba has a male secretary - holds the door open for him saying, "He's waiting."

Joey just walks in saying. "Hey Kaiba. I'm done early, so do I get my 50 bucks?"

"Let me see." Kaiba orders before glaring at the paper bag that currently holds his questionnaire. He used his pen to hold it open to look inside, like Joey might have placed a bomb in it, before getting the papers and looking through them. "They're messy."

"Well some kids wanted to look at what I wrote when they answered and they had chocolate." Joey mumbles, certain that he won't get a dime from Kaiba now.

"Do you have a job yet?" Kaiba asks while getting out 50 bucks.

Joey takes the money, happy that he gets it after all and replies, "Nope, not yet but I'm working on it."

"Want another job?" Kaiba grabs the visitor card Joey has in his hand and looks at it. "And you're supposed to fixate these on your clothing unless you use them." After that he trows it back to Joey who catches it.

"I know." Joey replies "And if the job pays, I'll do whatever I can."

The secretary walks into the room in that moment, with a rather strange grin on his face, and brings in a shiny silver briefcase that looks just like Kaiba's. "Take that." Kaiba orders. "There is a letter with instructions in it."

"Another survey?" Joey asks, quickly seeing that Kaiba already grabs his phone and starts to dial.

"No, you'll see once you're home and open it and now go, I'm busy." Kaiba replies holding the phone to his ear and looking more grumpy by the second.

Joey isn't even at the door when he hears Kaiba complain, "What on earth is so damn hard about answering a phone that it takes you this long?"

Joey is out of the door with the briefcase as fast as he can before Kaiba has a chance to complain to him about something. He goes right towards the elevator and goes down to get out of this hell hole as fast as possible. Back down he walks to the information desk to return the visitor card and wants to go.

"Mister Wheeler." The girl stops him, "I still need you to please fill out this form for the card."

"Now?" Joey mumbles, surprised that he has to do that when he returns the card rather than when he got it but starts to do it anyway.

While writing she suddenly says, "Smile please."Joey looks up in surprise and is even more surprised when she's blinding him with the flashlight of a camera. "Thank you, Mister Wheeler."

"Firstly," Joey rubs his eye after being blinded, "My name is Joey and I don't like being called Mister Wheeler. And secondly, what do ya need that picture for?"

"I need it for the card." She sounds like Joey should know that.

"Why do ya need to make a photo of every person who had a visitor card?" Joey wonders.

"Oh not for that one." She quickly says, "For your personal one that Master Kaiba ordered for you a moment ago. I'm supposed to have it ready the next time you come in. Would you mind telling me when that might be?"

Joey's look of surprise is perfect now but he gets control over himself again soon and says, "Sure, I'd love to. But I have no idea what I'm supposed to do with whatever he gave me, so I really have no idea. Sorry. But if you want I stop by before I have to come in to see grumpy up there and let you know when you'll have to have it ready."

"Thanks for the offer." She actually looks impressed ever since Joey called Kaiba grumpy. Like he must be the bravest man on earth. "But if he hears that I'd ask that of you I fear that I can kiss my job goodbye."

"I've got an idea," Joey cheers. "You could go to the Kame Game Shop tomorrow after work. I know Yugi who's working there then and I'll tell him to tell you when I'll be in. There's no way grumpy finds out about that."

"That's very nice." She replies, "But I just try to have it done as fast as possible and hope for the best."

"If you say so." Joey smiles encouraging, "How long do ya round about need for that thing?"

"Three days at least." She sighs.

"I see if I can come back after that then." Joey promises, "But I really gotta go now."

Once outside Joey glares at the briefcase. He thought he could walk to Yugi's place after bringing Kaiba his papers but now he will have to walk home instead. Once there he opens the briefcase fist to see what he has to do next.

After opening it he sees two video games, one marked A and the other one marked B, in it. Joey knew that the one marked as game A was made by Industrial Illusion while he had never seen the other one. Joey carefully takes out everything, Kaiba would kill him if he brakes anything. All the way at the bottom Joey finds seven envelops. One reads 'Instruction, open first' the others are numbered 1 to 6. Joey takes the first one and opens it.

1. Set up game A.

2. Set up game B.

3. Answer questionnaire in envelope 1

4. Play game A for one hour

5. Play game B for one hour

6. Answer questionnaire in envelope 2

7. Play game A for another 5 hours

8. Play game B for another 5 hours

9. Answer questionnaire in envelope 3

10. Play game A for another 10 hours

11. Play game B for another 10 hours

12. Answer questionnaire in envelope 4

13. Play game A for another 10 hours

14. Play game B for another 10 hours

15. Answer questionnaire in envelope 5

16. Pack up both games and put them into the briefcase

17. Answer questionnaire in envelope 6

18. Put questionnaires 1 to 6 into the briefcase and return it.

19. Earn 400 dollar

20. Finish within one week, earn another 50 dollar

Joey glares at the instructions and wonders if Kaiba wrote this to insult him or if he really believes him to be this dumb. Someone in Kindergarten would get those instructions. But mostly he wonders why on earth he has to answer so many questionnaires when doing the same thing in between each of them? _Oh well_, he thinks,_ might as well get started before going to Yugi's_. Even he can calculate that if he wants to finish this within one week and have a day or two off work, he will have to work, or rather play, a lot of hours each day. Only the playing time is 50 hours and Joey has no idea how long those questionnaires are. Those games better be good since he wouldn't get much money for one hour of work.

Joey starts by setting up the game from Industrial Illusion which supposedly isn't to shabby from what he heard. After that he sets up the second one and wonders what kind it is. Once that's done he takes the first envelope and opens it. He looks over the questions, puts it aside and gets up to go to Yugi's. Going through that blasted questionnaire would take ten times the time it took to get the games ready and Joey doesn't want to be that late at Yugi's place. He would do that after seeing Yugi.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thanks to Shaliza's Scarab, Violet-Eclipse, dancing elf, LovelyRose5001 and Angel Dove1 for the reviews.

And for those of you who would have liked to read about the conversation between Yugi and the rest, you'll get that in the next chapter-on the 13th of January-where Joey will tell them about Kaiba's reaction to some of the answers in the questionnaires 1 to 6. Or rather one of those about the flowers in the background :P

I also would like to let you know at this point that I'm not too familiar with all of the American holidays so I won't do a special chapter to those I know next to nothing about unless you guys let me know about it since I have no idea what Joey could do on the birthday of Martin Luther King Jr. or on Washington's birthday. I will write a little about Valentines day, and might do a little chapter on Memorial day since I already read a little about that online and thought of something I might do but I'm not sure about that yet. I only know that I'll have a good chapter for Independence day and for Thanks giving. If I missed something major let me know about it please.


	3. 13th January 2013

**13th January 2013**

**Kaiba Corp. Employee?**

Joey walks into the Game shop after not seeing any of his friends since the previous Saturday.

"Hey Joey." Yugi cheered. "How did that new job of Kaiba's work out?"

Joey yawns, "Fine, but I nearly didn't make it in time. Those freaking questionnaires took longer than the stupid games. I mean I get that he'd like to know what game has better graphic and maybe even which background graphic is more detailed but honestly who wants to know what game has better graphics for the stupid flowers in the background, like I even look at them."

"Really?" Tristan asks laughing. "Well maybe Duke is right and he is gay that he cares about the flowers.

"At least you got the money." Yugi says, probably to stop the others from making fun of Kaiba too much. "Did you get the extra money too? You said you nearly didn't make it in time, that sounds like you did."

"Just about." Joey sighs, "I brought it in yesterday about five minutes before I walked out the week before. Of course he was complaining that I waited so long to annoy him and still get my extra money, but at least he payed up after annoying the hell out of me."

"Did you wait on purpose?" Yugi asks.

"Of course not, I was out of money again completely and needed the cash. I went to the next grocery shop right after because I hadn't eaten a thing for two days." Joey whines.

"Your own fault." Tristan points out. "You know plenty of people that would happily have you for dinner and feed you."

Joey rolls his eyes, "Like I had time for that. I needed to play that stupid game and then the great game and then answer those dreaded papers. I felt like I was back in school. I guess if it had been a test, I'd have failed it big time."

"Why that?" Duke asks curious. "I thought the questions are about the games which means it's a matter of opinion how you like something isn't it?"

"Sure it is." Joey grumbles, "But one question was, 'Which of the flowers in the background of each game looks the best?' I don't know flowers, I just wrote the yellow one for both games after checking if they even had yellow ones, unfortunately the game B had three different kinds of yellow flowers and Kaiba had me wait there while he looked through the answers and actually asked which one."

"And what did you do?" Téa asks certain that Joey said something funny.

"The one that doesn't look as gay as the others." Joey grins. "You should have seen his glare when he asked me if I thought his game looked gay."

"And what did you say?" Téa wants to know once the laughter died down a little.

"I said, no but asking about it makes you look gay." Joey tells her. "Man his glare was worth the risk of not getting the extra money. Which he strangely still gave me."

Tristan is nearly rolling on the floor with laughter now. "We shouldn't make fun of him." Yugi points out even though he can't help but chuckle about it either. "He helped Joey out a lot by giving him those jobs. I just wish he could give you a proper job. I mean what are you going to do when that money is up?"

"I live of the money the current job is paying." Joey replies grinning. "Seems like he always has something to do. At least now that all his employes behave like birds as he calls it. Just because some of them flew south for their holiday and aren't back yet. I guess he's not very happy about giving others any more time off than he's taking."

"Considering that he worked on New Years Eve and New Year, he's never taking any time off." Tristan points out. "He really has to give them more time off."

"Obviously he does but he's still grumpy about it." Joey grins. "But I actually got to sign a contract with him so I'm officially working for Kaiba which is sort of weird."

"Sort of?" Duke asks, "Normally you two start fighting the second you see each other and now you work for him? That's way past weird and down right freaky."

"I know." Joey laughs, "But at least I earn some money. He said I might have to work a little more than the contract states during some weeks and less in others but with that thing I get regular payment anyway and I'm finally officially working again."

"So you really keep working for him?" Tristan asks shocked.

"Sure." Joey replies, "For exactly as long as it takes me to find a better job."

"Anything is better than working for Kaiba." Tristan reminds him.

"Which is why I'll take anything I can get." Joey says in agreement. "But it took me ages to get this job and I don't want to be as tight with money as I was again, so I keep working for the jerk for as long as I have to."

"And he really offered you a real job?" Duke asks still surprised that Joey can possibly work for Kaiba.

"Sort of." Joey says, "I'm still just doing some odd job like the two I did before and the one he gave me now. And trust me I'd rather go back to the last one, since I have to watch the cash in different shops each day and just write down who buys his game. You know like little school boy, young female adult, grandpa's. And I have to ask those people if they bought it for themselves or for someone and write that down too. This time I won't even get an extra 50 bucks if I'll finish quickly, I'll just get paid less if I don't do hours when I have to do it and where is written down and I have to do it his way so there's no way to finish it early or late."

"That sucks." Tristan replies.

"But at least he's got some regular income. Now he doesn't have to worry about what he'll do the next week." Yugi points out.

"Maybe, but working for Kaiba still sucks." Tristan grumbles. "You sure you don't rather let us help ya?"

"I'm fine." Joey replies, "It isn't even quite as bad as I thought. I mean he didn't kill me after stating that asking about the freaking flowers makes him look gay. And trust me that wasn't the only strange question in the mix. And he still gave me the promised 50 extra bucks."

"I bet he really does need someone to take up the slacks from having too many people on holiday and that now when everyone is coming down with the flu."

"I wonder if he ever took a day off being sick?" Joey wonders aloud after Duke talks about employees being sick. "Somehow I can rather picture him crawling into work with a high fever than actually staying home."

Everyone has to laugh at the mental image of Kaiba actually crawling towards his office. Even Yugi is chuckling.

"But enough talk abut work." Joey insists. "What news do you guys have?"

"Not much." Tristan replies.

"I'm going to Egypt again soon." Yugi replies. "The museum I'm working for wants me to go to a place where an old Egyptian vase was found, even though there are no records of a city being anywhere close. It might come from some nomads that passed there back in the day. But they want it checked to be sure. Who knows maybe I find some ruins of a long lost city?"

"Cool." Joey replies certain that Yugi will also use the trip to visit the pharaohs pyramid like he always does. He usually goes to the place his grandpa found the puzzle when he arrives in Egypt and goes to see the place where they dueled each other last before he returns. His grandpa would look after the shop during that time even though he's retired now. "Let us know if you find anything interesting and bring me some souvenirs."

"What would you like?" Yugi asks.

"Food." Joey replies like every time Yugi tells him that he leaves for Egypt.

Yugi rolls his eyes, "Honestly can you ever think with anything else than your stomach?"

"Sure." Joey replies, "But that ain't as tasty."

"When will you go?" Duke asked.

"The 21st." Yugi replies with a blush. "And I won't be back till February."

"Oh man that sucks." Tristan pouts, "That means ya won't be there for Joey's birthday."

"Doesn't matter." Joey smiles encouragingly towards his smaller friend. Who even though he had grown a lot, still was the smallest of their group. "I probably won't have all that much money saved by then and can't afford a party either way. I do want a great present once you're back though."

"Let me guess," Yugi grins, "You want food."

"How did you know?" Joey asks in mock surprise that he guessed right.

Everyone laughs again until Tristan whines, "But you have to celebrate somehow. Your birthday isn't every day."

"Nope, but every year." Joey points out. "I can celebrate again another year, I don't mind at all."

"But I mind." Tristan whines, "The last year sucked big time for you and you have to start this one right or you'll screw it too."

"I celebrated last year." Joey glowers at him, "And as you pointed out just now, it hasn't really done any good."

"But the party has been good." Tristan insists, "I had a lot of fun and you plenty of presents."

"What's the point?" Joey asks, "Serenity won't even be there since she's living all the way in Germany with Mokuba and a flight from there would be too much to ask for a regular birthday and like I said, I don't really have the money to throw a party and before you ask, no, I do not wish for you to throw one as a present or such. I'm fine the way it is."

Joey knew from the look on his friends faces that this won't be the last time he'll have to talk about this but he really isn't in the mood to have a big celebration. It is more because this is the first birthday his dad isn't around and on top of it, he doesn't even have a boyfriend to celebrate it with either. He has his friends and that is something but not enough to get him into party mode right now.

Joey doesn't stay much longer at Yugi's place because he knows that if he stays too long, the topic will eventually get back to his birthday.

He walks home slowly, knowing that there isn't even work waiting for him today. He has to go to the shops to do that and there was an assigned shop for each day of the coming two weeks until that Friday. Once he walks up the building he sees the little boy that lives next door to him walk inside holding the plushy of his little sister. She must have dropped it out of the window again, trying to teach the plush dragon how to fly. "How are things?" He asks the boy that always seems to be too lost in his own world to notice anything around him when in reality, he noticed everything.

"Fine." He simply answers. Joey doubts that he'll ever hear him say more than was absolutely necessary.

"How is your sister?" Joey asks.

"Getting better." He replies and after noticing the puzzled look on Joey's face he adds, "She had a stomach flu."

"That explains a lot." Joey chuckles, "I was already wondering why I heard her constant chatter through the walls even during the mornings. She's usually in kindergarten now, isn't she?"

"Yes." the boy replies.

"You're sure you're okay?" Joey asks again since the boy always seems too quiet for a child his age. But maybe that was since his parents both died a couple of years back. Joey doesn't know exactly how long, but he knows that the girl doesn't even remember either one. She only knows some of the foster homes they've been at.

"Are your new parents nice to you two?" Joey asks, knowing that they'd taken care of kids before but not for long since there were some troubles. Not with the kids but with the parents not taking proper care of them. Joey never liked them since they had left a five year old alone to go out one night. There had been a storm and the girl had been afraid, he still remembers how he had gone over to comfort her and later complained to social services hoping she'd get placed into a nicer home.

"They took us both." The boy replies with a shrug, "That's all I care about."

"If you ever need something, you can come over." Joey offers the boy who thanks him politely.

They walk up the stairs to the sixth story in silence. They both know that it is pointless to complain over the broken elevator. The boy even knows by now that it's never working.

"By the way." The boy says once they reach their floor and Joey is about to open the door to his apartment, after a glance to the door on the other side of the hall where the nice elderly lady had lived, while the boy looks for the keys to the one next to Joey's where he's living in. "My sister asked me to tell you that she's sorry about what happened to your dad."

After having said that the boy disappears in the apartment not giving Joey a chance to reply at all. _'Strange kid'_ Joey thinks and enters his own apartment. He walks over to the door that leads into his fathers old room. He hasn't entered it since his death. He takes a deep breath not knowing when he'll have nearly a whole day and knowing that as long as he's working for Kaiba he might have some papers of him flying around the place. A home office might be nice and his dad´s old room is the only available one at the moment. Slowly he opens the door and with another deep breath he walks inside to sort through the things and to throw out what he doesn't need, happy that there is a desk in it that he might be able to use. He will keep the bed too, that way he can let his friends sleep over there and maybe he can even ask his neighbors to let Seth or Joe stay over sometime too.

* * *

**Authors Note**: Thanks to LovelyRose5001, Violet-Eclipse, Angel Dove1 and dancing elf for teh review.

Now what do you guys think, will Joey get around a birthday party and will Kaiba give him a present and if yes, what will it be? There will be a chapter on Joey's birthday with all the answers of course and before that you get another chapter so you won't have to wait for two weeks. The next chapter will be out on the 19th of January. Hope you enjoyed this funny Little filler.


	4. 19th January 2013

**19th January 2013**

**Data**

Joey is just back from work and stands in his fathers old room. He still isn't done clearing it out since he had to work every day during the last week and only had last Sunday to get some things sorted. He's also still avoiding his friends not wanting to be bugged about his birthday again.

Joey already has emptied his fathers closet as well as cleaned under his old bed. Which so far had been the worst part. No child should have to clear out under his fathers bed after his death and find porn there. There are some things Joey really doesn't want to know about his dad and that had been one of those. Well at least that was done. Joey is currently moving the cupboard of his dad´s and the bed to get some fresh paint onto the walls the next day. He has to change some things to avoid getting reminded of his old man all the time and he doesn't have enough money to afford new furniture. The only thing he still has to empty is the old desk that stands under the window. Joey still remembers that his dad had it since shortly after his mom had left them and they had moved there. His dad always tried to find some work that he could take home to take care of his son, only after Joey had started to go to school had he started to work outside of home during the mornings.

After Joey had left school and started to work they had more money and his father had talked to Joey about going to a continuing education programme since Joey hadn't shown any interest in going to college. Joey knew that if he had wanted to go there, his dad would have supported him as well as he could, instead of learning something himself.

After that Joey's father had managed to get a rather good job that he could do mostly at home again and that he seemed to enjoy greatly. He'd done something that had to do with computer programming but whenever Joey had asked what it was he'd laughed and answered like you'd really care about that stuff, go and play your card games. Joey can still remember the amused but friendly smile. Joey often wondered if he didn't want Joey to know because it was illegal but he doubted that. Joey was curious now that he hadn't even found out about it nearly a month after his fathers death.

With another sigh Joey sits down and starts the laptop, wondering what his father used it for and also if he can use it at times now. It might be helpful when having to write a report about a game again. There had been a lot of writing during the 6 questionnaires he had to answer after the last game test he did.

After opening Joey notices quickly that he needs a password to do anything and tries out a few. None of them work though and he gives up, wondering what he can do about it now. He's about to pack it up and ask Kaiba the next time he goes in when he remembers that Joe, the little girl next door, had mentioned once that her brother is a genius and can do anything on a computer and always shows her pretty pictures and gets her pretty music.

Joey sighs, the boy is about six years old and still in primary school. But then again, Joey had seen him with a physics book once and maybe the strange boy could help him? He really doesn't want to bother Kaiba with this since he already is helping him out more than Joey likes.

Joey walks over next door and knocks at the door. The boy opens and looks up, another book about physics than the one Joey had seen him with in his little hand. "Hey Seth." Joey greets the black haired kid. Seth just looks at him with those pricing red eyes that never seem to have any emotions. They nearly freaked Joey out the first time he saw him, but he noticed right away how loving Seth was to Josephine, his sister, and loved the boy due to that right away and gotten to know him a little by now. "I just wanted to know if ya can help me with something." Joey notices an eyebrow of the child rise a little in surprise but that is the only reaction he gets.

Joe appeared behind him though and cheers, "Joey." She hugs him right away just like the first time Joey had seen the cheerful girl. "I had ice cream and shared with my dragon." She shows Joey her plushy and Joey has a hard time controlling his laughter now that she holds out a blue eyed white dragon plushy with chocolate lips.

Not that those stains are the only ones, the tail and feet are more a muddy gray than white and behind one ear is a berry stain. There is even a purple paint drop on it's back and Joey wishes that he can one day show that pink spot to Kaiba. "Hey sweetheart. That's awfully nice of ya to share with your dragon. But did you offer Seth some too?"

She laughs, "Seth doesn't like chocolate, but he sneaks coffee from Mia and Ralph."

Joey looks at her a little disappointed, the day the kids arrived she had called Mia and Ralph mommy and daddy. Now she was back to the first names, she clearly doesn't like them. "Joe, do you remember how you told me that Seth is a genius with computers? Because my dad had a password on his laptop and I need to see if there is still something important on it."

"Of course he can do that, but where will I go? Mia and Ralph are out." Joe looks at Joey sadly.

"You can come with us of course." Joey smiles at her. "You two can stay with me as long as you'd like and you know what's even better? If you want you can stop by tomorrow and help me paint the wall."

"It's naughty to paint on walls." The girl chides.

Joey has to smile at her pale but cheerful face, framed by the uncombed white looks with the pricing blue eyes. "That's true, but this is the exception. I want to give the room a fresh coat of paint that's made to paint walls and you can help me a little. I'll show you how it's done, okay?"

"You mean I can't paint what I want?" She asks outraged.

"I'm afraid not, I want it all to be a nice warm orange." Joey explains.

"How boring." She complains. "I thought you like black dragons, can't I draw black dragons on the wall?"

Joey smiles at her and after quickly thinking it over he says, "Maybe a few, but only where I'll tell you." Joey turns to look at Seth, "What ya saying now? Do you think ya can help me because your sis seems have complete faith in you."

"Aren't you worried?" Seth asks, "I'm only six years old, don't you fear that I'd break it?"

Joey looks at the book Seth holds in his little hand. It looks much too heavy for such a small kid and the writing way too small. Never mind the lack of pictures. "Considering that book, I'm sure it'd be more dangerous if I tried to do anything about that damned password."

Seth gives a note, "Just let me write a note in case our foster parents return and actually notice us gone."

"I'll wait here with Joe." Joey tells him, worried about the kids. He knows that he should tell social services how often those two are alone, but he does worry what will happen to them then. Seth had mentioned that they've been in different foster homes temporarily because after a really bad one there hadn't been another family willing to take both and it might happen again if they have to leave this place. Joey really doesn't want to be responsible for that. And at least Seth seems to be well capable to take care of his little sister, even if Joey dislikes the fact that he has to do it at all.

A little later Joey walks with both kids towards the laptop and asks Joe if she'd like him to brush her hair and maybe find something to make a nice ponytail or something with. She cheers happily and Joey looks around the house, finally finding some ribbons he bought to wrap the Christmas presents in. He takes those together with a hairbrush and returns, noticing that Seth is sitting idle in front of the laptop, already past the password. "That was fast." Joey points out surprised.

"Do you need help with anything else?" Seth asks.

"Yeah, I don't really know all that much about programming but dad did something like that. Can you find out where he worked and if his boss might need some of the stuff on there? He never talked about that stuff." Joey explains already seeing Seth starting to work on the laptop again.

Joey sits down with Joe and starts brushing her hair. "Excuse me for a moment." Seth says while Joey starts making his sister some cute pigtails.

She looks after her retreating brother and states "He's the smartest."

"He really is smart, isn't he." Joey agrees, "but I know another person who can do that too I think. But I don't like him all that much and didn't want to ask him. Seth is nicer."

"He's nice. But Ralph never noticed and said he's strange, maybe you don't notice with that other one. Smart people can be silly." She smiles and turns to look at Joey, effectively destroying the work he did on her hair. "I wish you could be my daddy. You're nicer than Ralph."

"I wish that too." He tells her. "But I'm all alone and have to work, who would stay home with you two then?"

"Seth can stay with me." She tells Joey.

Joey smiles, "But he's doing that way too often already, he needs a chance to have time for himself and play with other kids too. And who knows, maybe you'll find some really nice mommy and daddy soon."

"Maybe." She says sadly and Joey re-starts with her hair while Seth walks back in, holding a USB stick in his hand.

A little later he passes it to Joey. "I removed all the work related data from the laptop after saving it on this stick. You're father worked for Kaiba corporation and you should bring it there. I don't know if it's still required but it might be. I also put the private date into a folder named after your father and left games and other programs were they where. Is there anything else you need?"

Joey stars at him. "Kaiba corp., he worked for Kaiba?"

Seth's eyebrow rises again while Joe turns to look at Joey, "Is that bad?" She asks.

"It's a good position to have." Seth explains to her, "I don't understand his outrage about this matte either."

"I know Kaiba." Joey mutters, "So I just wonder, why dad hasn't told me about this."

Seth watches Joey's thoughtful face for a moment before he holds out a hand to Joe. "Let's go back Joe-Joe. I think Joey looks tired and it's time for you to go to bed too."

"But I'm not tired." She whines.

"You know that you won't get a bed time story from me if you don't go to bed on time?" Seth reminds her in a friendly voice, "And Joey had a hard day at work, he was gone until after dinner time."

She pouts but takes his hand, "Night Joey, we still can come tomorrow, right?"

"Sure sweetie, and be a good girl for your brother!" Joey replies with a sad smile.

"I will." She whispers sadly.

"Good night, Seth." Joey smiles at the boy gratefully that he gets the girl to go with him, Joey really can use some time to think, even though it probably won't do any good.

"Good night," Seth replies politely like always, "And thanks for your confidence in me."

Joey looks after the kids and smiles, '_He really is a strange kid_' Joey thinks, '_but a really nice one._'

After they left Joey looks at the USB stick and wonders if he should go to Kaiba and ask about this right now? In the end Joey decides against it. Seth was right, it had been a long day and he was tired from it all and he still has to empty out the desk. And if Kaiba hasn't asked about any information from this laptop, he can probably wait until the next time Joey will be in there anyway.

He looks at the laptop and quickly tries to find the file with all the private stuff to look at it. Joey is surprised at the amount of pictures of him that he finds and shocked to see that there is porn on that damned thing too, the fact that Seth must have seen that and not even reacted to it in any noticeable way surprises him even more though, but mostly it embarrassed him that a kid of six years had to see it at all just because he has no idea how to work the damned thing properly.

Joey quickly deletes it. Not that he had never looked at porn himself, on the contrary, he has his own hidden stack under his bed, but he really doesn't want to know at what exactly his dad had looked.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thanks to Angel Dove1, Violet-Eclipse, LovelyRose5001, dancing elf, overdramatic comedian and sherabo for the reviews.

I hope you guys aren't too disappointed that there was so little puppyshipping in this. I wanted to bring in a little about the bond between Joey had with his dad and thought it was a nice twist to have his dad secretly working for Kaiba. And as you all know, the next chapter will be coming out on Joey's birthday and you'll find out if his friends managed to pester him into a party by then.


	5. 25th January 2013

**25th January 2013**

**Joey's Birthday.**

Joey looks at the office he has now. The bed is under the window now and the desk moved to the wall next to it. On the otherwise orange wall are a few black dragons just above the desk top and Joey can't help but smile every time he sees the dragons that look like their flying through the air somewhere far away. "They´re going to find a pretty girlfriend for you." Joe-Joe had cheered after painting them.

"He used to date a guy." Her brother had informed her.

"Why does that matter?" She wondered but before either of the guys in the room could answer she added, "Oh well they just gonna find someone perfect for Joey. No matter who or what."

How can Joey not smile now that he looks at the dragons? The old cupboard is close by too but nearly empty. Joey did put in the papers from the last tasks for Kaiba though together with the USB stick. Joey doubted that Kaiba needed it. He had looked at some graphics on it and recognized it from the game he had tested, including the yellow flowers. But if Kaiba was still working on the game he might need some of the graphics after all. Some also might belong to other games so he'll return it just in case, but since Kaiba never asked, he won't rush there right away and rather wait.

Seth has already shown Joey a little more what he could do with the laptop and right now Joey is playing one of the games his father had on it. He should be going to Kaiba's to return the papers and the USB stick but he doesn't really feel like facing the cold CEO right now.

During the week he has seen his friends while he was standing in a shop. Not all at once of course, but all of them asked him about his birthday and if he really doesn't want a party. They offered that each would get something like drinks and food and that the party will be his present but Joey had actually dared to lie to them for the first time in his life. He had told them that he'd be working until late. Just to make sure that they don't find out, the lights in the apartment are all turned off. Apart from his office but the blinds of the window are down and shouldn't let any light out. Nobody would know that he's home. Later he will bring Kaiba his stuff and after that he'll return home for an early night.

The phone rings and Joey shortly considers not answering it but once he sees his sisters name on the display he smiles and changes his mind. "Hey sis." He says trying to sound cheerful, "How are ya? Is your husband still nice to ya or do I have to kick his ass already?"

She chuckles. "Mokuba's great and you know he is, so stop threatening him. He hardly dared to see Seto on his birthday because he still thinks that you're going to kill him the next time you'll see him alone."

Joey can't help but laugh. "Yeah right. Like anything I can do could scare that boy. He's been kidnapped so often he doesn't scare easily. And anyway, he knows me."

She laughs too. "Whatever, I'm just calling to wish you a happy birthday and Mokuba asked me to pass on his best wishes for your birthday too. He's still at work."

"Thanks guys." Joey says looking at the dragons to stop himself from getting too sad that his kid sister isn't around.

"By the way, how comes that you don't celebrate?" Serenity asks, "Tristan whined about it to Mokuba last night. He wants him to fly over and throw you a huge party but Moki doesn't have time."

"I don't want a huge party, so it's fine." Joey replies, "And just so you know, I'm working too so I wouldn't even have the time."

"Oh right," Serenity says cheerfully. "Congrats to your new job. Mokuba told me, he heard from his brother that you're working for him now. I know you two never got along but I'm really happy that you seem to get along a little better now since Seto is my brother in law."

"Thanks for reminding me." Joey growls. "And we still fight the second we see each other. I have no idea why he's putting up with it but I'm happy he does, because I really need the money."

"Maybe you should be nicer then?" She suggests. "Before he really does kick you out."

"I can't help it." Joey defends himself. "The second he opens his mouth he's arrogant and I just have to say something. Like the other day I said that his questions made him sound gay."

"You're gay." She reminds him, "So using that as an insult is not the smartest thing to do."

"But his glare was totally worth it." Joey chuckles and is happy to hear her high pitched chuckle and smiles a little. "I miss you sis."

"I miss you too big brother." She replies. "But I just saw you in October when I flew with Mokuba to visit his brother on his birthday."

"I know." Joey grumbles at the sour reminder that she went with Mokuba to his birthday but not for her big brother. He's sure that she simply doesn't want to ask Moki since he's the one paying for it but it still hurt a little. "But ya know, as much as I miss ya, I have to go back to work so how about we talk another time?"

"Sure thing," She replies sadly, "I really miss you though."

"Miss you more." Joey says.

"Miss you most." She whispered before ending the call, slightly worried for her big brother. But at least he had his friends to cheer him up and she was sure that they would show up sooner or later to surprise him.

Joey turned his mobile on silence now that the only important call was done. He would like to talk to her some more, but he really doesn't want to talk about Kaiba and just hoped that they wouldn't complain to grumpy that he gave Joey too much work since it wasn't all that bad. Joey hadn't even worked last Monday since it was the birthday of Martin Luther King, Jr.

Joey plays some more before making himself some microwave food in the dark kitchen. His dad hated that stuff but he really isn't in the mood for cooking. Once he finishes eating it he slowly gets himself ready to walk over to Kaiba Corporation. He takes his time on the way and looks into all the shop windows. Apart from the Kaiba Game Shop at which he only glares.

Once he reaches Kaiba Corp. he simply walks past the front desk, already having gotten the permanent ID card the last time he was there. He fishes said card from his coat pocket and uses it to call the elevator. Once inside he needs to pull it through a slot again to get to the top. Part of him wonders if some ID cards only get him to special floors and if he'd be able to walk around the place with it. Maybe if he wasn't so down about not having his dad or sister around for his birthday and not even having a boyfriend to celebrate it with, he might try it out but right now he wants to go to Kaiba, talk to the jerk, and get the hell out of there as fast as possible. Once he's at the top floor Joey walks towards Kaiba's personal secretary that has a desk in front of his door and asks, " Hi V, does grumpy have a moment?"

"Sure." he replies smiling at Joey like always, a strange smile that looks amused more than friendly and Joey can't help but wonder why. "Just walk right in, he can hardly wait to see you."

Joey enters the room and walks up to Kaiba, "Here is the stuff I did for ya."

"Why didn't you come in to bring it sooner?" Kaiba barks at him. "It's not like you had anything to do."

"It is my birthday." Joey points out, "I had plenty to do."

"I'm curious what that might be, considering that you're not even celebrating." Kaiba points out and after one curious look from Joey he adds, "Mokuba mentioned it first but all of your other friends bugged me that I'm giving you too much work since you can't even celebrate your birthday. Like I even give a crap about it."

Joey blushes a little, "Did ya tell them that I didn't really have all that much to do today?"

"Of course, or did you think I'd lie for your sake?" Seto replies.

Joey blushes even more knowing that it means that Serenity knew all along that he didn't have to work today. "Anyway, ya have another job for me?"

"My secretary will bring in something in a moment." Kaiba says while Joey just stands around watching Kaiba look through the papers Joey had returned filled out. He had no idea why it was so important to know who bought that new game after it's release but he probably had his reasons. He did hope that Kaiba won't notice the USB stick until he's gone because he doesn't want to talk about it too much to the jerk right now.

Luckily it doesn't take all that long before Kaiba's secretary carries in a huge box and puts it down on the desk, asking if he can bring them anything or should just give them some privacy.

Kaiba just glares at him and moves a hand, indicating him to get out, and soon they´re alone again. Joey is about to peek into the box when Kaiba throws a big brown envelope on top of it. "Take both home and look into both of them once you get there."

"Okay." Joey sighs and is about to take the box under one arm when Kaiba warns him to carry it the right way up or he will break it.

Joey walks home nearly as slow as he walked to Kaiba. But since the box is getting slightly heavy he hurries a bit more towards the end. He walks up to his apartment and opens the door.

"Surprise." His friends are shouting and Joey regrets the day he gave Tristan and Yugi a spare key in case he locks himself out by accident.

Joey forces a smile on his face and says, "Didn't I tell you that I don't want a party?"

"Yeah." Tristan replies, "But that doesn't stop us if we want one."

Joey gives a sigh. "Happy birthday, Joey." Yugi says.

"I thought you're in Egypt." Joey wonders.

"Officially I am," Yugi replies, "But I came back for the weekend."

"Thanks pal." Joey says and hugs him.

"And you know what's best?" Téa asks, "We all brought presents and drinks."

"And I don't even have a cake to share with you guys." Joey pouts.

"You do." Duke grins at him. "Or what's in the box?"

"I have no idea what's in there," Joey tells him, "I got it from Kaiba and it's the work I have to do next."

All of his friends are grinning at him and Joey remembers that they have been in touch with the cold CEO. He opens the box and stares at the huge cake inside. On it is a picture of a puppy with the words 'Happy Birthday' around it. "Guess that jerk has a heart after all."

"We invited him too." Yugi says. "But he said that he's busy and doubts that ya want him here anyway. But he called to let us know when you'd be there and we could sneak in here."

"Well, we begged him and of course he refused to organize a cake or give us a call or anything else for that matter until Mokuba begged him about it for us and talked him into it. Mokuba said it took ages though I doubt that he's got a heart after all." Tristan grumbles.

Joey stares at the cake and then looks to the top of the box that's next to it right now. The envelope he got from Kaiba with the cake is still on it. "Excuse me for a sec, I just want to get that thing away before Kaiba can kill me for staining whatever is inside."

Joey takes the envelope into his office and opens it to look inside first, since Kaibe told him to open both right after getting back even though he knew that he'd have visitors. He stars at the papers. Plane tickets to and from Bremen as well as a hotel reservation, already payed of course. Along with those is a questionnaire that needs to be filled out by Mokuba. Joey smiles a little. He takes his phone which he had left next to his laptop since Serenity had called and sends Mokuba a massage, asking for his brother´s mobile number.

While waiting for the reply Tristan shows up behind him. "Ya coming or what?" he looks around, "Nice job ya did with the room. It looks really great."

"I know." Joey replies, "The dragons are the best."

"They're cool." Tristan agrees, "So, ya coming?"

Joey feels the phone vibrate and quickly writes one short massage before returning to the others to celebrate. He feels a lot better now that he has a chance to see his sister again soon.

While Joey celebrates with his friends and tells them his next assignment, which surprises everyone, Kaiba finds the USB stick hidden at the bottom of the papers Joey has returned and looks through it, wondering why Joey hadn't lost a word about it. He knew that Joey had no idea that his father had worked there. Kaiba himself had asked Joey's dad to try and keep it from Joey because he feared that Joey's behaviour towards him might be affected by it. Not that it really mattered, they hardly saw each other. But Joey is one of the very few people that never tries to suck up to him which is proven in the game review. Nearly everyone else just tells him how great his game is, no one dares to point out flaws apart from Joey, who tells him his honest opinion and Kaiba doesn't want to lose that ever. While wondering why Joey didn't say anything he gets out his mobile that vibrates and looks at the display surprised to see that it's a massage from Joey who's number he had gotten from Serenity once Joey started to work for him which gave him a legit excuse to ask for his number. He opens it and reads, 'Thanks, I won't forget that ya did this.'

Joey was opening all his other presents now, but none of his presents from his friends was as good as the work he had gotten from Kaiba. And they all know it and notice the change in Joey's mood since he found out about the plane tickets. And even Tristan reluctantly admits that it is nice of Kaiba to let him fly there instead of sending someone else. But thanks to Tristan, the topic changes quickly and the gang is just enjoying the party and mostly talking about the good old days where Joey and Yugi dueled to save the world.

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks to Violet-Eclipse, Angel Dove1, LovelyRose5001, dancing elf and immortalhaldir for the reviews.

Sorry the update is so late in the day but I've got a bit of a cold and nearly forgot it completely due to that. Fortunately for you guys I did remember though. And by the way, the next chapter will show you how the little trip of Joey's goes. It's going to be out on the 2nd of February.

For those who haven't noticed, I wrote a story with Violet-Eclipse. It's called What a Kaiba want's and you'll find a link for it on my Profile.


	6. 2nd February 2013

**2nd February 2013**

**Serenity**

"Come on big brother." Serenity tries to get her brother out of bed. "We wanted to go out shopping. This is the only day Mokuba has time to do something with us."

"But the bed's comfy." Joey complains, shortly wondering why Kaiba had gotten him the hotel since Mokuba's place is nearly as disgustingly huge as Kaiba's mansion and Serenity had insisted that he'd stay there once she'd seen him. Neither her nor Mokuba had known that Joey was coming though.

"Get out." She nearly screams at him. "Or you won't get any breakfast."

"I can get breakfast in that hotel Kaiba got me." Joey mumbles still half asleep.

"Maybe." Serenity's voice shows that she has some trump card. "But I bet they don't have lasagne for breakfast."

"Say that again." Joey sits upright in bed in a second.

"You have 15 minutes to get dressed." Serenity chuckles. "If you're down at the table by then you can have as much lasagne as you want, or rather, until it's gone."

She walks out of the room and Joey runs towards his suitcase. Tomorrow he will have to go back and on Monday he has to bring the questionnaire Mokuba had to fill out back to Seto. Mokuba had laughed his head off when Joey told him why he was there. Apparently every single office in Kaiba's huge skyscraper had a fax and Kaiba also could have mailed the file with the questionnaire instead of printing it.

Joey had wondered about it but thought that maybe it was so secret that it had to be brought personally. But whatever the reason he got to go, he was extremely happy that he could see his sister thanks to money-bags. It had been a lot of fun so far to go out with his sister and her husband. Once Joey is dressed he gets down and happily starts to eat the lasagne.

The last bit is already on his plate when he slows down a little, watching Serenity and Mokuba discussing what they're doing during the next week.

"Everything okay?" Mokuba asks, noticing that Joey doesn't stuff as much as before and actually is capable to have a conversation.

"Yeah, I was just wondering about something." Joey replies.

"About what?" Serenity asks tentative. She knows her brother well enough to realize that if whatever he wonders about could diminish his appetite, it definitely is troubling him a great deal.

"I was wondering why Kaiba gave me the tickets and all." Joey replies, "As Mokuba already pointed out, he didn't really need me to bring him that paper."

"You didn't honestly believe he needed you to come?" Mokuba asks.

"Of course not." Joey replies, "But I thought that maybe he needed that thing to be brought personally for some reason that I don't get and just gave me that extra time because he was strangely nice, but that everything is just him being nice, well that's an awful lot of nice from someone like him. Especially if it's for me."

"Why not for you?" Mokuba asks. "He always appreciated you much more than you think."

"Oh come on, you both know that we always hated each other." Joey points out.

"So you really hate him?" Serenity asks, "Why did you always want him to admit that you're a good duelist? Usually you don't care that much what others say."

"I do care, not just with him." Joey blushes a little.

"Just admit that you love fighting with him." Serenity smiles at him. "That's why you can't control yourself even though you're working for him and know that you should be a little nicer."

"I rather starve than suck up to him." Joey grumbles.

"I knew that he wouldn't need to worry about that." Mokuba chuckles.

Joey looks up in surprise. "Oh he heard that you wanted to work at the Game Shop he built and didn't want you working there because he was worried that he couldn't fight with you anymore."

Joey blushes even more, "Ya kidding? But why does he let me work for him now?"

"You only did one job for him at first and even though you needed more you didn't suck up." Mokuba reminds him. "He noticed that you fight with him even if you work for him but if you really do starve he can't fight with you, so you didn't really leave him a choice but to let you work for him."

"Don't tell me he really loves fighting with me that much?" Joey wonders, "Is he crazy?"

"A little." Mokuba admits laughing, "I think it's just because he isn't used to it. All his employees are like walking on eggshells around him. Always worried to say a single wrong word. Against common assumption he doesn't tend to let out his temper on them and as long as they work hard he doesn't kick them out for mistakes. But he does expect a lot of them and they all know how hard he's working. Basically, they all admire him and scurry around him, hoping to get praised. They say what they think he wants to hear, and do what they think he wants them to do. They don't do anything that might anger him. Not out of fear, they all respect him a lot."

Joey smiles at the pride in Mokuba's voice when talking about his older brother. He obviously wants to be just like Kaiba. "I admit, he seems to have more of a heart than I thought him to have, but I'll still give him a piece of my mind when I have to."

"Which is exactly why he respects you." Mokuba points out. "After all, considering his image, it does take some guts to do that."

"But Tristan and the rest do that too." Joey points out.

"Maybe, but not as much." Mokuba says, "Well Tristan maybe, but in his case my brother just thinks him too dumb to notice that it's not smart to go against him."

"I thought he thinks me dumb." Joey wonders.

"He does, but not as much as Tristan." Mokuba admits.

"There ya have it." Joey smiles "He's still a jerk."

"Anyway." Serenity says to change the topic, "What are we going to do today? I don't really think that Joey will like having to go shopping all day."

"I'd say Joey can choose since he's never been to Germany before." Mokuba suggests.

"I don't care." Joey replies, "As long as ya don't leave me alone because I can't say a single German word."

"I couldn't either at first," Serenity smiles, "Most people know a little English though and I quickly picked up a few words. Mokuba still teaches me a little more each day."

"And you're a fast learner." Mokuba praises her.

Joey smiles happy to see his sister so at ease in her new home and to see the love they still share.

After a glance to Joey Mokuba does whisper something to her and Joey sees her blush. Part of Joey is sure that he really doesn't want to know what it's about but then he notices her look at him and shaking her head. Mokuba whispers again and she just looks at Joey again.

"Is there something I should know?" Joey can't help but ask, "Don't hesitate to stay quiet if I really don't want to know though."

"I don't know if you want to know." Mokuba explains, "But Serenity does have some news for you."

Joey looks at the blushed face of his sister. "I already wanted to tell you on your birthday but was afraid that I'd ruin it for you." She mumbles, "And I thought I´d write to you but Mokuba insists that I should use your visit to tell you."

"I'm sure he'd rather hear it from you." Mokuba encourages her. "And I also believe that it would have sweeten his birthday rather than ruin it."

"Now I'm really curious." Joey replies, "What is it?"

Serenity looks nervously towards Mokuba who takes her hand and smiles encouragingly towards her. After that she looks at Joey who just says, "Oh come on, don't make me beg you. I love ya sis and won't get mad, no matter what, so just shoot."

"Well," She mumbles, "Maybe you don't get mad at me."

"Did Mokuba hurt you?" Joey asks, certain that he knows the answer.

"No, of course not." She replies as he expected.

"Then don't worry and spill it." Joey orders.

"Well, here goes nothing." She says and then takes a deep breath before mumbling something so quietly that Joey wouldn't have heard it if his ear had been right at her mouth.

"Sweetheart," Mokuba chuckles, "I think you need to speak up a little."

"A little." Joey says, "I doubt she even made a sound. Why don't you just tell me? You obviously know."

Mokuba just shakes his head and says, "Trust me, she should tell you. I'll tell Seto."

Joey just looks at him for a moment, "Well then shoot, sis. I won't bite. No matter how many dog comments ya heard Kaiba make, I'm not an untrained street dog."

Now even Serenity has to chuckle before she whispers, "I hope the kid will be a little like it's uncle."

Joey watches her while Mokuba and Serenity watch him. They can actually see that he doesn't get it at first but after a moment his eyes suddenly widen, "Uncle? Ya mean like in me being an uncle?"

"Yes." Serenity's voice is hardly audible.

"Why didn't ya tell me sooner?" Joey asks, jumps up from his seat to grab his sister and spin her around. "That's wonderful news, we have to get going and buy some baby stuff. Do ya know if I'll get a niece or nephew already?"

"No and I don't want to know." Serenity says sternly.

"If you can change her mind, feel free to do so." Mokuba laughs. "I'm dying of curiosity." Serenity glares at him worse than Joey had believed her capable of and Mokuba quickly adds, "It doesn't matter if I'll have a son or a daughter of course, I just want to know if I have to buy cool little boys clothes or cute little dresses."

"Yeah, Serenity," Joey complains, "I need to know too. And I warn ya Moki, if ya don't get me here when the kid is born I'll freaking kill ya. You know I can't afford it but I wanna see my sisters little baby as soon as possible."

"Of course Joey." Mokuba promises with a chuckle, "I'll have a private plane ready just for you."

Joey laughs a little, "I hope it'll be a really fast jet." They all laugh together until Joey adds, "Well enough joking, A normal plane ticket will definitely be enough and a trip for the weekend or such is fine ya know, don't go over the top. But I need to know when I have to keep my weekends free, so how long will the baby let me wait until it's finally ready for some serious cuddling?"

Serenity's bell like laughter makes Joey smile even more. "It's still going to be some time. The baby isn't really due until August you know."

"Aww I bet it's going to be a little sunshine, ya know with being born in the middle of summer. I bet that will be fun, I hope the summer won't be too hot while ya still pregnant." Joey still smiles. He hasn't felt this good in a while.

"But honestly, you two really don't need to go baby-shopping yet." Serenity points out.

"It would be fun though." Mokuba points out.

"And we need to think of something to do anyway." Joey adds.

"This might also be the only chance to ask Joey for opinion on what cradle would look nice and such." Mokuba tries to convince.

"It really would mean a lot to me if I could pick something for my little niece or nephew." Joey tries his luck with puppy eyes.

"You win but please stop pestering me." Serenity begs with a laugh, "Have fun, go nuts but stop ganging up on me."

Mokuba and Joey quickly give each other a high five and then get ready to go out. Serenity joins even though she finds it ridiculous to buy everything this early. But at least her brother looks and sounds much happier than he has in a while.

"Wait." Joey says in a shocked voice while they leave the house. Serenity and Mokuba both look at him worried, "This means that I'M going to be the uncle of a KAIBA!" Serenity and Mokuba stare at him in surprise for a moment before they burst into laughter.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thanks to Angel Dove1, Violet-Eclipse, LovelyRose5001, Gus Kinney The Prodigal Son, Guest and SailorDeathMoon for the reviews.

Next chapter will be on the 9th of march and in it Joey will talk to his friends of Serenity's news and also talk to Kaiba about his sex life! Or rather, he's going to try that. after that chapter there will be a V day special for this story as well as another V day chapter for my story "Chocolate" So you can look forward to that.


	7. 9th of Feburary 2013

**9th of Feburary 2013**

**Kaiba's uncle**

Joey walks to Yugi who returned the previous day and smiles. Joey himself had returned from Germany on Wednesday only to find a note in his mailbox. It was from Kaiba, stating that Joey doesn't have to be back for the next assignment and to deliver the paper from Mokuba until today. Joey is planning to go there after talking to Yugi though, since he can't wait to tell Yugi that Serenity is pregnant.

The second Joey storms into the Kame Game Shop where Tristan, Duke, Téa and Yugi are already waiting for the slightly late blond, Joey screams "Guess what happened."

"Considering your smile it's great." Tristan muses.

"It is." Joey says grinning, "But horrible on another level."

"You lost your job." Tristan assumes, "Great since you don't have to be around that dick but bad since you need the money."

"Wrong." Joey grins, "Much, much better and much, much worse."

"It doesn't look like anything about it is so bad." Yugi says looking at the blond. "You smile like someone told you that a burger joint opened right in front of your place and hands out free food."

"Better." Joey tells him, "Well, maybe not exactly better, but different for sure. Oh and don't tell Serenity that I said it might not exactly be better than free food whenever I want too."

"She and Mokuba had a fight." Duke suddenly cheers, "And she's moving back and is getting divorced, so your sis might be unhappy but she isn't a Kaiba for much longer."

"Don't be ridiculous." Yugi chides him. "I guess she's pregnant and Joey will be an uncle but the kid will be a Kaiba which he'll make sound much worse than he really thinks it is and that would explains the happy smile."

Joey puts and arm around Yugi's neck and holds him tight, ruffling his hair while he complains ginning, "Do you even have to win a guessing game?"

"She really is pregnant?" Téa cheers. "Oh, I can't wait to see the baby. I hope you told her to come and see us as soon as possible?"

"Sorry, I told Mokuba to get me then." Joey grins, "That's faster for me and I've got to cuddle the kid as soon as I can."

"I'm happy for you, Joey." Yugi smiles at him. "But you have to take some pictures at least and tell her to visit with the baby too."

"I will." Joey says still cheerful. "Mokuba and I begged her to let us do some baby-shopping because she thinks it's way too early. The baby isn't due until August. But we still got a cradle already and some plushy toys and stuff. The cradle is all white because Serenity doesn't want to know if it's a boy or girl. She insists that a surprise is nicer than knowing all along so we couldn't pick pink or blue but I guess it's fine in case the baby will get a sibling in time."

"You really don't seem to mind that the kid will be a Kaiba." Yugi smiles.

"Well, no matter the name, it's gonna have Wheeler blood in it and that's something I can point out to moneybags and annoy him with." Joey grins.

"You really love to fight with him, don't you?" Yugi chuckles.

"He's a jerk." Tristan says, "I get that it's sort of nice that he gives Joey some work and even let him go to organize that paper stuff with Mokuba instead of sending someone else but he's still a selfish jerk. I mean, Joey is just about getting minimum wages."

"He didn't need to send anyone." Joey points out and after a surprised look of his friends he adds, "I mean, he didn't need anyone to fly to Germany. He could have mailed of faxed the stuff. Hell he probably could have asked the kid over the phone. On top of that, Mokuba had the question answered in like five seconds and I had a hotel for a week. I guess he's still a dick but maybe not all that bad."

Now his friends really stare in surprise. "Don't tell me you actually start liking that jerk?" Tèa asks, her voice layers with disbelieve.

"If he does I'm so going to send him to the loony bin." Tristan mumbles.

"Of course I don't like him." Joey rolls his eyes. "He's still a jerk, but he does have one or two good sides if ya get to know him a little. Doesn't make up for the countless of bad sides though."

Tristan sighs, "You really had me worried there for a second. I mean, okay I admit, he might do one or two nice things every once in a blue moon but that's it, right?"

"Sure." Joey admits but can't help to wonder if he's a jerk doing nice things because Mokuba wants him to, or if he's a nice guy doing mean things because of the childhood he had. He can't be randomly nice and a jerk without any reasons at all.

Yugi is the only one to notice Joey's somber and thoughtful mood while the others already wonder if Mokuba and Serenity will have a baby boy or a baby girl and most importantly, what kind of present they'll send the kid.

Joey listens to their talk, still slightly distracted by his own thoughts before he says his good bye just a little later to stop by at Kaiba's office on his way home. Once there he hands over the paper and can't help but ask, "Do ya know already?"

"Know what?" Kaiba asks looking over the answers from Mokuba.

"The news my sis told me." Joey replies grinning, "But if ya don't know what I mean, ya probably don't know the news either."

"What news?" Kaiba wants to know looking at Joey over the paper in his hands.

"Ask ya brother," Joey tells him. "He made Serenity tell me herself since he thinks I should hear from my sis, so I guess I should let him tell ya too."

Kaiba watches Joey for a moment longer noticing the happy smile and asks, "A boy or a girl?"

"So ya did know?" Joey wonders, "Why didn't ya tell me?"

"I didn't know," Kaiba replies, "But I do know now. I assumed her to be pregnant since it's the only thing I could think of that requires her to tell you herself and that Mokuba should tell me. Apart from an engagement of course but since they're already married that's obviously out of the question. And by the way, you just confirmed my assumption."

Joey pouts, "Man, Mokuba is so going to get pissed that I told ya."

"I'll act surprised." Kaiba calms and looks back towards the paper. "You didn't answer my question though, a boy or a girl?"

"Does it matter to you?" Joey asks.

"Not really," Kaiba says calmly enough to make it believable, "I simply would like to know if I have to prepare something blue or pink for when the baby is born. Which is why my next question is when the baby will be born?"

"She doesn't want to know if's a boy or girl," Joey pouts, "Which is why Moki and I bought a white cradle for the kid. But Serenity thinks that it was way too early anyway since the baby isn't due until August. Happy now?"

Seto shrugs, "As long as Mokuba is, I'm fine."

"He looks happy." Joey tells him, "And they're still disgustingly in love. I actually regretted not having stayed in the hotel but I guess Serenity would have been pissed if I had. Her hormones are starting to show already."

"In that case I rather stay clear of them until the baby is born." Kaiba grins a little. "Pregnant women are the worst."

"How do ya know?" Joey asks, "Did ya ever knock up some chick?"

"I do have female employees who tend to expect a few years off work for raising their child after annoying me with their foul mood swings." Kaiba glares, "And for your information, if I had a child, you would know it."

"I thought ya say that." Joey grins, "Ya might be a jerk but ya love ya brother so much that I figured you'd love having a kid too and would brag about it whenever ya get a chance. Why don't ya have one anyway?"

Kaiba's glare intensifies, "How stupid are you? I'm single, how on earth am I supposed to have a child if I don't even have a girlfriend?"

"Ya don't need a girlfriend." Joey reminds him, "Just one hot night and come one, ya could get another girl every night of the year with that money and looks ya got."

"That might be true." Kaiba replies, the glare lessening only slightly, "But I lack the time."

"Aren't there any girls around here?" Joey wants to know. "I mean, with all the pregnant woman that leave, ya might have had a chance to be responsible for one leaving."

"I'm here to work." Kaiba's glare is getting worse again. "Which is why I rather start discussing your next assignment than my sex life."

"Sounds like there wouldn't be anything to discuss about your sex life anyway." Joey grins but slightly bites his lips after the next glare that would probably send most of Kaiba's employees running for the next best hiding place.

Kaiba just points at a briefcase and says, "Take it and get out now."

Joey takes the case, walks to the door but before he closes it behind himself he says, "I never knew that 6 words and one finger point is a discussion for a job but okay."

Before Kaiba could complain Joey went home, hoping that another game is in the case. It took a lot of time to go through Kaiba's questions, but at least he will have a lot of time playing a great game too. And the best part, he'll get paid for playing a game.

After opening the case Joey is disappointed though. In it are questionnaires, the same one over and over. He sighs already knowing that he'll have to do another survey. On top of those is a small envelope without anything written on it and with another sigh Joey takes it. Before he even opens it he can feel something inside. Inside is a little note as well as the USB stick Joey had passed on to Seto. Joey looks at the note

'I'd like to thank you for the data you recovered from your father. The game on the stick is for your trouble in getting it. As for the survey, you know how a survey works now, so just get on with it. Ask everyone who's willing to answer. Return the answered questionnaires on the 22nd. And by the way, don't you dare and return it in one of those disgusting paper bags.'

Joey can't help but grin a little. He starts his laptop to see what kind of game is on the stick and it takes him over an hour to start the game. After playing it for a while he saves his data and takes out the stick. He doesn't know if he needs it to keep playing the game, but even if he does, since Seth helped him and the stick is his, Joey want's to give the game to the boy, now that he knows that it's okay to play for a six year old. Nothing dangerous for his young mind in it, even though it's probably too hard for a normal 6 year old, but if it's Seth, it should be fine.

Before Joey walks over though he takes out his mobile phone and writes a massage to Seto. 'Thanks for the game, but why aren't ya showing the fact that ya have a heart after all when I'm actually around to be a little nice too?'

Joey is just about to leave to see Seth when his phone vibrates in his back pocket. He get's it out, already hoping for a reply from moneybags and smiles when he sees that he did indeed get one. He opens the massage and reads 'Impossible. You're too annoying when you're around to give me a chance to be nice to you.'

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks to Violet-Eclipse, Short-Anime-Lover, dancing elf, theabridgedkuriboh and Angel Dove1 for the review.

As you know the next chapter will be up on the 14th of February. And if you can't guess the one after on the 22nd of February when Joey has to return the papers.


	8. 14th February 2013

**14th February 2013**

**Valentines day**

Joey sighs. He's standing in front of a shop to ask people all those stupid questions from Kaiba's stupid survey. Sure he probably needs to know what age group likes what kind of games and how much they spend on games. But it really is getting annoying. Especially today. No matter where he looks, he sees nothing but couples surrounded by flowers, hearts and glitter from the shops valentines decoration. Joey glares behind himself, he has positioned the biggest and frilliest heart in the street behind himself. Being single on Valentines day really sucks, and having to be out and about and ask all those happy couples all those stupid questions is making it so much worse in his opinion.

Every time someone opens the door of the shop behind him to enter or leave it, Joey can hear the love songs coming from it. He'd heard parts of 'My heart will go on', 'I will always love you' and 'I got you Babe' so often that he can actually recognize them with the first note he hears, no matter at what point of the song the door opens.

Joey is close to running away but he has to get at least 50 more people to answer his questions or he's getting too far behind to catch up the next day. He already will have to work on Washington's birthday. And Joey has a feeling that it won't be that much better tomorrow than it is today. There will probably still be some decoration left and the love songs might not stop completely right away either but no matter how much is left, as long as it eases up he'll be happy.

The door behind him opens and Joey wants to cry hearing Whitney Houston's voice sing "bittersweet". Joey sighs, at least there's a good chance that the door closes before he has to hear her "And I will always love you".

Shortly after the door is closed again and Joey is praying that it stays that way until after the last "I will always love you" is done, his phone vibrates in his pocket. He get's it out, hoping that someone to chat with for a moment will help him with the loneliness he's starting to feel around all those lovebirds. "Hey Tristan." Joey cheers after seeing his name on the display. At least another single to make fun with of all the happy idiots to buy chocolate and flowers just so the shops can earn some money.

"Hey Joey, you won't believe it, I got a valentines card!" Joey hears his friend's happy voice and fights his initial instinct to ask since when he cares about that. Usually Tristan could be trusted to start into any rantings about how Valentines day is the most unfair celebration of all since so many had to go empty handed while others got tons of stuff. But then again, usually Tristan was one of those to go empty handed while Joey had even disliked the day when he actually had a boyfriend to celebrate it with. Not that they ever had since both agreed that the whole meaning of the day is some easy money for the shops.

"That's great, does that mean ya have a girlfriend now?" Joey asks trying to sound more cheerful than he felt.

"Not exactly." Tristan mumbles, "But the next best thing."

"So you're dating a girl and see how it goes, or what?" Joey wonders.

"Not really." Tristan replies, "I'm not a single anymore, just it isn't exactly a girl that I'm dating."

Joey is quiet for a moment and then replies, "You do get that I'm gay, so you don't have to talk like I'd flip if ya date a guy."

"I know, it's just." Tristan pauses for a second, "I never thought I'd be dating a guy. But then again, Duke isn't really like a guy."

"You're dating Duke?" Joey asks surprised.

"Yeah." Tristan mumbles, "Shocking, isn't it?"

"Surprising I'd say." Joey chuckles, "The way he always flirted I never would have guessed, but then again, he clearly does have a strong feminine side."

"He doesn't like to hear that though." Tristan chuckles, "I slipped up and said that dating him is nearly like dating a girl, you know with his fashion sense and style and all that. You should have seen his glare, I never knew it could rival Kaiba."

Joey laughs a little, even though he feels even more lonely now that Tristan and Duke are dating too. But at least he doesn't have to worry about them lusting after his sister anymore. "I'm really happy for you two." Joey mumbles, "But ya know, I still got some work to do so how about we talk later?"

"Where are you anyway?" Tristan asks, "I wanted to visit you with Duke and talk to you but no one's there."

"I'm doing another nasty survey for Kaiba." Joey sighs, "Do you have any idea how it is to be outside asking all those couples all those questions if ya single? I tell ya how it is, it's disgusting."

"Sorry man." Tristan says, "But how about you tell me where you are and Duke and I help out a little?"

"I won't say no to that." Joey replies just when he hears another line from 'My hear will go one' and groans, "To be honest, I'll do anything to get away from here a little sooner, I swear if I have to hear another love song I'll scream!"

Tristan can't help but laugh and Joey is sure that he won't be bothered by the love songs at all, with all the nervousness about suddenly dating a guy, he's still giddy with love.

Joey tells him where he is and about one hour later they're there to help. Duke stands a little away from Joey and Tristan and in no time at all he's got a few girls surrounding him. "Where on earth do all the single girls come from?" Joey wonders, "All day long I see nothing but couples and as soon as Duke is here, he's surrounded by flirting girls. Aren't ya jealous?"

Tristan just grins at him and says, "If he stops flirting because of a guy, then I'm jealous. You know how he stopped flirting recently and you told me that it's just sometimes, I guess it was only around me. He's clearly starting again but I guess his constant flirting with girls but never really going for any of them is a give away that he's as gay as they come."

Joey laughs a little, noticing a worried look from Duke towards them, "Hey, maybe he'll get jealous of us if we keep ganging up here."

"I think he already is." Tristan grins, "He mentioned that he thought that we had some thing at times. Not always and nothing serious obviously since ya been dating that idiot for a while but still."

Joey shivers at the thought of dating Tristan and adds, "Ya know this isn't personal, but you're like a bro and having anything with you would be, well honestly, it be worse than getting shagged by Kaiba and that means something."

"Did you have to give me such a mental picture?" Tristan asks shivering, "That's more than just gross."

"Sorry," Joey chuckles, "But now tell me, how on earth did he get you?" Joey grins at his friend, fighting the urge to run from the love overdose he is getting today.

"I don't know everything." Tristan blushes, "He asked me out for a drink and one got two and so one and this morning I was in his bed."

"And ya didn't freak?" Joey asks surprised.

"Oh how I freaked." Tristan grins at the memory, "But he started talking about stuff like inner value that counts and that he doesn't get why somehow everyone is saying it too but is still just looking at the body when it comes to gender since that too is purely an anatomic circumstance."

"You do get that he only said that to get into your pants?" Joey asks.

"He already was there." Tristan reminds with a blush.

"It's still only true if ya take into account that some girls behave like guys and vise versa since there is more to being a guy than having a dick. And anyway, he only got into your pants once." Joey grins, "And knowing Duke he needed some wake up bed sport this morning."

Considering Tristan's blush, Joey has hit right on target but he has no intention to push for details. "Whatever, I guess you're right but he still got a point and he's nice and, well I can't say that I was as grossed out about the bed sport as I thought I'd be."

"Wow," Joey laughs, "Ya weren't grossed out as much as ya thought, that's one hell of a compliment, can I tell Duke that one?"

"Just shut it." Tristan blushes, "You know what I mean. I sort of liked it. And don't even try to make me say anything else."

Joey can't help but laugh about his friend´s behavior. He clearly needs some time to get used to dating a guy. The smile slowly fades when Joey starts to wonder how long it will be until he himself has a real boyfriend again. "I hope it'll work out for ya two." He mumbles.

Tristan looks at him a little worried but tries to comfort, "I'm sure you'll soon find someone nicer than that idiot ya had last."

"Sure." Joey agrees halfheartedly, noticing that none of his friends has mentioned his ex-boyfriend´s name since he told them what happened. They only called him the idiot. Like he's the only idiot in the world.

"Why don't ya try dating Yugi?" Tristan asks, shocking Joey, "I mean he's sort of girly too and since you're not girly at all I thought, well it might work out and help Yugi to get over Yami. I think he sort of loved him when he was around." Joey glares at him, causing Tristan to ask, "Why not?"

Joey blushes a little and says, "First ya got to promise not to tell anyone or I'll be so dead." And after Tristan crossed his heart Joey adds with an even darker blush, "He's way too girly for my taste."

Tristan stares at him for a while before he asks, "You're not girly, so you can't be the girly part."

"You do realize that being in a gay relationship sort of implies that there is no girl?! I want a guy, a real one and not some wannabe girl."

"Duke's not a wannabe girl." Tristan pouts, slightly blushing.

"I know." Joey sighs, "And I didn't exactly mean it like that. I know that with most gay couples one of the guys has a bit of a girly side but that doesn't mean it has to be like Duke's one. You know I love kids and cooking and stuff, so I guess that will have to be girly enough because I don't like girly guys anymore than girls."

"You do like Duke and Yugi though." Tistan asks confused.

"Dude," Joey sighs, "I like Téa too, their my BFF's."

Both guys laugh until Tristan asks, "As long as you don't call me your BFF."

"No way." Joey grins, "Your my best bud. The only other real guy in the mix."

They both laugh a little longer until Tristan mumbles, "Yugi and Duke are still real guys you know. And Yugi might be right for you. Duke thinks that too."

"Duke's jealous, just like you said," Joey points out, "He just wants to get rid of the competition. And anyway, I bet Yugi isn't anymore interested in this than I am. We're friends for so long that there's no way we'd start to hit it off."

"Duke and I have been friends for ages now." Tristan points out.

"But neither as close nor as long as Yugi, you and I have been." Joey insists, "And to be honest, he hated me since day one, remember the dog costume? Who knows, maybe he was jealous since day one, which means he's never seen you as a friend."

"Remind me to ask him about that theory." Tristan says looking at Duke with a thoughtful look.

"I will, as long as ya get it into his head that it's more than silly to be jealous of our friendship." Joey orders.

"I promise." Tristan replies and starts grinning, "But how about you'll join us again the next time we'll go out? Maybe then you'll be the one waking up next to a hot guy."

Joey laughs again, "As long as the nice comes with the hot, why not."

Joey and Tristan continued to talk to each other until Duke was standing in front of them with a slight glare towards Joey, "I think I'm done with your work for today, so how about you return my boyfriend?"

Joey and Tristan both have to chuckle. "Sure, go ahead, he's currently way too annoying while trying to get me a new boyfriend anyway."

"Hey." Tristan complains, "I'm not annoying. I'm trying to be nice."

"And I'm trying to enjoy my single life before I start the next catastrophe of a relationship." Joey points out. "Anyway, I guess I run from all the love here and go home to play some games. And you two should go out and celebrate. I'm really happy for the two of you."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thanks to sherabo, theabridgedkuriboh, Violet-Eclipse, Angel Dove1 and dancing elf for the review.

There is one more chapter for this month on the 22. and include a question to everyone reading this. The one after that will cover Duke's birthday party. He won't celebrate it in the middle of the week though and moves the party to the 2nd of march.


	9. 22nd February 2013

**22nd February 2013**

**Birthday preparations**

"Honestly," Tristan complains for who knows how many times, Joey has stopped his count around 20. "What on earth am I supposed to get him? I should have thought about this before starting to date him right before his birthday."

"Give him a sex toy." Joey suggests moving his hands into his coat pockets to protect them from the freezing wind, "I bet he'll love that. But do me the favor and give it to him when I'm not around."

"And what kind of sex toy?" Tristan asks clearly not really liking the idea.

"How should I know?" Joey rolls his eyes, "And I honestly doubt that he'll want me to chose that one."

"Maybe," Tristan blushes the darkest shade of red Joey has ever seen him, "But I can't think of one he doesn't already have."

Joey glares at Tristan for a moment. "I really don't need to know that. Why don't you just go to a shop where you can get that kind of stuff and ask them for sex toy ideas or even better, give him a voucher for one night of whatever he wants."

"Do you have any ideas that don't have to do with sex?" Tristan asks.

"I'm a sex deprived single, what do you expect?" Joey shrugs. "And I don't even know what to get him myself. I mean I don't know if you've noticed, but he's sort of rich. I mean not moneybags rich but rich enough to have anything nice I might be able to afford."

"I hear ya." Tristan mumbles, "That's exactly my problem. I really don't get why rich guys have to buy themselves everything they like because that leaves nothing for us to give them as presents. That's so unfair."

"I don't get why you complain, you can at least give him a hot night. I've got nothing." Joey complains. They've been walking through the city for three hours trying to find a birthday present for Duke. But what do you buy the owner of Black Crown? One of the most successful game shops. Even though he too complains about Kaiba taking a lot of his customers, he still has the best buying ground for everything not related with Kaiba corporation and since his own game Dungeon Dice Monsters is produced by Industrial Illusions his shop is still rather popular and his income more than enough. Especially compared to Tristan and Joey who both live on minimum wages.

"I've got it." Joey suddenly cheers. "I know what I'll get him."

"What?" Tristan asks just as excited, hoping to get inspired from his friends idea.

"My present for him is..." Joey pauses to raise his friends excitement further with an evil grin on his face. "Top secret."

"That's so not fair." Tristan whines, "Please tell me what you're getting him."

"No way." Joey replies, "You're just going to get it for him and I'm doomed again."

"I wouldn't be that mean." Tristan pouts, "But it might inspire me."

"You really want me to tell you the perfect birthday present for him?" Joey grins evily.

"Sure," Tristan says completely oblivious to Joey's evil grin.

"You." Joey grins.

"Me.. what?" Tristan asks confused.

"You'll give him yourself." Joey laughs. "And the best part is, you'll save the wrapping since I doubt that he'll like to see anything on you. Well a nice bow might still be cute."

Tristan glares at him. "So not funny."

"Why?" Joey asks, "It's a good present, isn't it?"

Tristan blushes, "Not if I want to give him something special, like in something he doesn't get every day anyway."

"Everyday?" Joey sighs, "Right, I nearly forgot how the first few weeks with a new boyfriend are."

"Missing it?" Tristan teases.

"A little." Joey admits seriously. "Maybe I really should go out a little more again. But with dads death so recent."

"It's nearly two months ago." Tristan points out.

"Time really does fly, doesn't it?" Joey muses, "It doesn't feel that long."

Tristan watches his friend's sad expression for a moment. "You'll be at Duke's party right? Maybe that's a good start. And you'll just see how it goes from there."

"Sure." Joey replies.

"Now back to my problem." Tristan sighs, "What on earth can I get him? And don't you dare say anything that includes sex."

"Fine." Joey grins evily again. "It might be a little far into the year for it, but you could still get him a calendar with pictures of yourself, preferably naked ones."

"And risk just anyone seeing them?" Tristan blushes, "No way."

"I bet he wouldn't want anyone to see them either and will put it up in his closet or something." Joey muses. "Anyway, something personal might be good since he loves you. I bet he doesn't really care what he get's from you, as long as he knows that you thought about it. And I promise to point out the fact that you've been driving me insane. Which by the way, you're really doing right now."

"Sorry." Tristan pouts. "But I really don't know what to get him. I don't want it to have to do with sex, and naked pictures of me sort of will result in that so I'd much rather not give him that for starters, maybe next Christmas. But to be honest, that's still all that I can think of as a present for him. I honestly have no idea what you came up with."

"Well, I'm a genius." Joey laughs.

"Yeah right." Tristan grumbles, "And I'm getting worried that Kaiba's arrogance is infectious."

"Kaiba." Joey pales, "I completely forgot, I still have to return the stuff from the survey."

"How could you forget that?" Tristan asks surprised.

"I just got it done a tiny bit early. Like in last night." Joey starts to explain, "But since it was late and I was getting exhausted I thought I'd bring it in today. It only has to be in today. And then you showed up begging me for help, so I completely forgot."

"If you don't have to bring it in until today," Tristan calms, "You've still got plenty of time."

"It's already after noon though." Joey replies. "I guess I should get home, get the stuff and bring it back there before it gets too late."

"And who's going to help me with the present?" Tristan whines.

"How about you try asking Yugi." Joey suggests, "He's got a lot in common with Duke, maybe he can think of something."

"He does have some things in common." Tristan mumbles. "But he's too innocent and not nearly as perverted as Duke. I mean you've got no idea how perverted Duke is."

"And I have no interest to find out." Joey interrupts before Tristan can tell him anything too detailed. "But since you don't want to get anything sex related, you should talk to Yugi. And if it doesn't help, you'll call me tomorrow and we'll see if we can go out again before the big party."

"The party is on Saturday after his birthday, but I need to have the present on the day since I'll see him then." Tristan whines again.

"I promise I'll try to meet up with you before that but I have to go and bring Kaiba his rubbish or I'll get paid less and I still have to buy Duke's present." Joey reminds him.

"At least you already know what to buy." Tristan grumbles. "But maybe I really should try talking to Yugi about a present."

"You'll do that." Joey says smiling, "Let me know if it was helpful at all."

"I will." Tristan promises, "Especially if it wasn't."

Joey grins and says his goodbye before quickly going home. Once there he packs up all the papers from the survey into the briefcase after temporarily considering to put them into a plastic bag in the hope that he can keep the brief case and piss off Kaiba, who didn't want a paper bag. After all plastic isn't paper right? But since he can't think of any use for the brief case he packs it up the way it was, minus the envelope. Once he's done he walks to Kaiba corporation and heads inside right away. Once he walks up to the elevator he notices that he forgot his Id-card and walks back to the information. "Hey," He smiles at the girl there. "I don't know if ya remember me but I forgot my ID. Do I have to walk all the way back or can ya help me out?"

She smiles friendly towards the blond. "Sure I can help. I'll just get you a visitor card and it'll be fine Joey."

"Thanks, you're a real lifesaver." Joey smiles at her. "And while I'm talking to ya, do ya know how grumpys mood is today?"

"Probably grumpy." She whispers while obviously fighting a chuckle. "But I haven't talked to Mister Kaiba today."

"Too bad, would have liked ahead warning, but you're right, his mood is usually grumpy so I'll best expect that, right?" Joey grins at her. She passes over the visitors ID and Joey walks over to the elevator to get up. "Hey V, how's grumpy?" He asks Kaiba's secretary once he's up.

"Not grumpier than usual." V replies smiling at the blond man. They haven't known each other for long but Joey still liked the man who always smiled and looked so relaxed and natural. He didn't seem as intimidated by Kaiba like most of the others. "And like always, he's expecting you."

"Of course he is," Joey rolls his eyes, "He just can't live without me, can he?"

After that Joey walks right in, "Hey moneybags. Here are those nasty survey papers. And as you see, no paper bag."

"And no plastic one either." Seto muses, "I was nearly 100% certain that you'd use that just to annoy me."

"Yeah I was thinking about it." Joey grins, "But than I wondered what I'd do with that ugly briefcase. I mean such an old model and boring too. I don't even hate anyone enough to give it to them as a present."

Kaiba glares since next to the one Joey had placed on his desk is his own one that looks exactly the same. But instead of honoring JJoey's comment with a reply Kaiba simply opens it and looks inside before asking, "Was the game to your liking?"

"Honestly," Joey replies, "I hardly managed to get it set up on the laptop and didn't play it much at all. I passed it on to my neighbour. Haven't asked him if he likes it yet though."

Kaiba watches him for a moment but then replies, "If you know that little of computers I'm seriously wondering how you managed to retrieve that date."

"I didn't." Joey replies, "My neighbour did, and it was his USB to begin with, so I sort of had to give him the game."

Kaiba glares at him. "You've allowed someone else to look into my data?"

"Nope." Joey glares back. "I didn't know what was on that blasted thing since someone didn't want my dad to tell me where he worked and then I had to ask someone to help me and since the six year old from next door seemed to be less likely to use whatever data was on the laptop than the CEO of a huge company I asked him instead of you."

Kaiba looks surprised ever since Joey mentions the age of his neighbour and then asks audibly amused. "How does it feel to get surpassed by a six year old?"

"Don't know." Joey replies, "I don't count Seth as just a six year old. Considering the books the kid's reading, he's surpassing you soon, maybe he already did. I swear that kid got some brains on him." Kaiba watches him for a moment deeply in thought but doesn't say anything else until Joey asks, "What about work now?"

"To be honest, I don't have that much work for you at the moment. The main winter migration to the south finally ended a while ago and most of the work that piled up is done." Kaiba replies.

"Great, does that mean I've got some time off?" Joey cheers.

"Could you even afford that?" Kaiba asks and after a depressed look on Joey's face he adds, "I found a little something. Another game you can test, and I'd like more detailed answers in my questionnaires this time around."

"As long as the questions aren't too gay." Joey shrugs.

"You are gay." Kaiba reminds him and Joey wonders if Serenity pointed it out too him too. "So quit complaining."

"But I have no idea about girly stuff like flowers, so ya better ain't expecting too much on that account." Joey replies.

"You don't know much about anything, which is why I don't expect too much on any account. Especially since you don't seem to be able to do something simple as having your ID with you." Kaiba says smugly pointing at the visitors ID and after a glare from Joey he adds more seriously, "But I have to admit that your work so far is actually above my expectations from you." After seeing a happy smile on Joey's face he adds "Which isn't too hard to achieve since my expectations for your work were extremely low to begin with."

"Just tell me where the stupid game is." Joey grumbles and Seto points towards another briefcase on the floor. Joey takes it and walks out.

"What this time no happy grin on your face?" V asks, "Did you two fight?"

"We always fight." Joey grumbles, "But I guess this time I lost."

"I see." V cheers, "Then maybe he'll be in an even better mood than usually after your visits."

"He's in a better mood after I come?" Joey wonders.

"Sure." V answers, "He seems to be thinking quite highly of you."

Joey thinks about it for a moment before grinning a little, "Nope, I bet he's simply happy that he doesn't have to see me again for a while. Anyway, I've got to go and see if I can help my friend get a birthday present for his new boyfriend."

"If it's his boyfriend he should just give away himself wearing nothing on but a bow." V suggests.

"That's what I told him." Joey laughs, "But he didn't seem to happy about that idea. See ya next time."

"See ya." V replied while Joey got down and returned the visitor card to the girl at the reception.

He's just about out of the door when he get's a message from Tristan. "Call me when you know about your next work. I really need more help from you. Still waters run deep, and in Yugi's case, they're filthy."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thanks to Violet-Eclipse, Angel Dove1, LovelyRose5001 (I hope you enjoyed your birthday last week), sherabo and dancing elf for the reviews and your support.

This is the last chapter for this month but as you all know, Duke's Birthday party will be covered on the 2nd of March. By Tristan really needs some help so what advice would you give him if you could? And what do you think Yugi might have suggested to him?


	10. 2nd March 2013

**2nd March 2013**

**Duke's Birthday party**

Joey is running towards Kaiba corporation. He managed to get the testing finished already and he doesn't have to return it until Sunday. But he has to return it before noon and with the party tonight, Joey fears that he'll sleep too long and won't make it. He really doesn't get how Seto can possibly choose a Sunday to meet with him. He really shouldn't work every single Sunday. At least most of the staff is off work on Sundays.

Joey runs into the buliding and straight towards the elevators. He's already late for the party. Once he's up he runs to V, asking, "Is he here or can I leave this?"

"He's expecting you." V says smiling.

Joey stars surprised, "You mean, he's expecting me tomorrow."

"No, he said that you should be showing up tonight, but he was expecting you a little earlier." V states.

"How on earth?" Joey wonders and charges through the door into Seto's office, "How did you know I'd come today?"

"I heared about Duke's party so I assume you'll rather sleep longer tomorrow." Seto replies. "And you're going to be late."

"I know, so here's the briefcase with all the stuff in it." Joey replies and already turns around to run out. "See ya."

"Wait." Kaiba orders, stopping Joey who turns only his head to glare at Kaiba.

"You forgot your next assignment." Kaiba orders.

"Can't I pick that up tomorrow a little later or Monday? I promise I'll get it done in time." Joey promisses.

"You can take it to the party." Seto replies and throws him an USB stick. "Since I know that if you can handle the game on that stick, a six year old can too I want you to test it. There are questionnaires on it, you can type the answers right to the questions and don't forget to save before you return the stick in a month."

"A month?" Joey asks surprised.

"Like I said, less work at the moment." Seto replies, "If something else comes up I'll call you." Seto watches him for a moment before he adds, "I thought you're on the run."

"Oh yes, right. See ya." Joey says.

He's nearly at the door when Kaiba once again orders, "Wait."

Joey stops and turns around completely this time, "What now?"

"Have fun at the party." Kaiba grins.

"I hate you." Joey grumbles and is out of the door right away. "Bye V." He quickly shouts before making a run to the elevator.

Little did Joey know that while he ran towards Duke's party, V brought his boss a coffee, stating, "If you want to screw him silly then why do you always fight with him?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Kaiba replies.

"Joey of course." V says, "Everyone in the company knows that you really want to get into his pants since the usual rules don't apply to him and your going out of your way to find work where there is none, just so he can work for you and has to come in and see you. But then again, it doesn't seem like getting into his pants is all that you want. Tell me, since when exactly are you head over heals for the little wild thing?"

"I definitely have no such feelings towards the mutt." Kaiba insists.

"I never knew you have a doggy fetish." V muses, causing Kaiba to throw his worst glare towards him until V asks, "Why do we have a staring contest?"

"Go to hell." Kaiba replies and looks back to the papers in his hand.

"Everyone says that you're the devil. So I guess I'm already there." V muses grinning. "Now why don't you tell him that you want to screw him silly?"

Kaiba glares again but before V can ask about a staring contest he orders, "Get the hell out and if you mention your ridiculous suspicions to anyone, you're out of here."

"Like I'd talk about yesterdays news. Like I said, everyone knows, apart from Joey. And don't worry about him, I'll let you two love birds make that out between yourselves." After that V walks towards he door. Just before he closes it he turns around and looks towards his boss, "And about the fighting, at least he seems to like it just as much as you do."

In the time Seto needs to remind himself on all the times V had really helped him out and been there for him and the company to help him fight the urge of personally kicking him out of the building for good, Joey finally reaches the party. He walks right up to Duke and hugs him, "Happy Birthday, here's my gift."

He holds out an envelope and after opening it Duke grins and says "Thanks but I hope you don't hope that I'll take you."

"Since ya dating Tristan," Joey laughs, "I didn't believe that for a second."

"Taking for what?" Tristan asks, moving an arm around Dukes waist.

"I got a voucher for a restaurant that's really nice and it's enough money that I can take you along." Duke replies with a smile, "And well, you know Joey and food."

Everyone laughs, "I knew that I'm not the one he'd take. And I wouldn't want that either since the food isn't the thought behind it. After all I didn't do it because I think food's the best gift of all. I simply thought that a nice date for the new couple might be nice."

"I'm sorry for making a little fun of you." Duke smiles, "The present really is nice and I can't wait to take Tristan."

"By the way," Joey asks curious. "What did Tristan give you? He was bugging me for over a week unable to decide on a present."

"Really?" Duke wonders, "I mean it was nice, but I'm not allowed to tell."

"Oh really?" Joey's voice and face show his surprise. "So he gave you something naughty after all."

Duke looks surprised now. "I have no idea what you mean, but I really wish I did."

"Enough talking about my present." Tristan interrupts quickly. "Look Joey, there is the free food."

"Even I'm not distracted by free food that easily." Joey replies before looking over to where Tristan had pointed to. "Is that pizza?" He adds and is off to go there mostly to leave the two lovers to talk in private.

"Guess he's easily distracted by food after all." Tristan grins.

"He might be." Duke replies grinning even more than Tristan, "But I'm not."

"Can't you just forget that?" Tristan asks.

"No way." Duke insists. "I really want to know."

"I just asked Joey for advice and well, his best idea was me." Tristan blushes.

"I'd have liked that." Duke says with a kiss.

"I know." Tristan mumbles, "But you can have that anyway."

"I like the present I got too." Duke points out.

"It's embarrassing." Tristan blushes. "So please don't tell anyone that I tried to sew you a plushy. I mean it doesn't even really look like anything."

"I think it looks like a monkey." Duke chuckles. "And the thought you put into it counts. Not wanting me to feel alone even when you're not around is really cute. And I'm most certainly going to enjoy the breakfast in bed that I got with the plushy."

Tristan glares, "Don't ever say I'm cute. Got it?"

"Got it." Duke chuckles. "And I said the plushy is cute and the thought, not that you're cute, so relax. Who gave you that idea? Yugi?"

"Not really." Tristan shivers, "You'd never believe what I got to hear when I asked him for ideas."

"Why what did he suggest? A unicorn collection?" Duke laughs a little happy that no one is around to hear.

"You better not make fun of him." Tristan says, "I think his mind is filthier than yours."

"Yugi's?" Duke asks and looks over to the short duelist. He grew a lot in the last few years but he's still a little shorter than any of the others. But even though he doesn't look like a primary school kid anymore he has an aura of innocence around him like a young boy. "You're sure?"

"You'd really be surprised what he's hiding behind that innocent look of his." Tristan assures him.

"Well," Duke replies after a moment, "I don't really care. As long as you don't care about him."

"Nope." Duke replies, "Not my type." And Duke gives him a little kiss.

After a while Tristan is nearly sick of being next to Duke most of the time. His friends are all sitting together while Duke is also talking to neighbours and employees from the Black Crown, since he invited those too as well as some other big business man he knows through work. Tristan knows that he has to but most of the time he has no idea what to say or do. He's about to sneak off when he hears Duke say to an employee of Black Crown. "Finally, you're late."

"Sorry," The guy says, "But I still had some private stuff to take care of. Now what about that hot, single, gay guy you mentioned would be here and worth checking out."

"Don't worry, he's here already, but first." Duke says pointing to Tristan, "This is my hot and not single gay guy, well mostly bi since he never considered dating a guy until we ended up with each other being drunk but whatever. His name is Tristan and his friend over there." He points towards Tristan's friends standing close to the food table. "I think the small guy is gay and definitely single but I think that blond one who had a bad break up some time ago could really use a new one by now. And I think he's more your type and since they're all Tristan's friends," Duke smiles at Tristan. "Baby, this is Lyman Banner, an employee of mine who's studied alchemy and now is working for me to earn enough money to study again. He wants to be a teacher. How about you introduce him to your friends, he's been in Egypt before, so I'm sure he'll get along with Yugi for sure and would love to get to know the others too."

"With the others," Tristan asks grinning, "You don't happen to mean Joey?"

"If Joey's the sweet blond dude, I sure hope he does." Lyman says.

"Sweet?" Tristan imitates before shaking his head, "Well if you insist Duke, I'll introduce him."

Tristan walks over to the others and says "Guys, that's Lyman Banner, he was in Egypt and Duke thought I should introduce him to you guys."

Once Tristan introduced Banner, Tristan watches his friends introduce themselves, friendly like always. Once Joey introduces himself it is quickly obvious who Lyman wants to get to know and that it has nothing to do with Egypt. A few moments later Joey grins and looks over to Duke, shaking his head while rolling his eyes before saying to Lyman, "Listen, we can have some fun while we're here but I'm so not in the mood for anything right now, so ya better give it up real fast."

"Too bad," Lyman says, "You're really sweet." Joey looks at him like he wants to rip him a new one for calling him sweet, while Lyman simply leans closer to whisper something into his ear.

"No." Joey grumbles, "With having some fun here I meant like having a dance or two and chatting a little but not disappearing to the bathroom for some private time."

"Strange, Duke said ya broke up with your ex some time ago and so I thought you probably didn't have a nice night for a while and might like that." Lyman says, causing Joey to blush a little.

"I'm fine, thank you very much." Joey grumbles, glaring at Duke.

"Why the glare?" An all to familiar voice is asking from behind Joey after a while. "A puppy like you shouldn't even try a death glare, it isn't working anyway."

Joey turns to look at no one else than Seto Kaiba. "What on earth are ya doing here?" Joey asks.

"I got an invitation." Kaiba replies.

"And you came?" Tèa asks just as surprised as the others. "I mean, you really came?"

"Of course." Seto replies. "Duke has a game shop for much longer than me and created a game which is being produced by my concurrent who might have gotten an invitation along with a lot of other meaningful businessman that deliver games to his shop or support him otherwise. Since I'm owning a game shop too it's only common sense to try and use this chance to get some new connections. But you would need to be intelligent to understand that."

"Oh, I get that." Joey replies grinning evilly, "What I don't get is what on earth are ya doing here, like in, annoying the hell out of us, instead of being far over there with all the other big shots."

"Since you were in a rush earlier I didn't get around to inform you that I don't appreciate all those phone numbers on the papers for the last survey you did." Kaiba replies with a glare.

"Numbers?" Joey's face shows his surprise.

"I see, I'll probably have to ask Duke to not write down the telephone numbers of girls on those papers since the handwriting isn't quite as messy as yours either." Kaiba grins, "I was already wondering how you could have attracted that many girls."

"I wouldn't even want to." Joey grumbles, "And sorry about the numbers but can't ya just ignore them instead of pestering me about them?"

"It matters to me, so you listen and won't do it again. was that clear." Kaiba asks clearly annoyed.

"All right, cool it, moneybags," Joey says rolling his eyes. "I wouldn't have done it at all and only let Duke help out once because Tristan was talking to me about something, so chill."

"Don't tell me what to do and do your job properly next time." Kaiba orders before leaving them alone.

"I thought ya never had any expectations for my work to begin with." Joey grumbles slightly upset but not loud enough for the leaving man to hear.

"Is there something between you two?" Lyman asks.

Tristan and Téa are laughing while Yugi just grins a little, "There's no way in hell that there's anything between us." Joey says with a blush.

"Just making sure, since he seemed a bit jealous about those numbers." Lyman points out.

Now Joey joins into the laughter, "He probably just needed an excuse to make fun of me. Because that's the only thing he might like to do."

Lyman rises an eyebrow but doesn't point out the fact that the making fun of had effectively interrupted his attempt to get some naughty ideas into the hot blonds head. But even if Seto Kaiba might turn out to be his rival, that is no reason to give up.

For now he sticks to some friendly conversation before asking Joey if he can still have that dance he mentioned earlier. Once he has Joey all to himself on the dance floor he tries to dance as seductively as he can and asks innocently, "By the way, when's the last time you've been with a guy at all?"

Joey blushes a little and asks, "I don't see how that's any of your business."

"I just thought that maybe," Lyman leans closer to whisper seductively into his ear. "you changed your mind about having some more fun."

Joey was just about to say that he hasn't changed his mind when someone bumped into him. "Watch your steps you mutt," says the unfriendly voice that follows.

"You're the one that bumped into us ya jerk." Joey tells him looking towards his smug looking boss who is currently dancing with a girl that is glaring towards Joey.

Joey didn't notice that Kaiba rather looked slightly past him towards Lyman with the smug little smile in place and Lyman is sure that Kaiba purposefully destroyed the mood he's fighting to create.

During the rest of the evening he was proven right. Kaiba doesn't even let him have a chance to create the right mood to seduce the hot blond. He was considering to point that fact out but fears that he's helping Kaiba get into Joey's pants if he tells Joey that he can have the handsome brunet.

He doesn't give up though, hoping that Kaiba is leaving before Joey but unfortunately for him it's the other way around.

Joey leaves first with one last glare towards Kaiba, upset that he ruined the party. Not knowing that Lyman walks over to Kaiba right after Joey left. This time he is the one with the smug look on his face. "Thanks for the hint."

"What hint?" Kaiba asks glaring.

"I bet I can ask Duke to tell me where Joey is doing those surveys the next time he does that. And once I know, I just happen to walk past and maybe it'll be my number you'll find on the next one." Lyman says and leaves with a smug smile of his own before Kaiba has a chance to reply anything.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Thanks to Violet-Eclipse, LovelyRose5001, dancing elf, theabridgedkuriboh, Angel Dove1 and three notes for the review.

The next chapter will be out on the 9th and than the special for Patrick's day will be out on the 17th. After that you'll have to wait a little because I'm going to Ireland for a week and won't be able to update but you'll get two shortly after each other once I'm back. So there will be 4 more chapters during this month and I hope you'll like them. Joey and Seto will obviously see each other a few times this month even though Joey doesn't have to be back for an assignment for a while. One of those will be rather interesting since Seto will finally be nice to Joey when he's there to appreciate it.


	11. 9th of march 2013

**9th of march 2013**

**Mai**

Joey sits in front of his laptop that used to belong to his father. The fist few days he used it, it felt strange since he always had to think about his father but it is slowly getting a little better. He hasn't been out since Duke's birthday but Tristan had bugged him the previous day and Joey has a strong feeling that he'll call again and won't stop until he gets what he wants.

The game he's playing is addictive though. He already has done all the hours of gaming he's supposed to do and answered most of the questions but this time he doesn't even try to answer questions like what flower he likes best or what outfit for the character he prefers. He simply wrote, 'I thought you knew by now that just because I'm gay doesn't mean I care about those damned flowers.' and 'Ask Duke about outfits. I just grab something cheep that is way too big to ensure it fits, just to avoid having to try it on. Which also means that I'll never waste the in game money on outfits that do nothing, so how am I supposed to say anything about it apart from it being a waste of time to even look into it?'

Joey can hardly wait for the look on Kaiba's face when he reads it and is wondering if he should return it early. Part of him wants to, since he finished in a week what was supposed to take a month and is already just playing for fun. Kaiba's face when he reads those answers must be good and he also might actually be surprised to have it returned so soon. But he worries that he can't play the game anymore when he really does return the stick. And he also still has to answer some questions but Joey had gotten fed up with them and thought to first play a little for fun and answer them later.

At the start he had some trouble setting the game up but after a while he got the hang of it and by now it is his favorite game and just dosen't want to hand it back to Kaiba, unable to play it. Maybe he will try to play it without the stick soon to see if it'll work or ask Seth if he can copy it for him so he doesn't need Kaiba's stick anymore.

His phone rings and Joey grabs it, not even looking at the display because his eyes are still focused on his little character which is currently riding his red eye black dragon. "Hi." He just said after picking up.

"Hey Joey." And Joey wanted to groan after hearing Tristan's voice and already knew what he wanted. "How about you go out with us tonight? Lyman is already bugging Duke and might show up too. I guess ya got an admirer."

"If he's coming, I won't." Joey grumbles. "That dude was way too annoying and he so isn't my type."

"I thought so." Tristan chuckles. "The second he called you sweet I knew that it would never work out but what the heck, you can go out with us anyway and who knows, maybe you find someone else or just have some fun with us?"

_'How can you have fun being the third wheel?'_ Joey thought with a sigh. "I don't know. I'm busy playing a game of Kaiba's that I have to test and trust me, I'm so loving this one."

"I really can't believe that Kaiba lets you earn your money that easily." Tristan wonders.

"Neither can I." Joey replies, "But he did mention that the main winter migration to the south ended and all the piled up work is sorted, so he doesn't have all that much work for me right now. I've got so much time to do this that I'm actually mostly playing for fun."

"Then you also have time to come with us." Tristan sums up.

Joey gives a sigh. "Yeah, I guess I would have time. But to be honest, I don't really feel like going out. Especially not if Lyman shows up."

"How about I invite the rest of the gang and get Duke to forget about Lyman and you?" Tristan suggests. "But I really think that you need to get out more."

"I'm fine Tristan." Joey insists but notices the worried tone his friend has.

"Come on, Joey." Tristan keeps trying. "The whole gang hasn't been out together in ages."

"We've all been at Duke's birthday just last week." Joey insists.

"Yeah and a whole bunch of others too." Tristan whines. "I meant just us and no one else. We haven't been together on a party since New Year."

"Yeah." Joey chuckles "The cleaning that caused a mess."

"You see," Tristan cheers, "You enjoy going out with us and I'm sure you'll do tonight too, so come on. Who knows how much work Kaiba will load on you as soon as the summer migration starts."

"Don't remind me." Joey sighs, "I hope there won't be too many surveys during summer. I really don't want to stand in the heat all the time."

"Well tonight you don't have to stand in the heat and can drink a nice cold beer with us and don't even try to say no. I'm going to call Yugi next and get the gang together to have some fun tonight." Tristan insists. "If you want I can see if Mai is in the area. Maybe she and Valon can join us, they´re nearly a part of the gang, right?"

"That would actually be cool." Joey says a little more cheerful at the prospect. But he still doubts that Mai's in the area. The two of them are always on the road with Alister and Raphael. By now they´re like a real biker gang and Joey doesn't really want to know how they get the money for their trips. But then again, they might participate in smaller duel competitions and win them. One of them is sure to win.

"See, I try to get her and the others and you just show up, promise?" Tristan asks.

"All right. When and where will we meet?" Joey finally agrees with the strange feeling that he'll regret it. Duke will probably let Lyman show up anyway and he's going to flirt outrageously again all night. But Tristan had a point, going out a little more might be good and it probably is about time that he starts doing that.

"Finally." Tristan cheers. "I'll get to calling them and pick you up at eight, got it?"

After that Joey only hears the beep because Tristan already ended the call.

He seems to be in a rush to get the party started. Joey can't help but grin a little about his enthusiasm and decides that it might be for the better to really go out. He can't hide from the world forever and even though his ex has hurt him, he's not the only guy in the world and maybe he´ll find a better one at some point if he starts going out again. He gives a sigh and looks at the time before he decides to eat a little, now that his fridge was nice and full, unlike it had been at the start of the year. Once Joey is done he reluctantly takes a shower and slowly gets ready to go out with his friends. By the time Tristan rings at the bell, he's just about ready and just says through the speaker that he'll be down in a second. He takes one more deep breath before he takes his coat and goes down.

"Hi Tristan." He says as cheerful as he can once he's down and is surprised that it comes so easy. He isn't sure though if he's simply getting used to the pretence of looking cheerful or simply is getting less depressed.

"Hey Joey." Tristan says just as cheerful, standing right next to his boyfriend. "You look great."

"Thanks." Joey smiles, "Where are we going?"

"To the new Irish pub that opened here recently." Tristan grins, "We've got to check it out before Paddy's day."

"Why's that?" Joey asks, "Do you want to go out with Duke then?"

"You´re too." Tristan grins and Joey fears that he already knows where this is going, "I thought we'd all meet up there then."

"We'll see." Joey sighs. "I'd rather first see how tonight goes because to be completely honest, I'm still not sure if I'm in the mood to go out yet."

"I'll get you in the mood in no time." Tristan grins.

"Don't let Duke hear that." Joey chuckles.

Joey can see the initial confuse on Tristan's face and can see the change on his face once he get's it. He tries to look calm but the blush on his face proves that he isn't as calm as he tries to look when he says, "You know that I didn't mean it that way."

"Sure I do." Joey replies, "But would Duke know that too?"

Tristan pales, "Please don't tell him, he's going to bug me with his jealousy again."

"Is he so bad?" Joey asks.

"He's worse." Tristan complains, "He can be happy that I'm not as bad as he is, neither with flirting nor with the jealousy."

"Honestly, if you were, you'd never stay together with him." Joey states, remembering Duke's flirting on Valentines day. "I doubt that he can stop himself from flirting with every girl in his way if his life depended on it."

"You're so right." Tristan sighs, "I don't know if he just enjoys being the center of attention or if he has some kind of ego problem and needs the constant reassurance that he can still get any girl he wants to but at least he never really ends up doing anything but flirt with those girls."

"Bad enough if you ask me." Joey mumbles, "I don't know if I could stand that. At least not after my last boyfriend."

"Don't even think about that idiot." Tristan chides, "You shouldn't waste a single thought on that jerk and anyway, I'm sure you'll find the right one soon. After all, you don't look that bad."

"I don't want someone new yet." Joey rolls his eyes, "And I'm just saying that if I had another one, maybe in a few years, I don't think I could trust him as you do with Duke if he'd be flirting like that. I mean, after being cheated on once now, I guess I would just start worrying that it happens again."

"I sort of get that, but you've got to remember that not every guy is the same." Tristan tries to cheer him on.

"I know." Joey agrees, "But if he's flirting, it will be hard for me to believe that he's just like Duke and not like my ex. To be honest, I don't even get how you can trust Duke not to go further."

"I don't know, I just don't think that he would do that." Tristan replies and watches Joey for a moment before they finally reach the pub they were headed to. Most of the others are already there and cheering when they see Joey enter along with Tristan. "It's good to finally see you out and about again." Mai says.

"Good to finally see you again girl." Joey cheers, "Where have you been and what are you up to nowadays?"

"Don't get her started." Valon warns with a loving look towards the blond woman, "Once she starts talking, nothing is going to stop her."

"I know," Joey replies, "But I don't mind, unlike you I haven't been around to witness her latest adventures for myself."

"Maybe," Valon says and gets ready to run, "But unlike you I've heard her go on about it so often that I'm sick of it."

Mai calmly looked after Valon once he made a quick escape towards Raphael. "Like I would ever force him to listen."

"Don't be upset and start talking." Joey orders her grinning. "I bet you've got better stories than I do."

"Probably, from what I heard since the last time we saw each other, you've had even worse luck than before." Mai replies, "And here I used to think that you're the luckiest guy in the universe."

"Honestly," Joey sighs, "I'm starting to think that we all have the same amount of luck and I simply used it all up at once."

"Don't even think that." Mai chides, "I'm sure it's going to be better again soon. And I heard you have a job? I mean that's a start, right?"

"Yeah." Joey replies, sounding depressed, "Did you also hear what kind of job?"

"Not really." Mai says, surprised that Joey seems to be so down about the job. "But it doesn't sound as if you really like it."

"Currently, I love it." Joey replies, "Sometimes I hate it but most of the time it's just strange."

"Why strange?" She wants to know. "And how comes that you sometimes love it and sometime hate it?"

"Currently I'm testing a game that is really fun but sometimes I have to stand around and do silly questionnaires or other stupid stuff. The best part was the business trip to Bremen where I stayed with Mokuba and Serenity for a week rather than in my hotel." Joey started to report.

"Then why so down?" Mai asks, "So some jobs aren't the best but it still sounds like a reasonably good job."

"It's my boss." Joey grumbles, "I'm working for Kaiba."

"Mokuba Kaiba?" Mai asks unable to imagine Joey working for the older Kaiba.

"I wish." Joey replies. "But unfortunately, no. It's moneybags and I hear dog comments and other stuff all the time."

"You're working for Seto Kaiba?" Mai asks surprised but without the outrage that usually is in Tristan's voice when the topic arises.

"Yeah, I guess." Joey replies, "Better than starving for sure but still I would rather have some other work."

"Are you still looking for something then?" Mai asks.

"Sure," Joey answer but after thinking about it he has to add, "Or I would be looking if I had the time."

"Is he giving you so much work?" Mai asks.

"At the start it was a lot and I hardly had time to even think about getting something else but at the moment it's not so bad but I'm currently testing this really great game and it's addictive. It really is, I can't stop playing it. Tristan had a hard time talking me into this because I want to play that game so I didn't really get around looking for a job either." Joey grins.

"Are you sure you even want to find something else?" Mai chuckles. "Because it actually sounds like looking for a job isn't all that high on your priority list."

"It was at the start." Joey replies with a smile, "But by now, it's sort of getting fun. I can hardly wait to bring Kaiba the answers to the questions about the game and see what he'll say."

"I think you should keep working for him." Mai replies, "You look happier than the last time I saw you and considering everything that happened after that, I didn't think it possible. You look nearly as happy as you've been working in that game shop."

"Well, maybe I like it more than I thought I would." Joey muses thoughtfully. "But what if he get's fed up about our constant bickering, I'd be standing there with nothing again if that happens before I have something else."

"How about you try to not bicker with him?" Mai suggests.

"That's funny." Joey grins, "Serenity suggested the exact same thing."

"Maybe because that's a good idea." Mai points out. "So you should listen to it."

"No can do." Joey claimed grinning even more. "I can't stop fighting with him and considering what Mokuba said, he'd be more likely to kick me out if I do that anyway."

"Why should he kick you out if you don't fight with him?" Mai asks surprised.

"Beats me." Joey says, "I don't get it either but apparently, he likes the bickering for some reason."

"Never knew he's gay." Mai muses.

"What does liking to bicker have to do with being gay?" Joey asks, "Because I doubt that it does."

"Not directly." Mai replies, "But you do know that most boys pick on girls because they like them and don't want to say it? I guess this means he likes you."

"That's actually a possible assumption, or rather it would be, but I think you forgot something." Joey says

"And what would that be?" Mai wants to know.

"Ir's true that boys pick on girls they like." Joey agrees before adding with a wicked grin, "But jerks pick on everyone and he's the biggest jerk alive."

Mai just rolls her eyes and says, "Whatever."

"But now enough from me, what did you do?" Joey asks trying to redirect the topic to anything other than wild speculations about Kaiba liking him, the thought is way too ridiculous for his taste.

"Nothing much." Mai replies, "We've been around some places and entered some duel monster tournaments but other than that it was sort of boring."

"How are things with you and Valon?" Joey asks. The last time Joey had seen the two of them, Valon had mentioned that he wanted to ask Mai to marry him and Joey was dying to find out if he did.

"It's fine I guess." She replies, "He's a little upset at times but other than that it's fine."

"Why is he upset?" Joey has to ask.

"Because every time he asks me to marry him, I say no." She replies, "He just doesn't give up."

Joey can't help but laugh a little at her reaction, even though he pities Valon. "Why do you keep on saying no? I thought you love him."

"I do, right now." She says with a sigh, "But I don't want to marry. I just don't believe in people staying together forever and fail to see the point of getting married."

"And what about having a family together?" Joey asks, hoping that he can help out Valon a little.

"Oh please don't talk about that." Mai sighs, "I'm actually scared of needles."

"Do I have to get that?" Joey looks at her confused. "I mean I know that a lot of people don't like injections but I really don't get what needles have to do with starting a family."

She just smiles at him, "He want's a family, including at least ten kids. He even tried to pierce his condoms to knock me up without letting me know what he's trying."

"So you don't want kids?" Joey wonders.

"I wouldn't mind actually." Mai replies, "I mean, I love the life I have now, you know, riding my bike from city to city is kind of fun. But I also wouldn't mind to start settling down somewhere. I guess I'm not as young as I used to be anymore."

"Then why don't you just marry him and have a kid if you wouldn't mind that either?" Joey asks.

"Because he tried to knock me up without talking to me about it at all." Mai growls and glares to Valon. "And if he thinks that he can just trick me behind my back he seriously needs to learn not to mess with me."

Joey can't help but laugh even though he pities Valon for his stubborn girlfriend. But at least he is sure that they're still happy together and that some relationships have a real chance to last, even though Mai doesn't seem to believe it yet. But the longer they talk during that night, the more certain Joey is that sooner or later Valon will get his wishes fulfilled.

* * *

**Authors note:** Thanks to theabridgedkuriboh, Angel Dove1, dancing elf, Leviathan of the Sea and Violet-Eclipse for the reviews.

**Leviathan of the Sea asked in a review:** "Hello. I had a hard time understanding something... you said that Lyman studied alchemy, the medieval study of turning metals into gold. I didn't think that is was still practiced. Is this what you meant or something else."  
**In case anyone else is wondering that too:** Lyman Banner is a character from YuGiOh GX and said to be an alchemist.  
And there is more to it then turning metals into gold.  
'Western alchemy is recognized as a protoscience that contributed to the development of modern chemistry and medicine. Alchemists developed a framework of theory, terminology, experimental process and basic laboratory techniques that are still recognizable today.' (I copied this from Wikipedia)  
I also read on Wikipedia that the history of alchemy has become a significant and recognized subject of academic study. So Lyman probably would have studied something about the history as well as about modern chemistry to call himself an alchemist and stating that he studied Alchemy.  
On a German page I also found out the rather interesting fact that the The Emerald Tablet, also known as Smaragdine Table, Tabula Smaragdina, or The Secret of Hermes -which is considered to be the foundation of Alchemy- was (according to Legends) found in the Great Pyramid of Giza.  
The Legend claims it to be the work of Hermes Trismegistus, a legendary Hellenistic combination of the Greek god Hermes and the Egyptian god Thoth. Which means alchemy has already been alive in Ancient Egypt for which there is more prove then just this one legend. Even the name might have his origins in a combination of a Greek word and an Egyptian one. It might also come from China since some words are similar but the page I read states it less likely. I'm clearly not an expert on that topic though.  
But maybe it was even supposed to exist during the time of Atem and the millenniums puzzle in the YuGiOh story line. Which is the main reason that I kept it in the story. I don't know much about the GX series (I never liked it all that much) and don't know if the fact that Lyman is an alchemist is vital to the story but in case it is I wanted it to be part of this story since I brought him into it.

**The next chapter** will be out on the 17th and will obviously be about St. Patrick's day.


	12. 17th March 2013

**17th March 2013**

**St. Patrick's day**

At first Joey hasn't been sure if he should go to the party that Tristan wanted to have but by now he was slowly starting to get excited about it. Duke's birthday has been nice and the night out just with his friends was even better. It has been ages since he'd last seen Mai and even though she is gone again, Joey is starting to really get excited about going out again. He looks at the mirror after getting dressed. His hair is still slightly damp from the shower earlier and due to that not quite as wild as usually. It's nearly as smooth as Kaiba's and for a moment Joey wonders what he's doing right now. He hasn't heard anything from him since Duke's birthday party. With a sigh he notices that it shouldn't surprise him. Before he started to work for the jerk he sometimes hasn't heard anything for him for a month or longer and even then it was only from the news or from Serenity or Mokuba. Apart from their siblings´ wedding of course.

That had changed right at the start of this year. Joey saw him about once a week since he works for Kaiba. Sometimes a little less but not seeing him for over two weeks is starting to feel like a long time and Joey can't help but wonder if he's okay and what he's doing. Joey laughs about the last thought himself. At this time, Kaiba is most likely behind his desk typing good knows what on his laptop. Maybe V's around and annoying him a little in Joey's stead. Joey just has to like V since he's one of the few that dares to annoy Kaiba even though Joey isn't sure if it's always intentionally in his case.

Joey gives a sigh and is about to walk out of the door when he grabs the USB stick for Kaiba's game. Maybe he should return it before meeting his friends. It's already starting to get dark but knowing that workaholic, Joey assumes that he's probably still in his office anyway, at least it's worth a shot. Joey hopes that he can rub it into Kaiba's face the next time he starts about low expectations that he actually returned something in about half the time he was given. Joey starts to walk towards Kaiba corp.

Once he's in front of it he just looks up with a sigh. Kaiba will probably just say that it was easy to finish this early since he only gave him so much time because he doesn't have enough work for Joey. And at any rate, Joey knows that he's just making excuses to check on him and is sure that he shouldn't bother with that. He doesn't get himself why he wants to see that he's well. Of course he is, there isn't much that can stop that guy. Still Joey looks up at the only window in the building with the lights on with a smile. Once again it seems like Kaiba is the last one still in his office.

Joey grins for a moment and remembers the last time he stood in this place and looked up to the very same window. It was darker and colder and not just the weather, but his life had seemed that way too. Unlike that day, today is sunny and warm for the middle of March. He still has to wear a coat but it isn't even closed nor is it his warm winter coat. His life is nicer too. His fridge is full and Joey knows that he can even find some money if he looks into his wallet. Joey gives one more sigh. His life is still far from being perfect, but it is getting much better again and that will have to be enough for now.

Just when Joey wants to continue his way to the pub he sees someone standing in front of him. Joey stares at the brunet man with blue eyes who appeared while he had looked up. He's holding his breath when he starts to walk, pretending not to care and utterly failing in the attempt.

"Joey." The other says and receives a glare from the blond.

"What do you want?" Joey asks his ex-boyfriend. Why on earth does he have to run into him?

"I missed you." He replies, "And I mean, maybe it's fate that we meet here tonight."

"What do you mean?" Joey asks, trying to sound angry but actually feeling a slight bit of hope. He still missed him too. But after everything he doesn't just want to give in. "You cheated on me, so why should I take you back?"

"I thought, that maybe we could go and have a drink?" The other tries, "If you're busy tonight, we could meet up another night and talk for starters. Maybe we can give it another shot."

"I don't know." Joey replies, "Nothing has changed since the last time we saw each other. You cheated on me. How am I supposed to trust you again?"

"I know it will take time but I'm sure we can work it out." He doesn't seem willing to give up so easily and Joey has to admit that he is a little happy about it. "I love you Joey."

"And you honestly believe that Joey is dumb enough to just swallow that load of crap?" Another voice from behind Joey asks. Joey doesn't need to turn around to know that the light in Seto's office is out much earlier than it was the last time Joey had been standing here.

"Stay out of it jerk and leave Joey the hell alone." Joey's ex says looking at Kaiba, "I know you only torture him and that you two hate each other, so leave my Joey alone."

"I'm not yours." Joey points out angrily.

"Please Joey, just one more chance." The guy tries again, this time looking as begging as he can.

"Joey already was stupid enough to date someone as far beneath him as you are once." Kaiba points out from behind Joey, "I'm sure he learned from his mistake."

Now Joey does turn in surprise and stares at Kaiba who looks at Joey's ex with a look Joey knows but hasn't seen for a while. Joey hasn't even noticed that the way Kaiba looks at him changed until now. Now that Kaiba is using the same look for Joey's ex-boyfriend. A look that clearly says, 'You're not even worth the air you're breathing. Never mind having the honour to be in my presence.'

"That's not up to you." Joey hears his ex say and turns back to him. A slightly smug smile is starting to appear on Joey's lips as he notices the obvious intimidation on the face of his ex caused by Kaiba's glare.

"That's true enough, it really isn't any of his business who I date or don't date." Joey agrees before adding, "But it sure as hell isn't your business anymore either. If ya really wanted me back so much, why did ya never show up at my place? I bet your new lover just dumped ya because ya suck in bed. But whatever the reason, it's over and that´s it."

After that Joey turns back to look at Kaiba and says, "I've got something for you." He gets the USB stick out of his pocket and passes it to Kaiba, "I finished early and thought I´d drop it off while I pass here anyway."

"Thanks." Kaiba says averting his eyes towards Joey, who wonders since when Kaiba started to look like he might at least consider to have some respect for the slightly shorter blond duelist. "By the way, it seems like you're supposed to meet your friends somewhere. If you want I can offer you a ride."

"How did ya know?" Joey asks, ignoring the feeling like his ex must still be standing behind him and is glaring holes into his backside.

"The way you´re dressed clearly shows that you're on your way for a night out with your friends and you mentioned that you're passing here anyway and knowing you, you're probably running late after wasting your time with that waste of space you actually bothered to date for a while." Kaiba explained.

Joey looks at the time, "Oh no, I'm really going to be late again. And I honestly tried to be on time."

"Like I said," Kaiba offers again, "I can give you a ride."

"That's nice." Joey replies sceptically. Joey waits until they´re in the vehicle and the door is closed before Joey looks at his ex again and is sort of happy for the angry look on his face. He knows that it isn't exactly nice to reject him this harshly but after all the pain he has caused Joey he still feels it justified.

"Where to?" Kaiba asks after a moment.

Joey tells him the name of the Irish pub where he's supposed to meet the others and only after Kaiba has passed that information to the driver and the limousine is starting to leave does Joey dare to ask, "Why are ya doing this?"

"Why am I doing what?" Kaiba asks, holding his phone in his hand to check some things online with his phone.

"Why are ya being so nice to me all of a sudden?" Joey asks, "I mean, not just with giving me some work but also with the ride now and well, everything ya did so far?"

"I just thought that since you waste your time to return my USB stick the least I can do is giving you a ride to minimize the delay I caused you." Kaiba replies.

"You didn't cause the delay, he did. And by the way," Joey feels the heat rise to his cheeks, "Did you really mean what ya said?"

"Even though I have no idea if you're referring to the fact that I would consider it stupid to believe the crap that ignorant male produced or the fact that he is miles beneath you," Kaiba replies drily without showing any emotion on his face, "I meant everything I said out there."

"Thanks." Joey mumbles with a slight blush.

"Don't thank me." Kaiba insists, "It's only the truth."

"I'm surprised to hear it from you though." Joey replies. "Yugi and the rest sort of said the same after we broke up and they heard what he did. But I never thought that you consider anyone beneath me. I thought they're all just beneath you."

"Well, he clearly is beneath me since he's already beneath you." Kaiba points out. "But even though I don't have any high expectations from you considering the quality of your work, I do have one expectation that I usually wouldn't have. One that I hold above everything else and that's the reason I gave you the job."

Joey watches him for a moment and after noticing that he doesn't continue he asks, "And what expectation would that be?"

"I expect you to be loyal." Seto replies and after noticing the confused look on Joey's face he adds. "I don´t tend to trust people and I have very good reasons not to trust people easily, considering my position and the money involved in my business. The people that usually test my games are doing so in a highly secure area of Kaiba Crop. And no one leaves it without being swiped by security to ensure that no one is taking out any data. You're the only one with the permission to take it out, since no one will assume anyone to have that permission, so no one will try to steal something they don't think you can have."

"So you think my good point is that I'm to poor and stupid to have anyone think me worth the trouble to steal from me?" Joey asks confused.

"No." Kaiba replies with a smug grin. "Others aren't allowed because I'd fear that they sell the data as soon as they have it. But I trust you not to betray me in such a matter. The rest is just a nice side effect."

"You mean I could get money for that stuff?" Joey asks teasingly, "Could you return that stick for another few days?"

Kaiba just grins at him, "Tease all you want. I still trust you."

Joey is surprised but can't help but smile a little, "Thanks. I promise not to disappoint that trust."

"I know." Kaiba states drily before looking into Joey's eyes and saying, "And next time you date someone, make sure that he is worthy of your love and truly returns it. Because you deserve someone much better than the last one you had."

"I still never thought you would ever say something like that." Joey muses, looking at Kaiba with a happy smile. He isn't sure why, but it really feels good to hear Kaiba say something like that.

"By the way," Kaiba says shortly before they reach the pub. "Since you finished the assignment, do me a favour and stop by at my office on the 26th. I might have something for you then."

"Sure thing." Joey replies, "What time? After all I doubt ya want me to burst into a meeting."

"I'm quite sure V would keep you amused until I have time." Kaiba grumbles, "He seems to be rather fond of you."

"Yeah, he's funny." Joey grins.

"Anyway. Since you asked, you can stop by around 8 in the morning." Kaiba suggests.

"That early?" Joey says with a sigh.

"Don't you know? Only the early bird gets the worm." Kaiba smiles smugly while the limousine parks in front of the pub.

"Screw the worms. I want cheese." Joey replies and after a slightly confused look on Kaiba's face he adds, "Don't ya know? Only the second mouse gets the cheese."

Kaiba can't help but grin a little before he replies, "Just make sure to be on time for once, please."

"Sure, see ya then." Joey says while the door is opened by the driver and Joey leaves the limousine. He waves at the departing vehicle before going into the pub with his spirits higher than they've been in a long time.

Joey walks right over to Yugi, Tristan and Duke. "Don't tell me I'm late again." Joey cheers when he sits down with his friends.

"That depends on the point of view." Yugi grins, "Since you're always at least 15 minutes late, we didn't exactly think you'd show for another 10 minutes. So even though you're about 5 minutes late, for your standard, you're still early."

"Then let's say I'm early. Because that would be a first for me." Joey grins, knowing that it isn't completely true. He has been on time before, like at his father´s funeral or Serenity's wedding. He was on time on a lot of other occasions as well and he intended to make sure to be on time for the next meeting with Kaiba, just to prove to him that he can be on time.

"You look happy today." Yugi notices after awhile.

"I feel good too." Joey replies smiling. "But guess who I met." After that Joey tells them that he met his ex and how he tried to get him back. He left out how Kaiba had been present and that it were Kaiba's words that actually stopped Joey from giving him another chance and by now, Joey was already happy about it. Kaiba was right, if that guy cheated on him, than he wasn't worth the trouble.

Joey truly enjoys the rest of the night with his friends more than he thought possible during the start of the year. By the time he went home he was glad that Tristan had the idea to go there. It was the first time Joey saw Irish dancing live and the Irish music was nice too. But the best part still was just hanging out with his friends and for once actually believing that his life isn't just getting slightly better, but that it will be good again and that happier times are still waiting along the way.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

I want to thank Violet-Eclipse, Whatulookingat, Angel Dove1, theabridgedkuriboh and dancing elf for the review.

Hope you liked the chapter. I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little longer for the next one since I'm flying to Ireland for a week soon and can't update until I'm back. But I'll update twice in one week on the 26th (to find out if Joey can be on time and if the current peace an actually last) and the 31st (an Easter special that won't have all that much about Easter and mostly about Joey's work) to make up for the missing week. I wish you all a great time until then and I hope to find many reviews when I'm back from my beloved Ireland.


	13. 26th March 2013

**26th March 2013**

**Fighting**

Joey enters the Kaiba Corp. building at 15 minutes to eight and is proud of himself that he's early. Especially since he keeps thinking about Kaiba a lot lately. Even though he saw him on Padrick's day he has the strong feeling that something is amiss. Like something wasn't right but Joey just doesn't know what.

Once Joey is at the top floor he walks up to V, who looks at him in surprise. "You're early. And that this early in the morning."

"Of course." Joey replies, "To be honest, I find it way easier to be early in the mornings. I'm usually fine getting up, unless something kept me up the previous night. But if I'm doing something else I just tend to lose track of time and all of a sudden I'm running late."

"I sort of get it." V replies. "There is less of a distraction in the morning as long as you don't start anything like watching TV or checking your mails."

"Well the later one can't distract me." Joey smiles, "I don't have a mail account yet."

"You don't have one? How come you don't have one?" V asks shocked that anyone can live without a mail account nowadays. How on earth can he have an account anywhere else if he doesn't have a mail account? For him the three worst things that can happen are firstly, if his parents die. Secondly if his friends would die and thirdly, if his internet and or computer dies.

"I don't know. When I was in school we never had the money for a good computer and later I didn't really think about it so often. Dad was working on his laptop but it seemed like it was only used for work. But now that Kaiba gave me that computer game to test I'm thinking about buying a game or two. But I never bothered with internet yet." Joey replies uncaring.

V stares at him in disbelieve. "Do you have any idea what you're missing out on? You can do literally anything online. You have to start using the internet. And why buy a game if you can play countless of different games online for free if you know where to find it?"

"That's the point." Joey insists, "I wouldn't know where to find them."

Suddenly V grins in a way that makes Joey slightly weary. "Why don't you ask our dear boss to show you how it works and help you set up a mail account as well as showing you some interesting pages? I can write down some more for you once you figure out the basic use of the internet."

"I guess I could also ask Seth." Joey musses, "I bet Joe would love to come over sometimes too and I can give them some nice treats."

"Who's Seth?" V asks disappointed.

"He's the six year old that lives next door to me." Joey replies, "And he's the cutest little smart ass I know and I bet that helping me with an internet account and showing me some stuff online will be easy for that kid."

Joey notices a determined look in V's eyes and wonders what he's planning, "I still would advice you to ask Mr. Kaiba instead. He can show you pages a six year old shouldn't look at if you get what I mean?"

"I can't really think of anything Seth shouldn't show me apart from violent stuff or porn." Joey mumbles. "And you're not seriously suggesting I'd ask Kaiba to show me porn online?"

"Do I even want to know what you're talking about?" Joey hears Kaiba ask just before he appears in the door.

"He started." Joey quickly says with a grin.

"He needed to be told." V quickly defends.

Kaiba glares at him for a moment while saying, "Just get inside, Joey."

Joey walks into the office before V can even think about starting anything else while Kaiba is present. "Now what kind of job do ya have this time?" Joey asks, "I hope it's nice."

"I'm not sure if you'll like it and neither do I care about your personal preference for the jobs I give you."

"How bad is it?" Joey grumbles, certain that if Kaiba points out that he doesn't care if Joey doesn't like a job means that everyone would just hate that job and most probably not even do it. Especially not for Joey's kind of pay.

"I'm sure you've heard that this company is releasing a new game at the start of next month." Kaiba starts.

"Sure." Joey cheers. "I think it's that first game I tested, isn't it? I can't wait to buy it."

"To further promote the KaibaGame shop said game will be sold prior to the official release. It will be sold on Wednesday but there will be a highly limited stock." Kaiba explains further. "There will be an official announcement tomorrow morning and I assume that a great number of people will go there to get the game early. Since the shop´s manager seems to think the same he requested that I provide some additional staff for him for that day only. He fears that even if everyone of his employees is present it might be too much. He mostly needs additional security to assure that no one will get violent towards the end in an attempt to get the last game. But some additional sales personal would also be welcomed. None of the others that do work to yours and fill in where needed, has any experience in that line of work which is why I picked you to help out with the selling."

"Really?" Joey cheers, "I get to work in a shop again?"

"Just for a week." Seto insists. "You can pick up a letter with explanations for the shop´s manager from V and bring it there today. You'll be scheduled to work there by him for tomorrow so you can get to know the place a little. You'll be there all day on Wednesday and you'll be filling in for three more days, so the staff that is working overtime on that day can take some time off. I'll be expecting a report on the selling, as well as your performance and the work of additional security which the shop manager will give you when you leave the shop on the 30th of March and you'll bring it to me the next day, understood?"

"Sure, sure." Joey says still cheerful. Even if his return to work in a game shop is only briefly he can't wait to work there again. "Is there anything else?"

"No that's it. You may go to V and pick up the letter." Kaiba finishes.

Joey walks out of the office once again feeling like something is missing again and walks up towards V, who just holds out the letter grinning, "Looks like you won again." He says and after a confused look on the blonds face he adds, "Well you smile like you just hit a jackpot and that one time you looked upset you said that it wasn't because you fought in there but because you lost."

Joey stares in surprise before he wordlessly turns to walk back to Kaiba's office and opens the door without even knocking. "I forgot to say something really, really important."

"And what is it?" Kaiba asks looking at his laptop and not even slowing in the speed of his typing.

"You're a jerk." Joey states dryly.

Now Kaiba looks up at him after all with a slightly questioning look on his face. "I'm nor really surprised to hear that from you, but this time I must admit that I fail to see a reason. Please be kind enough to satisfy my curiosity on this matter and enlighten me on which of my actions displeased you this time? Not that I have any intentions to change whatever actions it might be."

"I don't know." Joey grins and after seeing Kaiba's confused face he adds, "Apart from the fact that you probably deserve it even if I don't know the reason, I just missed calling you that. I was already wondering why the last time I saw you felt so strange and I just got it. We didn't fight. And we didn't fight this time either. I miss that. So here it goes, you're a jerk and a workaholic."

"You really are a stupid mutt, aren't you?" Kaiba grins slightly smug, "Happy now?"

"Sure." Joey grins happily. "And I'm not stupid nor a mutt."

After that Joey closed the door to his office again, still with a happy smile on his face, while V is laughingly asking, "You two really can't live without fighting each other, can you?"

"Seems like we can't." Joey grins and walks of with the letter in hand straight to the so far most hated place he knew. The Kaiba Game shop. The manager is already expecting him and shows him around the place. It's much bigger than the tiny shop that belonged to that nice older lady that lived across the hall.

After discussing the schedule he would have for the next few days, Joey walks to Yugi to tell him about the good news. By the time Joey returned to his apartment it is past ten at night and to Joey's surprise Seth is sitting right in front of his door, reading a book. "Seth?" Joey asks in surprise. "Is something wrong?"

"Not really." Seth replies and quickly stands up and closes the book, not even bothering to put anything between the pages he's on. "I was just wondering if you could give me some advice?"

"Sure." Joey replies, "Want to come in for it?"

"I doubt that it'll be necessary." Seth replies, "I was wondering if you know of an appropriate and most of all really cheep birthday gift for Joe on Thursday next week. She'll turn four then and I'd like to get her something special but I have hardly any money at hand and can't think of anything I could get her that I can actually afford."

Joey thinks about it for a moment and then cheers. "I've got it. I'll get everything to make some cookies and decorate them nicely for next week. Then you'll come over the day before and help me prepare the cookie dough. On the fourth you'll come by with your sweetheart of a sister and we'll help her make the cookies the way she'll like it. With her creativity they're bound to look great and she's sure to love doing that with you. And maybe you can invite one or two kids from her Kindergarten over for later that afternoon? I bet a nice party will be the best thing. Unless Ralph and Mia already prepared something but we can still make the cookies with her."

"It seems they forgot about it." Seth replies, "I reminded them and they promised to get a present but they won't have enough time that day to organize a party. They already told Joe and considering her disappointment a party will probably be a great gift. But you'll have all the work with that so it'll be your present for her."

"Not really." Joey reassures. "You're going to help with the dough and you have to invite her friends since I don't know them. I can invite a few of my grown up friends, that way she'll get more presents and I get some people to help me organize the kids. I'm sure Yugi will love to help organize a kiddie birthday party and Téa and Tristan might help too. But most of all Seth, if you hadn't told me, I wouldn't know. You're the one who got it rolling and you're the one who will bring her here. Just don't tell her before you'll bring her on that Monday after Kindergarten. That way she'll get two surprises. First the cookies and then the guests and the party."

"You really would do that for us?" Seth asks and even though his words show his surprises, his voice and his face hardly let on that he feels that way.

"Sure." Joey replies, "And in return you can do me a favor too. A friend of mine was really shocked when he heard that I know so little about the internet that I don't even have my own email account so maybe you can help me get one and teach me how to use the internet?"

"You don't have a mail account?" Seth asks and this time his voice does show the surprise and shock causing Joey to blush a little.

"All right I know it already, I'm living behind the moon. Will you show me now or what?" Joey asks.

"Behind the moon is too friendly." Seth replies with a sigh, "Behind Pluto would be more accurate if you don't even have a mail account. But sure, since you're helping me greatly by organizing Joe's birthday party, I'll guess it's a more than reasonable request which I gladly accept. If you want we can start right away."

"You're six and it's really late, so I'd say you stop by tomorrow and then we´ll be starting okay?" Joey suggests with a grin, while saying that Joey lived behind Pluto, Seth strongly reminded him of Seto which Joey actually found amusing, considering that he also resembles his own black dragon. "If you want you can bring Joe along and she can draw or play a little over at my place and maybe we can play with her after you showed me a little bit?"

"Sure." Seth says and walks back towards his own door. He pulls out a key for it and Joey is wondering why his foster parents don't even mind if he's coming and going at this time of the night and how little they really do for those kids. Momentarily he's considering to call social services again after all but the thought that Seth and Joe will be separated right before her birthday because of him stops him again. He does decide to keep a closer eye on the two though.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thanks to Violet-Eclipse, Angel Dove1, theabridgedkuriboh, dancing elf and MillenniumXOLoveXOStories or the reviews.

The next chapter will be on Sunday and have a tiny bit about Easter in it.


	14. 31th March 2013

**31th March 2013**

**Easter**

Joey is walking to meet Kaiba and has to think about the talk he had with the manager of the KaibaGame shop the previous day when he picked up the letter for Kaiba.

"Hi Joey." The manager had said with a smile. "Why so somber all of a sudden? I thought you like it here?"

"I do." Joey stated sadly. "I'm just really disappointed that my last shift just ended."

"Well, Maybe if you ask Mister Kaiba he'll let you work here more permanently." The shop's manager suggested. "I really wouldn't mind, you've been a great help."

"Yeah, right." Joey laughed unhappily. "Like he'll ever do something for me."

"If he doesn't do it for you, maybe he'll do it for me." The manager said with a smile. "I actually requested Mister Kaiba in this letter for him to at least give it some consideration since you've been a great help to me." And with that he passes a letter in a closed envelope to Joey.

"We'll see. But I still doubt it." Joey mused and couldn't stop the little grin that started to spread on his face again, "If he would let me work here, he couldn't fight with me anymore. I guess he gets a kick out of messing with my head."

The manager ginned a little and said, "Even if it won't be permanently, maybe you'll return on extreme busy days to help out."

"I hope I will," Joey cheered. "It really was fun to be back in a game shop. Even though this one is completely different than the tiny little shop I used to work in."

"Well in some things size does matter." The man laughed, "But you did your job perfectly anyway."

"Great." Joey said rolling his eyes, "At least Kaiba won't be able to make fun of me then when I hand him your letter, because I know he wants to. Which reminds me, I should get moving or he'll complain that I'm late."

"How, he doesn't know what time your shift ends, does he?" the manager asked surprised.

"I sure haven't said a word about it." Joey replied, "But I bet that he somehow knows anyway."

"You can blame me for holding you up then." The friendly man offered.

"Where is the fun in that?" Joey mused, "I'll get him back without cheap tricks."

"Sounds to me like you enjoy fighting with him just as much as you claim him to enjoy it." The other man chuckled.

"Well, maybe I do." Joey admitted, "It's sort of fun."

"Then enjoy your meeting with the boss." The older man said and gave Joey a hug, "Take care of yourself and I really hope to see you again."

"So do I." Joey said while he returned the friendly hug before he took the letter and left the office. He took his time leaving the shop, taking a last proper look around before he walked towards Kaiba's office.

Joey hoped that he really might get another chance to work there since he really loved it. The sun is still shining even though a few weeks back it would have been dark by now. The air is getting a little warmer than it was the last couple of weeks. Maybe the winter has said his final goodbye and packed up his the snow and ice to leave. It certainly felt like spring is just around the corner. On his way to meet Kaiba he saw a few light green leaves starting to grow on a few bushes and trees. At some point he even saw the first daffodils growing and Joey can't help but smile. Spring is one of his favorite seasons. Neither too hot, nor too cold. Joey is whistling while walking through the streets.

Even after going into the once dreaded place his high spirits doesn't simmer down again. Not just because of the good weather but also because he is hopeful that one day he can work in the game shop again, even if it's just for a little while and the work for Kaiba isn't nearly as bad as he once thought it to be. It is fun to test games at times and even the questioners aren't as bad as he always says. They´re just boring, especially compared to the other work Kaiba gave him so far but it isn't all that bad.

By now Joey isn't sure if he should even bother to look for another job. Part of him still fears that Kaiba will kick him out at any moment. But he doesn't seem to act on a wimp and even though the press made him look like a monster that kicks out his employees according to his own temper, he doesn't seem to actually act that way. Mokauba also mentioned that he doesn't tend to kick hard working employees out just because of a single mistake and hasn't Kaiba himself said to Joey that he values his loyalty and trusts him which he usually doesn't do easily.

Right now it doesn't seem like he'll kick Joey out anytime soon and most of all not without a warning to give Joey some time to find another job. By the time he reaches the top floor he's nearly sure that he won't trouble himself with finding a new job all that much. He still wants to look into the newspaper to see if there is a really good job opening somewhere but he won't go around the city to find something, no matter what like he had intended at the start of the year and is actually happy that he was way too busy the first month to actually do that.

"Hi Joey." V cheers. "Kaiba is still in a meeting but he should be back in a second. Do you want a coffee while you wait?"

"No, thanks." Joey replies, pitying V that he had to work even on Easter Sunday. But at least he usually wasn't around on Sunday's, maybe this was an exception for some reason. "I'm not a huge fan of that stuff."

"How about some hot chocolate then?" V asks, "I think Kaiba mentioned that you're a sweet tooth once."

"You have hot chocolate here?" Joey cheers and can just about stop himself from drooling.

"Sure, I'll get you some." V promises and disappears in a smaller room behind his desk. "If you want you can come in here too, that way we can keep talking a little." Once Joey followed V into a small kitchen where he usually prepared the coffee for his boss and heated up his own lunch in the microwave at times, V asks, "By the way, did you get that neighbour of yours to teach you a little about the internet?"

"Yeah. I even have a mail account now but I'm not online all that much." Joey admits. "Maybe I haven't found the right pages."

"If you write me down your mail address I'll send you some great links." V offers with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Joey has a strong feeling that he will regret his own curiosity but still can't stop himself from saying, "Sure, why not."

"Great." V grins and passes Joey the finished cup of hot chocolate. It smells heavenly and Joey has a small sip right away, burning his tongue in the process.

"Hot." He mumbles and tries to cool his tongue with a still cold metal spoon V had passed to him with the cup.

"I thought the name HOT chocolate is warning enough." V rolls his eyes with a grin and passes Joey a piece of paper and a pen to write down his mail address which he does right away, still fearing the worst.

"V." Came Kaiba's voice from outside of the small kitchen. "Did something happen during my absence?"

"Sure." V replies after pulling Joey out of the small kitchen with him. "I practiced my flirting skills on Joey and got his mail address."

"If those are your flirting skills, you're going to stay single." Joey teases with a caring smile.

"In that case we have to go out sometimes and I show you how I flirt when I mean business." V offers happily.

"As long as you don't practice with me." Joey grins, "I would love to go out with you sometime." Joey could hardly believe that he said it. The previous year he hasn't thought that he could ever enjoy working for Kaiba and now he doesn't only want to stay until he gets a really great job, no he even is making new friends at work and enjoys walking through the once dreaded and most of all hated building of Kaiba Corp..

"Don't worry." V assures him. "I actually love my job, so I won't..."

He doesn't get to finish that sentence though because Kaiba interrupts ordering, "Joey, get into my office. I still need to have that letter and discuss next weeks assignment with you."

"Sure." Joey sighs with a roll of his eyes towards V. He took his cup with him into Kaibas office and this time blew over the hot drink a few times before taking a small sip. Even though it cooled down a bit his tongue still hurt where he had burned it before but he doesn't show the slight bit of pain unwilling to give Seto an opening to tease him.

Silently he passes the letter and sits down in the chair in front of Seto's without being prompted.

Seto reads the letter silently, while Joey slowly sips his hot chocolate. The silence feels strangely comfortable, another surprising fact the blond never assumed to happen. And slowly he wonders if it might be possible to have some form or truce with the cold CEO at least. Maybe even a chance to befriend him.

"Seems like there are some things even a stray mutt can do." Kaiba states with a smug grin after reading the letter.

Joey looks up, wondering why he isn't seriously upset about the dog comment. "Or maybe it's because I'm not a stray mutt, you arrogant brat."

The smile doesn't leave either males face and Joey still feels comfortable in his seat, sipping his hot chocolate. "What do ya want me to do next?"

"Nothing too complicated." Seto replies. "I'd simply like you to go to a few places dropping of a questionnaire and return the filled out forms back to me. I arranged meetings with everyone you need to talk to."

"That reminds me." Joey interrupts before Seto can continue his explanation. "Do I have any of those meetings on Thursday, because I'm sort of busy that day?"

"What could be so damn important?" Seto asks upset. "Are you going out on a date?"

"Sort of." Joey laughs. "Just that the date is coming to me." After a fearful death glare that doesn't really effect Joey he explains more anyway, mostly to raise his chances to get the day off. "The little girl from next door is turning four that day and those terrible people that are supposed to look after the two kids nearly forgot and are too busy to throw a party. Her brother was worried about not having the finances to afford a suitable gift for her and talked me into helping him by throwing a party for her instead. Well, the party was sort of my idea and he helped me in return by setting up a mail account for me and showing me how to use the internet a little."

"You mean the six year old that saw some of my data?" Seto asks.

"Yeah, which reminds me... I thought that stuff is never leaving the company, how come dad had some at home?"

"The graphic he was working on was background and always only small parts for different games at the same time. Even he never knew what graphic would be used for which game nor did he know the story of a game or the finer details of it that would make the data valuable. It was only minor compartments that on it's own are completely worthless."

"You mean dad's work was worthless?" Joey asks slightly angered for the first time that day.

"Of course not." Kaiba replies, "I wouldn't have paid him if his work was worthless. I have multiple people working out detail graphics that all of them on their own are worthless but once I piece them together they're valuable. Which means that without the work of a single person the game would be less than perfect. Your fathers work was significant for the games he worked on for me and only the fact that most of the information were held back from him made his data on it's own worthless for others. For me who had those information, his work was indeed very valuable."

"I get it." Joey replies, feeling better again right away. "What about Thursday now? I really don't want to let them down. I mean, Yugi already promised to help me out. But since Téa and Tristan both bailed on me and used their work as an excuse. I would have to leave Yugi all alone to get the kids sorted and wouldn't like to leave him alone to work."

Seto watches Joey for a moment before he sighs, "You'll have to fill out a form to take a day off and I'll need to sign it before you're allowed to take a day off work. Which I promise I will in this case and organize something for the meeting."

"Thanks moneybags." Joey says slightly surprised. "I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, mutt." Seto replies grinning and started to look through a drawer of his desk clearly searching for something. "You said this girl is turning four?"

"Yeah." Joey replies, wondering why he wants to know.

He doesn't need to wonder for long though because Seto finds what he was looking for and trows a little white blue MP3 player towards Joey. "That was in my fan post and I thought it be a waste to throw it out but never had any use for it either. You can give it to her, maybe it will brighten up her birthday a little."

"She's going to love it." Joey cheers. "Thanks. You know, I would invite you but I sort of doubt that a kiddy birthday party with lots of cookies -which probably will look very pink with chocolate harts and stuff since she's decorating them- will be to your liking. But you're welcome to stop by anyway. I would love to show you her fave cuddly toy. It's your dragon as a plushy but it has the cutest little pink paint spot on his back."

The glare on Kaiba's face was priceless and Joey enjoyed seeing it. "V has the list with the meetings. Just skip the ones on Thursday after filling out a form he can pass to you and now leave before my patience runs too thin to save you."

"Sure, sure." Joey says uncaring and certain that no matter how upset he might get about something meaningless as this, he wouldn't kick him out. "But before leaving the room, he turns around one last time and smiles at Kaiba, saying, "And thanks for the present, it's nice to see that you can show a bit of a heart while I'm around after all."

After he got everything sorted with V he walks home to his apartment and got two little baskets that he filled with grass and a colored egg (one had a white egg with blue dots and the other a black colored egg with red dots), chocolate eggs and of course a chocolate bunny. He quickly wrote a note: 'For Seth and Joe-Joe, with love the Easter Bunny'. He walked back out of his apartment and left the nests together with the note in front of the door next to his. He knocked and quickly sneaked back into his own apartment. A little while later he heard Joe's delighted squeak through the walls and smiled to himself. At least the two kids had a nice Easter and even though he had to go into work for a little to bring Kaiba his letter, this day could have been much worse.

* * *

**Authors Note**: Thanks to Violet-Eclipse, James Birdsong, theabridgedkuriboh, Angel Dove1, Anei, dancing elf, MillenniumXOLoveXOStories and joey-anderson for the review.

That was the last chapter...for this month :P The next one will be on the 6th of April and include what kind of pages V will send Joey and how Joey will react to them.


	15. 6th April 2013

**6th April 2013**

**Mentally disturbed**

Joey walks through the rainy and cold street, his hands once again hidden deeply in the pockets of his coat. Or rather one of them is, the other is holding on to the brief case that holds all the filled out forms that he has to return to Kaiba, wondering why he had to go there personally. He could have mailed the stuff, couldn't he?

With a sigh Joey moved the brief case from one hand to the other to move the by now nearly frozen hand into the pocket of his coat. He seriously would have to go and get some gloves. Usually he just putting his hands into his coat pocket but that's hardly possible while holding Kaiba's stupid brief case and Joey is wondering why on earth Kaiba can't use a way more practicable back pack?

Soon he reaches his goal and quickly enters the warm building feeling relieved to be out of the cold. He walks up to the elevator and greats Maria, the girl at the reception, briefly. He also says hi to Mark, the security guy that is currently standing at the elevators. It's almost always him standing there.

They all smile at him and greet him too before Joey is in the elevator and pushes the button for the top floor. He leans against the elevator wall since it usually takes a moment to reach the top. On the second floor the elevator stops and after the doors open it's Seto Kaiba that walks into it. After one look at Joey still leaning against the elevator wall he states, "You're early."

"Only because it's so cold." Joey mumbles. "I wonder where spring ran of to?"

"What does the weather have to do with you being early?" Kaiba asks, "Did you forget to pay the bills and came early to warm up here?"

"Oh no, my place is nice and toasty." Joey says with a yawn. "Usually I just take my sweet time to get here because I try to drag out the dreaded meeting with a certain grumpy pants. But I guess the icy rain is even more nasty than the ice king, so I didn't walk extra slow today."

"I never thought to hear you say that you dislike anything more than me." Kaiba grins.

"Don't get used to it." Joey returns the grin.

"How was that kiddy birthday on Thursday?" Kaiba asks after a comfortable moment of silence.

"Fine." Joey replies with a sigh. "She really loved making the cookies and was happy when some of her Kindergarten friends showed up. She also loved the MP3 player and was sad that you couldn't make it to her party. By the way, I lied and said you wished you could be there. Oh and unlike me she really enjoyed the kids make up one of her friend bought her. One thing's for sure, I'll never let anyone see the pictures I took for her that day."

Kaiba stares at Joey for a moment and then laughs, "Don't tell me she put make up on you."

"Don't forget the little crown that Yugi brought for everyone." Joey grumbles.

"I never thought I'd say it, but now I really do regret that I wasn't present that day." Kaiba chuckles.

"You would have regretted it to come." Joey assures him. "But I certainly would have enjoyed putting up pictures from you on the internet after her make over."

"I wouldn't have let her close to me with that make up." Seto insists. "And I doubt you know how to upload a picture anywhere."

"You would have let her do anything and I would have asked Seth." Joey grins and after noticing the doubtful look on Kaiba's face he adds, "You know how many people say that your death glare can kill?" Kaiba nods looking questioningly. "Compared to her, your looks are about as dangerous as a bunny. Trust me, no one can resist her puppy eyes. She can make you jump off a cliff if she wants to."

Kaiba was about to say that puppy eyes don't work on him but then decided against it. Joey might mention it to his sister while her husband is around who knows from experience that puppy eyes work wonders on Seto Kaiba. Mokuba used to use his own ones on Seto rather often during their childhood and they hardly ever failed him. "Most kids use them and I don't think she could have gotten me to do that even with puppy eyes." Kaiba says honestly. Even puppy eyes must have their limit. Mokuba's certainly had.

"Don't underestimate her." Joey warns. "I never thought any one could get make up on me either but she even got me to let Seth take a picture of me for her."

"I guess I must meet those kids some day." Kaiba muses, "Even if only to see that picture."

The elevator stops and the door opens again. Both man walk out of it and V smiles once he sees them. "Did anything happen while I was gone?" Seto asks.

"I was just wondering the same." V states but after a glare he knows that he obviously didn't miss a vital change in their relationship. "Just one call, I wrote a note about it and left it on your desk." V replies before looking at Joey. "By the way how did you like the links?"

Joey can't help but blush while remembering the links. Some of them where nice, for example a page called fanfiction, where he could read some nice and short stories about the mangas that he reads all the time or his fave anime. There were also some pages from Selena Gomez that didn't interest him all that much but he already knew that V is a huge fan, so it didn't come as a surprise to Joey and he even enjoyed watching some of the AMV's that where linked and with a song of Selena Gomez.

It also still doesn't really surprise Joey that V had included a few pages that gave advice on how to get the guy of his dreams but the one that was named 'How to get your boss.' was a definite no go, considering who Joey is currently working for. It at least it is a page that he might go back to in time, if he ever works for someone else, someone who happens to be hot. That doesn't go for some of the other links V has send him. Most of the others are Kaiba fan pages. Joey still regrets that he actually read a little in a forum there. He found a discussion of some fans about what Kaiba might do under the shower.  
Joey's eyes move over to his boss and against his will he has to wonder if the undeniably handsome man does do some of the naughtier things his fans mentioned in said discussion.  
V sees the movement of Joey's eyes, as well as the blush that starts to spread over his cheeks right after, and says with a grin, "I guess the answer is yes."

"What links?" Kaiba asks curious.

"Don't ask." Joey mumbles, "Trust me, you really don't want to know. I definitely didn't want to have all of them." After that he looks to V, "But the one with the stories is awesome."

"I'm happy you liked them, sweetie," V says with a smile and then looks at his boss. "Well I should probably get back to that paper work that you deem to 'unimportant' for your eyes". V notices that while Joey walks ahead into Kaiba's office the brunettes eyes are still locked on the blonde. V decides it is time to take action and quickly writes something down on a post-it note and gives it to Kaiba, stating in the most duff voice he can manage "Oh yeah, I almost forgot this matter immediately needs your attention...like right now"

Seto looks at the 'important' note while he enters his office and glares at the paper in his hand:  
Seto I'm telling you this for your own good, grow some balls and make a move already!  
Love You :D  
PS. Stop staring at his ass before you get a sexual harassment lawsuit filed against you. I really don't wanna deal with that.

Seto glares at V for a moment through the still open door before saying in the most threatening voice he can, "Stay out of it or find yourself a new job. Got it?" After that he closes the door behind himself before V can say anything further in front of Joey and quickly stuffs the note into a pocket of his pants to hide it from Joey. He seriously will have to do something about V to ensure that he doesn't say anything wrong in front of Joey.

"Do ya want me to leave ya alone for a moment?" Joey asks after noticing that Seto is rubbing his temples and assumes it to be because of that note.

After a confused look from Seto Joey points towards the pocket into which the note is stuffed. "Not necessary." Kaiba states and gets an idea that might help. "I'm just considering to get a phychologist for the company, just to have V checked."

"Why?" Joey asks worried. "Is something wrong with him?"

"Yes." Seto replies, "He's clearly hallucinating, since he honestly believes that I want to date you. Like that could ever happen." Seto is sort of proud that he had this idea. He doubts that V will stay out of it completely and the way Joey had blushed over some links made it obvious that V already had tried something. This might discredit him before he tries to talk to Joey about this topic too openly.

Joey laughs and Seto grins, trying to look like he also finds the thought rather amusing. "That explains the links he sent me." Joey says happy. "But you know what's really funny? Some guy on Duke's birthday also thought that there is something going on between us." Joey rolls his eyes, "And that even though we were just fighting that day. I guess some people are just strange."

Seto knows right away who thought it and fights the urge to clench his fists in anger. That guy was about as good for Joey as the last idiot Joey was dating. "Either way." Seto says to change the topic before his anger can blow his cover. "I doubt you came to discuss the severe disturbance in V's mind."

Joey grins and places the wet briefcase, which is filled with the forms Joey had to get filled out by others, onto the previously dry desk. "Here you go. I don't really get why you had to send me to get this done, instead of mailing this but whatever."

"Trust me," Seto insists and removes the wet briefcase with a disgusted and clearly angered look on his face, before he takes a tissue to dry the desk. After that he gets the papers out of the briefcase and looks at the papers for a moment, "I have my reasons."

"Sure." Joey mumbles. "What's the next job?"

"I have nothing important until next weekend." Seto replies. "But I was asked to send you over to the game shop to help out at times. Seems like the flu is going around there and a lot of people are sick."

"I really get to work there again?" Joey cheers happily

"The coming week, yes." Kaiba replies. "The first shift starts on Monday at 8 in the morning. If you want to know more you'll have to stop by there and ask for details."

"Awesome." Joey smiles.

"Before I forget it." Seto says before Joey's high spirits can distract him too much. "If you have any plans for the week after, you better reschedule those."

"Why do I need to reschedule them?" Joey asks confused.

"I need you to do another survey." Seto grins at the memory of what Lyman said. "But this time I want you to do it in New York."

Joey stares at him for a moment. "You mean, you're sending me to New York? To do a survey? I thought ya having a company there too."

"I do but what should that have to do with it?" Seto asks.

"Because I think it'd be cheaper for ya if someone there does this." Joey states.

Seto just glares at him. "I have my reasons to send you, so just make sure that you're ready to leave on Monday, 15th. I'll give you the papers next weekend."

Joey sighs. "Sure why not. I always wanted to go to New York. Anything else?"

"No, you can go. But please, tell V to get me a coffee when you pass him." Seto replies and is happy once Joey is out of the room.

"Sure." Joey says and leaves the room. He looks for V and finds him in the small kitchen behind his desk.

"I know grumpy wants coffee." He grumbles angry before Joey can say anything. And Joey is certain V's anger it's due to the fact that if he heard about the coffee, he probably also eavesdropped their talk about his mental state earlier on.

"You're okay?" Joey still asks innocently.

"Apart from my mental state, sure, everything is peachy." V says ironically and adds after a sigh, "I get why you reacted the way you did since you still believe that jerk, but I can't believe he said it."

"Because you're mistaken." Joey replies, "He and I could never happen. And he sure as hell doesn't want it to happen."

"Yeah, sure." V says rolling his eyes, "And I just imagined his bad temper while you were still dating someone. I honestly still have nightmares about it."

Joey stares at him for a moment and then laughs. "In that case it must be coincidence that he is in a better mood right now. But trust me, it has nothing to do with me."

V gives a sigh and gives up for now. He said what he could say and hopes that Joey will remember it and think about it a few times and maybe even notice his bosses feelings for him at some point. But V sure as hell will prove Kaiba that he doesn't have a monopole on grumpiness.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thanks to theabridgedkuriboh, James Birdsong, Violet-Eclipse, Angel Dove1, DigimonIsBetterThanPokemon151, MillenniumXOLoveXOStories, dancing elf, Anei, joey-anderson and Eriasa Jun for the nice review.

Next chapter Joey will find out a bit more about the trip which by the way, is booked by V so he'll have a great room and...well a little surprise that he won't find out until he's in New York in the chapter after that. The next chapter will be out on the 14th of April so you guys don't have too wait too long.


	16. 14th April 2013

**14th April 2013**

**Preparations**

The sun is out again and it's the first time this year that Joey leaves his coat behind when leaving his apartment, hoping that the weather stays as nice as it is. He's on his way to Kaiba corporation before walking on to Yugi's place. He already told his pals that he'll be going to New York for work but since he still doesn't know for how long he wants to stop by there. Just to make sure that Tristan and the others have no reason to worry when he's gone for so long. Seth already knows that he'll be gone for about a week as well and Joey hopes that they'll be fine for that week. Seth is mostly taking care of Joe and himself and their foster parents are still more out than home.

Joe shows up more and more and enjoys her time at Joey's place. Seth is always with her and sometimes showing Joey things on his laptop. He's getting a little more chatty even though Joey isn't sure if he really likes the fact that he's starting to sound like Kaiba when making fun of a mistake Joey makes on the laptop or such. He can't help but be proud of the young boy though even if the smug smile is resembling the hatred CEO more and more. At least by now Joey has to admit that even Kaiba has his good sides.

When Joey reached the office building the doors were closed and Joey wonders how to get in for a moment. Maybe he should have come the previous day but since Kaiba has been here every single Sunday so far he was sure that he could get those papers today as well and he was working in the shop the previous day. Joey gives a sigh. On Easter Sunday V had to work and this Sunday the doors are locked. Maybe Kaiba is a jerk after all and wanted to pick on some employes by making them work that day. Joey gets out his identity card from Kaiba corp and tries to open it with the slot there hoping that it works. If not, he'll have to call Kaiba.

To his surprise, the doors really do open and Joey quickly walks into the building. He walks through the deserted lobby towards the elevator and gets up. Part of him wonders if Kaiba really is there or if the whole place is as deserted as the lobby was. A few securities are probably walking around at all times but Joey has no idea if Seto really is here.

Once he reaches his office he knocks at the door, ironically prying to hear the voice that he used to hate. Fortunately for him Kaiba obviously is here and says, "Come in." Joey enters with relieve that Kaiba is there to give him the papers. "Why didn't you come sooner?"

"Why should I have come sooner?" Joey asks in return. "You said you'd give me the papers during this weekend and since I was working yesterday and this certainly isn't the first Sunday you're working, not even the first I'll have to endure a meeting with you I thought it wouldn't matter. By the way, where is everyone?"

"It's Sunday." Kaiba points out. "They´re off work."

"Like I said, this isn't the first Sunday I'm here." Joey insists, "And this place was crowded with working people on Easter Sunday so why isn't anyone working today?"

"Because against your faulty assumption, I'm not a total jerk." Kaiba replies. "I had some business to take care of and needed some people here for that. Since I was aware of the fact that it was Easter Sunday they all got a huge bonus and could still choose against working on that day. If you're finally satisfied could we please get to business?"

"Sure." Joey grumbled wondering why Kaiba seemed to be especially cranky today. "When's the flight leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning at nine o'clock." Kaiba replied and pointed towards a briefcase. "The questionnaires for the survey are in there. The papers for the flight and the hotel reservation is in it as well. Make sure to be on time for the flight."

"Of course I'll be on time." Joey mumbles. "Is everything all right? You seem grumpier than usual."

"I'm fine." Kaiba grumbls. "You can go now."

Joey doesn't go though. He watches Kaiba for a moment. The brunet is typing and simply ignoring the fact that Joey is still siting there. Kaiba has dark shadows under his eyes and looks even more slender than usual. A nearly empty cup of still steaming coffee is next to his laptop. "When's the last time you ate?" Joey asks after deciding that it is the more pressing matter than the last time Kaiba slept for more than a few minutes. Kaiba looks up from his typing for a moment but just glares. "You still know what I mean right? Something solid that you actually need to chew. Which by the way means that coffee doesn't count."

For a split second it looks like the ghost of a smile is is playing around Kaiba's mouth but it is gone again so fast that Joey isn't positive that it was even there. "I'm not entirely sure." Kaiba admits after a moment. "I think I skipped breakfast this morning."

"It's three in the afternoon." Joey points out. "Did you at least have lunch?"

Kaiba looks at his watch. "I don't have time."

Joey looks at time again before he asks the other question he has, "And how much sleep did ya get last night?"

"I said I'm fine and you can go." Kaiba growled with a glare and the way his voice sounded made it clear that he isn't in the mood to discuss it further.

"Suits yourself." Joey mumbled upset and with a sigh he leaves. Kaiba obviously doesn't want him to help so why should he bother to put up with his bad mood? He just leaves the office building and slowly walks towards the Kama game shop where he wants to meet up with Yugi. On his way he can't help but worry about Kaiba. He looked really bad and Joey knew that he owns him a lot. Kaiba gave him a job and during the last few weeks he's been rather kind and the talk they had when Joey meet his ex in front of Kaiba's office building was rather helpful as well. Joey reached the game shop still with a bad feeling.

"Hey Joey." Yugi says cheerful as always as soon as Joey opens the door.

"Hey Yug." Joey says, still worrying about Kaiba.

"You're okay?" Yugi asks immediately noticing Joey's somber mood.

"I'm fine. Oh and I'm going to New York tomorrow morning already." Joey answers.

"How long are you staying?" Yugi asks still wondering why Joey is so strange.

"Good question." Joey mumbles opening the briefcase and looking for the flight information's. Once he found them he answers, "The flight back is booked for the 22nd. What day is that?"

"The Monday right after you leave for New York." Yugi answers after thinking about it for a moment. "Is it a problem for you to go there? I mean you'll be gone for Tristan's Birthday but I'm sure he'll understand and you can do something nice together when you're back."

"Tristan," Joey mumbled he'd nearly forgotten about it over his worry for Kaiba. "I doubt that he'll really won't mind but he'll have to deal with it anyway. It's for work and can't be helped." Joey replies while finding the hotel reservation. He feels even worse for just leaving Kaiba when he looked so bad after he booked a room for him in five star hotel in Manhattan. The talk about V comes back to his mind and a tiny part of Joey is wondering if V really is hallucinating or if he might actually have a point. Joey shakes his head to get the thought out of his head. He probably only is so nice because their siblings are married and Serenity is pregnant on top of it. That must be all. But Joey isn't completely convinced that it really is the only reason for Kaiba's behaviur. Whatever the reason though, Joey can't imagine Kaiba really liking him so he tries to ban the thought from his mind again.

"Joey?" Yugi asks, "You look worried? Is something wrong?"

Joey gives a sigh and answers, "I don't know, I don't want to worry about him, but Kaiba looked like shit when I was there just now. He seems to be under some sort of pressure at the moment and hardly eats and sleeps. But I mean, there isn't much I can do, is there?"

"I don't know." Yugi mumbles thoughtful. "But I think it's just normal that you worry anyway. Why don't you want to worry?"

"It's Kaiba." Joey points out. "I hate him."

"You're sure you do?" Yugi asks, "I mean I know that you didn't exactly get along in school, but Kaiba did help us out at times. And he helps you with this job and..."

"I know, I know." Joey interrupts before Yugi can say anymore to make Kaiba look like the saint he most certainly isn't. "But he called me names and I called him names and, it's fun to hate the guy."

Yugi can't help but chuckle and says, "You do realise that it's a very thin line between love and hate right?"

For a moment Joey only glared at Yugi but then just asks, "Why does everyone think that there is something going on between us?"

Yugi looks surprised, "I just wanted to say that maybe you are friends after all but why do you think I meant something else? Do you love him?"

"I don't." Joey quickly states and blushes. "Kaiba's secretary thinks that he loves me. And this dude on Duke's party thought it too, you remember?"

"I don't know if he loves you or if you could end up together at some point," Yugi answers, "But I do know that even though you still claim to hate him, you don't. And if he needs help, you should try to help him at least a little. He helped you too, with the job, right?"

Joey gives a sigh. He wishes he could say something against Yugi's kind words but he knew that he was right. He might still not consider Kaiba his best friend and doubts that he ever can really call him a friend, but he also doesn't hate him as much as he used to and he still owes him a lot. "And how can I help him? He doesn't want me to help him."

"I'm sure you figure something out on your own." Yugi says with a grin. "But I heard that sex is supposed..."

"Don't you dare finish that thought." Joey interrupts for the second time that day and blushes. "I have a better idea. I go and buy him some food and annoy him until he eats it. Maybe I can also annoy him to go home and get some sleep."

Yugi just smiles while Joey takes the brief case and walks towards the door. "Have fun." He says with an innocent smile and Joey can't help but wonder what thoughts are hiding behind that innocent smile of his.

"Bye Yug." Joey says and leaves to get some sandwiches at a shop on the way back to the office.

Once he reaches the shop he stands in front of the sandwiches and wonders which one to get. He has no idea what Kaiba might like and in the end he buys one with cheese and one with ham hoping that at least one of it is to his liking. He also buys an apple and a banana for dessert.

At the office he once again uses his card to get in and goes straight up to Kaiba's office. But this time he doesn't knock. Kaiba is going to be pissed about the interruption anyway, so why bother? Once he is inside of the office he can smell fresh coffee right away.

Kaiba looks up once Joey walks inside. "Did you forget something." He asks and looks back to his laptop.

"Not really." Joey answers and puts down the plastic bag with the food. "I just thought I get something solid into your stomach." Joey noticed that the cup of coffee is nearly full.

"I'm not hungry." Kaiba mumbles.

"Yeah sure." Joey rolls his eyes and takes the cup of coffee. "You had enough liquid food for today and won't get any more until after eating something solid and not a second sooner."

Kaiba's glare is the worse even Joey has ever seen but the blond still doesn't flinch. Not even after hearing the quiet and dangerous voice, "Give me my coffee."

"No." Joey simply says and glares back.

For a moment it's completely silent in the room until Kaiba gives a sigh and takes the bag. He looks inside and takes the apple. After just one bite he says, "Now give me my coffee."

"No way." Joey grins happily that he won. "One bite isn't enough. You finish that apple and at least one of the sandwiches."

"I want my coffee." Kaiba growls.

"Then eat the apple." Joey insists and after Kaiba's glare continues for a moment Joey simply starts to gins and says, "An apple a day keeps the doctor away, so be a good boy and eat up."

"Stop that nonsense. I bet you don't eat an apple a day either." Kaiba grumbles but takes another bite still staring towards his coffee cup in Joey's hands.

"Of course I don't." Joey grins, "My doc is way too cute to risk it."

"I really don't know why I put up with you." Kaiba grumbles and leaves the room. Joey waits, certain that he's only getting himself some papers but after a few moments he returns with a new cup full with steaming black coffee.

"That's cheating!" Joey complains.

"That's logic." Kaiba replies but after a sip from his coffee he has another bite from his apple too. "You took my coffee and refuse to return it, so I get a new one until you're bored of holding on to that one and finish it later.

"It'll be cold by then." Joey points out.

"I have a microwave here." Kaiba reminds him.

"Fine." Joey grumbles and puts the cup he held down again. "But I'm not going until you finished the apple and a sandwich. And you really should go home early and sleep a little. You look like shit."

"Who cares?" Kaiba mumbles.

"I do." Joey replies. And a strange look appears on Kaiba's face but before Joey can wonder what it means it is gone again and replaced by his usual mask.

"I'm fine." Kaiba insists but his voice is softer again. "There is no reason to worry yourself."

"Would Mokuba believe it?" Joey asks.

"Yes." Kaiba lies smoothly "He knows me and trust me to know my limits. I just need to get this finished this weekend. I'll have less work next week and probably have plenty of sleep during it. And most certainly enough time to eat."

"You still need to eat and sleep more regularly." Joey insists. "What are you doing that is so important anyway?"

"I'm working on a secret project." Kaiba replies. Joey doesn't try to ask what it is, certain that Kaiba won't answer anyway and just is quiet for a moment. He doesn't want to risk that Kaiba only needs more time to finish and that he gets even less sleep because of him. "I'm building a school." Kaiba says after a moment. Surprising Joey who, even though he didn't ask, was curious about it. "A duel academy to be more precise. I hope to open it next year and want the buildings to be ready before the winter starts. The work will start next week and I'll have to tie up some loose ends before I leave for a business trip tomorrow to ensure that the work can start on time."

"You're going on a business trip? I thought you'll have more time next week." Joey wonders.

"I have." Kaiba says with a soft smile that surprises Joey even more, "I only have a few meetings and plenty of time in between. There is no reason to worry yourself. V insisted that the meetings couldn't be moved any closer together but I bet everything I have that he only want's to drag out my stay there."

"Why should he do that?" Joey wonders.

Joey is surprised to see a tiny blush spread over Kaiba's face, "Maybe he is just as silly as you and believes that I need a break even though I'm perfectly fine."

Joey watches him for a moment, happy to know that V seems to look out for grumpy too, but then asks, "Can I help ya with something? I mean I know that I probably can't but, you really look like ya need a bit of rest so if there is anything I can do, I'll do it."

Kaiba looked at him for a moment and drank the rest of his new coffee. "You can get me a refil." Joey rolled his eyes since the first one is still nearly full and right in front of Kaiba but he takes the cup and gets up to do as he was asked anyway. But before he leaves the room he says, "I know that ya like to play the piano, but I doubt that you can learn to play it on your ribs no matter how much they stick out so don't forget to eat."

Joey stays at the office after bringing Kaiba the coffee and silently sits in front of him, happy to see that Kaiba takes a bite from the food every now and then at least. A few cups of coffee later Kaiba actually hands him a letter and asks him to place it on V's desk with a note to get it send as soon as possible. Whlie doing that Joey also writes a note for V in which he thanks him for ensuring that Kaiba would get some rest and taking such good care of him. Not knowing that V's true reason for Kaiba's extended business-trip is something completely different.

Two more letters follow later that day as well as a few requests for Joey to copy some things but there isn't much that Kaiba asks him to do. Joey still stays just in case even after Kaiba finished all the food during the day. By the time the sun sets Joey had done more than just a few cups of coffee for the by now a little less grumpy Kaiba.

Past midnight Joey is waiting on the couch that is in a corner of the office behind a small coffee table for more work and he's close to falling asleep when Kaiba finally get's up from his seat. "Are ya done?" Joey asks sleepily.

"Yeah. Thanks for your help." He replies, "Need a ride home?"

"Thanks." Joey yawns. "And I doubt that I was that much help."

"It helped a lot." Kaiba insists with a smile. "Now come, I give you a ride home."

"Great." Joey mumbles, "I still need to pack my stuff."

"You didn't need to wait this long you know." Kaiba says.

"That's where ya wrong moneybags." Joey grins, "How am I supposed to fight with ya if ya ruin your health? Someone has to take care of ya."

"Don't worry mutt, you won't get rid of me that easily." Kaiba grins back.

At the start of the ride back to Joey's apartment it is quiet but after a while Kaiba notices that Joey still seems worried and asks, "What's worrying you now? I told you that I'll be fine."

"Not everything is because of you." Joey grins weakly. "It's the kids next door. They´re alone so often and Joe likes to come over by now. I just hope they'll be fine while I'm gone."

"If Seth is as smart as you claim him to be, then I'm sure he'll cope for a week without his neighbour." Kaiba tries to calm the blond´s worries, "They´re not really your responsibility anyway."

"They're all alone." Joey says sadly, "No one really takes responsibility for them. At least their foster parents aren't. I'm all they have right now, so it sort of does feel like their my responsibility. And I hate to leave them alone."

"It won't happen often, and it's just for a week." Kaiba reminds him. "And I'm sure that Seth can cope no matter what happens. But if you really worry that much, I think that a maid of mine is living close by, I can ask her to check up on them once or twice."

"I don't think it's necessary." Joey says after a moment of thought. "I guess you're right and Seth can cope for even more than just a week. He mostly minds his sister by himself anyway. That doesn't stop me from worrying a little though."

The car stops right in front of Joey's apartment and the door of the limousine is opened by the driver. Joey leaves the vehicle and says "Well, good night Kaiba."

He's about to leave when he hears Kaiba say, "They'll be fine. I promise." just before the door is closed. Joey stares at the limousine in surprise and once again he hears V's assumption ringing in his head.

Since it's late he goes up and starts to pack after he writes a note for Seth to tell him when he'll be back. He also wrote down his mobile number for the boy and that he should call if he needed anything.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thanks to celdria, Violet-Eclipse, theabridgedkuriboh, dancing elf, Angel Dove1 and Eriasa Jun for the reviews.

Next chapter will be on Tristan's birthday the April 19th and will be about his stay in New York and by the way, V booked everything for Both of their business trips and now have a gues to where Kaiba's trip is going...I bet no one will get that one wrong. :P


	17. 19th April 2013

**19th April 2013**

**New York**

Joey is walking through the central park and relaxing a little. His work here is already done but the flight isn't until Monday, which gives him plenty of time for some sight seeing. He isn't sure what to do with all the spare time though. With a sigh he takes his phone out of his pocket and tries to call Tristan again. He tried five times already but he never picked up. When Joey had mentioned to him that he'd be gone on a business-trip, he was furious. He even said that Kaiba probably just sent Joey away to annoy Tristan with it. Joey had laughed and said, "And here I thought that it's Kaiba who's full of himself but you seem to be too. Like that jerk would even bother to go out of his way just to annoy any of us mortal beings."

Tristan had still been upset about the fact that Joey wouldn't be present on his birthday and Joey felt bad about it but it was for work and he doubted that Kaiba would really have decided this just to annoy Tristan.

Still, Joey is getting bored by now and starts to consider asking Kaiba what he's doing in his spare time. He mentioned that he had plenty on his business trip when Joey helped him out the day before they left. Back then Joey hadn't known that Kaiba would fly with him to New York. They even had been sitting next to each other, probably because V booked the trips for both of them. Somehow Joey has a feeling that it won't happen again though. He still grins at the memory how he annoyed Kaiba about eating more during the flight. And to leave his laptop alone to sleep a little like he said he would. The glares had gotten worse by the second and after a couple of insults and threats to fire the blond again, Kaiba had finally given up to get any work done while Joey was sitting next to him and tried to sleep.

At least he really does have more rest here. If the meetings didn't have as much space as they have, he would only need to stay here half as long as he does.

Joey gets out the digital camera he has taken on the trip, hoping to have some spare time for sight seeing. He looks at the picture of Kaiba sleeping in the plane on their flight here and smiles. It isn't the first time that he considers asking Seth to show him how to upload this picture somewhere. Kaiba's fans will surely be happy to see a picture of the cold man sleeping like an innocent little angle. Even Joey has to admit that he looks rather sweet in this picture, maybe even slightly attractive. The face Kaiba will make when he finds out that Joey has taken a picture of him sleeping and put it online probably won't be as cute as this one though. And even though Joey would love to see Kaiba's face when he finds this picture online, part of him still wonders if it's fair after everything Kaiba did for him.

A little later Joey gets up and walks towards the hotel. Kaiba is staying in the same one. Their rooms are next to each other and part of Joey wonders why. Kaiba could have asked someone here to do the survey. Why paying for a flight and a great hotel on top of it? The flight can't have been cheap either, considering the airline and the fact that it was business class. But then again, the flight and the fact that he shared a suite with Kaiba was probably only due to V and Kaiba will probably get V into trouble for it once he's back.

Joey gives a sigh again, still wondering about all this when he walks around a corner and wonders where the hotel went to. He is certain that it should be around here. But then again, he has been sure the last couple of times he got lost. With a sigh he gets out the mobile phone Kaiba gave him after Joey had gotten lost the first time around. It was a much better phone than the old one he had. This one had a GPS signal and Kaiba had shown Joey how to turn it on and off and now he turned it on and wrote Kaiba a text stating, "I'm lost again".

At first it had been embarrassing but by now Kaiba doesn't even make jokes about lost puppies or stray mutts anymore and simply picks him up wherever his phone is. A little later came a reply from Kaiba. My meeting will be over soon, I'll find you then.

Since the phone was off anyway, Joey just walked through the city to see some more of it and called Tristan. "Happy Birthday." Joey says right after Tristan picked up.

"Hey Joey, how are things?" Tristan cheered.

"Great. I got a mobile from Kaiba while I'm here, so I can call you for free." Joey grins, happy at the fact that he doesn't have to pay for the long distance call.

"Cool, how comes?" Tristan wonderes.

"I got lost a few times." Joey replies, "The first time I got lost so thoroughly that I got a cab to drove me back, because I couldn't walk anymore after wandering around for hours. Unfortunately that cab cost nearly 60 dollar because I was so far out already. Kaiba payed because I didn't have that much money on me and then he borrowed me his spare mobile with GPS, claiming that it's a cheaper way to find me."

Tristan is roaring with laughter, "Like you'd get lost that badly again."

"I can't." Joey calms, "Everytime I notice that I'm lost now, I turn on GPS and send him a text, which means that he should be showing up again soon."

"You're lost again?" Tristan asks.

"Yeah," Joey laughs. "Of course I get lost. Every time Kaiba picks me up, he takes me out for dinner because he's hungry. To be honest, I think my stomach is stopping me from finding the right way back by now."

"You really only think with your stomach, don't you?" Tristan mumbled. "I for my part would rather starve than accept Kaiba's help."

"I used to think so too," Joey reminds him, "But that was before I was actually in the situation. If your close to starving, you really stop being picky."

Tristan gives a sigh. "I still don't get why you go away for that jerk over my birthday though."

"It's work." Joey reminds him. "I need the job and I mean honestly, how old are you that you whine about that? I didn't whine when Yugi told me that he'd be gone for mine."

"He flew back just for that day." Tristan reminds his friend.

"And he has the money to do it and guess what, I never asked for it." Joey defends himself. It's not like he really has a choice and can just go to the airport and buy a ticket back. "I'll be back on Monday and maybe we can meet up then and do something together? Just the two of us. We didn't go out for a drink in ages. At least not without someone else."

"That's actually a great idea." Tristan cheers. "But don't tell Duke where we're going or he'll show up."

"Still with the jealousy?" Joey asks.

"Yeah, he even invited Layman to my birthday party before he heard that you'd be gone." Tristan grumbles.

"Now I'm actually happy that I'm not around for him." Joey cheers even happier. "I guess I have to talk to Duke and tell him what I like in a guy. Maybe he has a better option for me than Layman."

"So you're on the lookout again?" Tristan asks.

"Sort of." Joey admits. "Since I ran into my ex I'm actually missing him less than before. I guess I needed that to close up that chapter and start over again."

"Maybe." Tristan replies. "I just hope that you won't find any good looking dude over there because you have to come back here."

"Why?" Joey teases, "Kaiba has a company here too, maybe I could transfer if I find a cute guy?"

"And what about us?" Tristan tries to sound outraged but the humour is still noticeable in his voice.

"My friends versus a hot guy." Joey muses jokingly, "I guess you lose."

"Yeah right." Tristan laughs, "With most people I would actually believe it but not with you pal."

"I don't know." Joey says more serious now. "I guess I wouldn't leave you behind for any guy but I guess it depends on the guy. I mean what if he's the right one and I'd lose my chance to be with him?"

"You'd find a way to have both." Tristan insists.

"I doubt I have to though," Joey says sadly, "So far there isn't anyone really interesting around. I might try to find a gay bar before I leave though. Maybe I can meet someone there."

"I can't believe I'm saying it, but maybe you should ask Kaiba to show you the way or tell you the way to one with great food, just to make sure you reach it." Tristan laughs.

"Probably." Joey chuckled. "Either way. We better talk some more when I'm back. I don't want Kaiba to throw a fit and make me work off the bill of this phone."

"Sure, can't wait for the drink." Tristan cheers.

"Me neither. See you then." Joey says ending the call and continues to walk around and look at some windows until a huge black limousine is stopping next to him. One of Kaiba's men is opening a door and he get's in, not even looking who's inside. "Hey Kaiba."

"Chinese for dinner?" Kaiba just asks. The first few times Joey got lost, Kaiba asked if he wanted him to buy him a map or something like it before he talked about dinner. Once he even suggested to get a nanny for Joey to watch out for him whenever he leaves the hotel and even mentioned that the hotel has a service to take the dogs of their guests for walks. But it honestly isn't Joey's fault that V had to book a suit in the smallest little hotel around, one that no one really knows about. Joey had asked a police officer for directions the first time he got lost but the guy insisted that there was no hotel in the area that fit Joey's description and had never heard of the hotel's name either. Another reason why the cab ride had been so expensive. Joey had stopped at an Internet cafe to find the hotel online. He's still happy that Seth showed him how to use Google.

At least the food at the hotel itself is nice and the breakfast Seto and Joey get delivered to their suite every morning, thanks to V, is great. The rooms are kind of small but at least V didn't dare to get them a room with a single king size bed.

"Chinese sounds good." Joey replies, playing a game he downloaded onto the phone. Kaiba had shown him how to the last time Joey had gotten bored. "Do you know a gay bar around? I'm bored and thought that I might go out tonight."

"And risk you getting lost again?" Kaiba asks, "I doubt it´d be wise to let you out again. It's a miracle that you never got lost in Domino."

"Why should I?" Joey asks, "I know that place but I don't know this one. I've never been here before."

"Instead of the gay bar you could join me for a concert I'm going to tonight." Seto suggests. "It's classical music but very good and you might find it to your liking if you give it a chance."

"Why not." Joey shrugs, "I can still go to a gay bar tomorrow night or the night before our flight goes."

"We could also watch a movie tomorrow night." Seto told him. "There is a nice and big cinema close to the hotel and Mokuba mentioned that this movie he watched with Serenity recently was very good and that I'll surely would like it."

"As long as it's no historical or political stuff, I don't mind." Joey shrugs.

"It's an animated love comedy he said." Kaiba replies with a sigh. "I actually assume it to be a waste of time but he's bound to ask for it again and is less worried about me if I can talk about some non-related activities when he calls me, so I might as well do as he suggested."

"Sounds like a good movie to me." Joey smiles, "And I bet he'll love to hear that we went together. He might also be less worried if I show him the picture of you sleeping on the plane and tell him that I made you rest in it."

"You took a picture of that?" Kaiba glares and Joey, who is fighting a laughing fit, hearing the anger in Kaiba's voice.

"Sure." He chuckles, "You look like a darling little angel."

"Delete it." Kaiba orders.

"No way." Joey replies.

"I said delete it." Kaiba orders again.

"And I heard ya." Joey informs him drily. "But if you couldn't hear the answer the first time around there's really no point in repeating it."

"I don't like to repeat myself, so you better delete it." Kaiba's voice is sounding even more angry than before.

"And yet you keep repeating yourself." Joey says, shaking his head.

"Delete it already." Kaiba growls sounding more like an angry dragon each time he says it.

"That's the fourth time you said it now." Joey muses, "I wonder how long it takes you to learn that repeating it doesn't make me do it."

After a long glare Kaiba suddenly looks calmer again. "You need to put it on your father´s laptop at some point and then I simply hack you and delete it myself."

"You really are a jerk." Joey grumbles and decides to ask Seth how to protect the picture from getting deleted.

"We're there." Kaiba just says and the limousine stops at a Chinese restaurant. "I've been told that they have a great buffet."

"That's a first." Joey muses, "So far you've only taken me to some uptight places with candles on each table, some privacy and background music."

"I know," Kaiba grumbles while entering the restaurant, "But even I can't afford to take you to another one of those."

"I'm not that bad." Joey grins.

"You had three main courses each night." Kaiba reminds him.

"Sure." Joey grins while a waiter is showing them to their table, "I'm on a diet."

"Diet?" Kaiba asks, "What kind of diet requires you to eat 3 main courses?"

"The one my dad told me to use." Joey smiles a little at the memory of the discussions he had with his father about his eating behaviour. "He told me to always eat about this much because if I eat more he wouldn't be able to keep me fed and pay for the roof over our heads."

Kaiba stares at Joey for a moment before reminding him, "Then you can be happy that we're having a buffet tonight. I pay once and you can eat as much as you like and it won't cost extra, which means there is absolutely no reason to hold back."

"I know what a buffet is, but Dad always told me not to go there too often." Joey informs Kaiba.

"That's probably wise." Kaiba agrees, "If you eat there too often they might have to close."

"Nope. After I went to them too often after Dad died they all added a time limit to eat." Joey sighs, "Unfortunately I can't eat enough during the two hours I have to eat to actually be full."

* * *

**Authors note:** Thanks to Violet-Eclipse, Guest, theabridgedkuriboh, fakemannequin, Angel Dove1, Anei, dancing elf and Eriasa Jun for the review. And just out of curiousity...are you guy's sitting in front of your laptops or computers and wait for the update (since I said what day it would come) and start reading right away? Because I had the first three reviews within one hour and the other 5 within the first 12 hours after updating and that was it. I'm not going to complain, I love reading them, but I was really surprised to get them so fast. I was soooo happy so thanks a lot for them.

The next chapter will be up on the 27th of April and it will be the last one for this month...since it's nearly the end of April. I'm planing to do a May day special so I'd love to know how you all would celebrate it so if you read this please write it in a review or PM (If you haven't done so before.) I'm starting to write that chapter next week when I'm back from work (Have to work all weekend without a break, well I get to sleep but I might get interrupted during it at any moment...wish me luck that it won't happen.) Anyway, I hope you all have a nice weekend and enjoyed this chapter.


	18. 27th April 2013

**27th April 2013**

**Layman**

"Isn't it great to have a few days off?" Joey says cheerfully to Tristan while drinking a beer in a bar close to Tristans working place.

"Lucky you." Tristan mumbles, "I had to work."

"Well Kaiba said that I did too many hours recently and need to take some time off, so he can give me more work again during the summer migration." Joey sighs, "I bet you'll be the lucky one then. I don't even want to think about standing outside asking stupid questions with the sun burning my skull."

"You didn't even do that many surveys and for the last one you got a free trip to New York, so quit complaining." Tristan grumbles still upset that Joey hasn't been there for his birthday.

"Yeah but the timing sucked big time." Joey agrees to his disappointment. "But at least we two got to celebrate your birthday when I was back. Just the two of us."

"Yeah that was nice." Tristan agrees. "But you know, the day after I swore to Duke that I would never drink another drop because my head was killing me."

"Guess that didn't last long." Joey grins towards the beer in front of his friend.

"Beer doesn't couldn't. But I'll better stay away from the good stuff, even though this time I don't have to work the next morning." Tristan sighs.

"Let's see for how long. I doubt that you make it through a night with just me and Yug and stay sober," Joey laughs. "Where is Yugi anyway, he's never late."

"No he isn't." Tristan suddenly remembers. "I forgot to tell you but he can't come as planned, his gramps got sick and you know, he's really worried about the old man. He's not the youngest, you know."

Joey laughs, "He might be old but he's gonna dance on our graves, that guy's like a rock."

Tristan chuckles a little, "Maybe, but Yugi still starts to worry about the old man."

"I guess I understand it." Joey muses and looks a little upset again, "I never thought I'd lose my dad so suddenly but I guess you never know."

Tristan is quiet for a moment, unsure of what to say to cheer his friend up again. Both have a bit of their beer in silence until they hear another voice from behind Joey. "Joey? Is that you, what a coincidence."

Joey turns around and sees Layman Banner again. For a moment he stares in surprise before he turns back to Tristan asking, "Did you tell Duke where you went?"

"He asked if we wanted to go out and I told him that I already made plans with you two and that we three wanted to have a night with just us, the original gang, well apart from Téa since she's still on that dance tour." Tristan replies, "And I guess I let it slip where we meet up."

"I thought so." Joey grumbles. "Didn't you tell him to give it up already?"

"I did." Tristan replies, "But it looks like I'm going to get him a hearing aid for his next birthday."

Joey chuckles, "I doubt that it'll help but if you really do that, please give it to him when I'm around to see his reaction."

"Do you mind if I join you two until my friend shows up?" Layman asks, "Like I said, this really is only a coincidence but I'd like to hear how you've been."

"I've been working, babysitting the neighbuors and was happy not to see you." Joey grumbles., "There you go, happy now?"

"Did something happen that you're so grumpy?" Layman asks.

"I bet it did." Tristan mumbles, "And I bet I can tell what."

"And I bet a mirror can show him." Joey grumbles hardly audible.

Joey doesn't know if Layman simply didn't hear or if he chooses not to understand Joey's words when he sits down at their table. With a sigh Joey gives up but one look to Tristan and both know that they´re going to drink this one beer and then leave and go someplace else. Layman keeps chatting and asking some questions. One beer turns into two because he offers to throw a round for them and Tristan has never been the best in leaving out a free beer and with some alcohol in his system it might be easier for the blond to survive the current company. But he refuses to join Tristan when he starts to have some shots to go with the beer.

Joey wants to get drunk enough to enjoy the evening, even with Layman around, but not drunk enough to risk being an easy prey for him, for it is still very clear what goal that man has.

Tristan on the other side doesn't have that worry and got more drunk by the moment.

After the third beer the evening started to get a little better. Tristan and Layman started to get along a little and after a while their conversation is a reason for some laughter on the table.

Joey still is slightly worried about the constant flirting and doesn't want to get too drunk himself. A few times Joey has to slap Layman's hands away from him after a particular cheeky attempt to get closer.

A few hours into the night Joey's beer clearly wants to leave his system again. But he still doesn't trust Layman, so he whispers to Tristan, "Keep an eye on my drink."

"Ssssuuussuu." Tristan mumbled and it isn't the first time that Joey can't understand Tristan and by now he's intend to try and get Tristan home very soon and if he doesn't manage to do that he'll call Duke to pick him up. Together they´re bound to get him home.

Once Joey returns Tristan runs off into the direction Joey just returns from, looking a little sick, and Joey is happy that he is still clear enough to wait for his return. Joey sits down again and finishes his own beer. Intending to leave as soon as Tristan get's back. Maybe it'll be easier to get Tristan to leave easier now that he is getting sick from all the alcohol. He looks at the time, intending to check up on his friend if he needs longer than five minutes.

Before he can do that his head starts to spin a little. He notices the dizziness getting stronger while his vision is starting to get more unclear by the second.

"Are you okay?" Layman asks in a joking voice, "Don't tell me you're drunk as well, you only had three beer."

"I'm fine." He mumbles noticing how hard it is to concentrate enough to say those words and unsure how clear they are.

Layman grins, "Guess you're not a strong drinker."

The guess is more or less right. He never drinks all that much even when on a party but even though he had even less for a while, he shouldn't be this drunk from that little. Especially not this suddenly. But his brain is already too far gone to really wonder about it. "I want to get home." He mumbles now certain that it was hardly understandable but too far gone to worry about that.

"You're sure?" Layman asks still grinning. "I could give you a ride.

Part of Joey wants to say no, not you. Another part still knows that there is something else to be considered but he doesn't remember what it is. He also can't really find the right words to say what he wants.

He feels an arm moving around his waist and pull him onto shaky feet but his head is spinning so bad and he feels so sick all of a sudden that he doesn't even realise who is more or less carrying him out of the bar.

One thing he does notices however. A voice that appears out of the darkness that seems to be surrounding him. A voice that he knows all too well but even though he recognizes it, he doesn't understand the meanings behind the words, "What are you doing with Joey?" He also doesn't realise why Kaiba puts so much emphasis on the you.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Layman asks surprised to see Kaiba and two of his security including Roland standing there. Kaiba is glaring at him at the same time as Joey completely faints and now Layman really has to carry the unconscious blond.

"What's wrong with him?" Kaiba asks worried as well as angry.

"He drank a little too much."Layman answers calmly, "I'm just driving him to Yugi's place since I doubt that he's able to open his own door and get into bed."

Seto walks closer to the unconscious blond and looks into his face before glaring back at Layman. While Roland and the second security guy stand close to Layman to insure that he doesn't run off or attack Kaiba. "And you really think that I'm foolish enough to allow you to take care of him?"

"You really think you can stop me?" Layman asks in return. "Apart from the fact that you're no more trustworthy with him then I am."

Kaiba glares at him even more. "I'm sure I can easily stop you." The glare turns into a triumphant glare. "I simply call an ambulance and get him to a hospital. I guess it's the best place for him anyway." Kaiba takes Joey's wrist to check his pulse, just to be sure. His face pales before he quickly moves his hand to Joey's neck. Finally he finds a weak irregular pulse. Still Kaiba's face is as pale as Joey's has gotten with his fear for the blond and his glare towards Layman increases as he gets out his mobile to call an ambulance.

"He's just a little drunk." Layman says, "You're overdoing it."

Kaiba ignores the complain and simply makes an emergency call before even looking towards Layman again. "How much did he drink?"

"I'm not sure." Layman says and Kaiba has no way of knowing for certain that he's lying, but he already assumes it. "Probably way too much, but I really doubt that you need an ambulance, I can drive him to Yugi and after a few hours of sleep he'll be just fine."

"And you really think I'll risk that?" Kaiba growls at him and moves an arm around Joey from the other side Layman is standing, just to make sure that Joey will stay there until the ambulance is there.

Layman watches the security guys wearily before saying, "Fine, if you insist. But I see no reason for both of us to take care of him so just go and I'll wait with him for the ambulance."

"If you think that one is enough," Kaiba growls, "Then feel free to leave but I will not leave Joey alone with you."

The two man glared at each other in silence until the ambulance arrived and started to take care of Joey. It bothers Seto that there is so little that he can do for the blond right now. While waiting for the ambulance he thought of something though. "Roland." He orders, "Keep an eye on Joey and don't leave him alone with Layman."

After that Seto walks into the bar Joey must have been in. He doubts that Joey is foolish enough to go out with Layman, especially since he didn't seem to be all that fond of that slimy guy before. This means that someone of the geek squat might still be around. If Joey is as drunk as he is they wouldn't leave him alone with someone like Layman. The second security guard is following his boss into the slightly run down bar that is still full with people and noisy with their attempt to converse with each other over the loud music.

After a moment it's clear that no familiar face is in the room but just to make sure Seto walks into the gents room deciding to ask a female staff member to check the ladies room after this. Once he's inside he wished he hadn't entered the room. The smell of alcohol and urine is strong but there are worse smells in this room. Seto quickly finds Tristan who still has a bit of his stomach insides dripping from his mouth. He also seems to be only half conscious. With a frown Seto wonders if he got sick from the alcohol alone or if Layman dared to put something into their drinks. Probably something different in each of their drinks, ensuring to get Joey to come home with him. Either way he was already certain that Layman never intended to bring Joey to Yugi's place.

Seto was about to leave, angry at Tristan that he didn't protect Joey from this and thinking that he deserved to be in his own filth here. Half way out of the mans room he gave a sigh. If something happens to Tristan tonight, Joey would be upset and might even blame himself for not taking better care of Tristan. He turns towards his security and orders him to stay with Tristan until he can send help for the brunet.

On his way back to Joey he informs one of the female staff members that something is wrong with two of their guests and describes who they are before asking how many where in that group and if there was someone female around too. Pleased that no one else has been there he walks back out. Joey is already in the ambulance and the people about to drive off when Seto informs them that there is another one that might need help in the men´s room. One of the paramedics is walking inside to check on Tristan while the other one orders a second ambulance and stays with the still unconscious blond after that. "How is he?" Seto asks the paramedic after noticing that Layman disappeared while he was gone.

"I guess he'll be fine but we think that he took something else than alcohol. Do you know if he takes any drugs?" The paramedic asks.

"He would never take them." Seto replies certain of that fact. "But the guy who was here before, I wouldn't put it past him to put something into Joey's drink. I think he gave that other guy something to knock him out too. He showed a strong interest in the blonds physical appearance before and tried to drive off with him."

"We'll see, we took some blood to test and if he really has something in his system that supports that assumption he might want to call the police and name you as a witness." The paramedic replies and after seeing the unhappy face he ads, "I mean, if it's okay that we tell him about your assumption?"

"I don't mind that." Seto replies, "But I'm not sure if I want him to know that I'm here. But then again, I doubt it'll be too troublesome either. What really worries me is that we have no concrete prove even if there is something in his system. The evidence that Layman gave it to Joey is only circumstantial and he can get out of it easily." Seto's frown deepens while he thinks about possible ways to get rid of Layman.

"I guess you're right, but the police will be aware that this happened and if this man tries it more often it might be helpful. If something like that happens more often, he might get convicted on circumstantial evidence alone in the future," the paramedic muses while checking the machines that Joey is on just to make sure that he's still okay.

Another ambulance arrives and the paramedic sends them to where Tristan is before getting ready to leave with Joey as soon as his colleague returns. Seto watches them still a little worried before he starts to walk towards his car with a sigh. "Roland," He says on his way to said car, "Make sure to find out as much as possible about this Layman Banner. And post someone around Joey at all times. Just in case something like this happens again. But make sure that he won't notice it." Seto doesn't want to think of what might have happened if he hadn't had a business meeting with someone who enjoyes a beer a little too much and wanted to have the meeting in a small private room in this very bar. It was nothing but luck that probably saved Joey from being raped by that slimy guy. It might even have saved his life and Seto never assumed that Joey might need protection before and enjoyed to have this excuse to have someone stalk him. No one could blame him if he started now. And the best part is that he had Roland to witness the cause for his excuse.

Authors note: Thanks to theabridgedkuriboh, Anei, dancing elf, fakemannequin, Eriasa Jun, Angel Dove1 and Violet-Eclipse for the review.

I'm sure you're all dying to know how Joey will be doing so I'll let you know that he'll be fine and Tristan as well of course. The next chapter will be on the first of May already and cover Joey's recovery in a hospital close to his release from said visit and V will be visiting with a little treat from Seto.


	19. 1st May 2013

**1st May 2013**

**Hospital**

"What on earth is that supposed to be?" Joey asks while looking at the tray with food a nurse has just brought him. He feels like he's about to starve to death in here even if he finishes his normal sized portion.

"Honestly," The nurse replies, "I have no idea but another patient said that it tastes better than it looks."

"It has to be since worse isn't exactly possible." Joey mumbles with a disgusted look towards the tray.

"I wouldn't bet on it." The nurse replies with an apologetic look, "I've definitely seen worse since I work here, but then again, I never really tried. But apart from the food this hospital is one of the best in the country, maybe that will cheer you up."

"Can't I just go home?" Joey asks like he did with every meal he had so far.

"Sorry," The nurse smiles, "But I heard that the doc might let you go tomorrow if you're heart doesn't start any anomalies again."

"Whatever that jerk gave me." Joey grumbles, "I'll pay him back personally."

"Just do me a favour and don't do anything you'd regret." A warm smile was on the nurses face, "It´d be a pity if you'd have to go to jail just because of him. You shouldn't have to suffer more from his actions than you already did."

Joey grumbles, "Maybe I´ll make him eat some garbage, since I didn't get anything else for days thanks to him."

"At least you're skinny and get a big portion due to that." The nurse tried to raise his spirit.

"Big portion?" Joey looks surprised towards the nurse who looks just as surprised by his reaction. "If this is big, what do you give the chubby people? Bread crumbs?"

It only took the nurse a fraction of a second to understand his surprise and then she chuckled. "I guess I get why you're so skinny now. You're not the first person I know who has an unusual appetite. You should ask your friends to bring some food when they visit. Some fruits or even sweets might help to fill you up some more."

"Thanks for the hint but if I get out of here tomorrow, I can go to a pizza place or something and eat something nice again." Joey is nearly drooling from the thought of it.

"Have fun then." The nurse says with a friendly smile before leaving again to bring more garbage trays to poor sick people.

With a sigh Joey tries a bit of the potatoes. Like always, they taste fine even though they´re a little soft and mushy. More like puree than proper potatoes. The grayish sauce with meat as well as over cooked and by now unidentifiable vegetables wasn't so bad either, apart from the fact that the meat was rather hard to chew and Joey wonders if anyone over 80 would be able to eat it at all. With a sigh he admits that it's less the taste than the appearance of the food that made it so unappetizing. He finishes it all within a few moments and his stomach is still growling. With a sigh he reminds himself that he has no reason to complain about it. He had been hungrier at the beginning of the year, or rather the end of the last. Before Kaiba had helped him.

It reminds him of what the doctor had talked about after he woke up here. If it wasn't for Kiaba, he mightn't have survived that night. Layman had given him two different drugs on top of the alcohol that he had in his blood stream. The mix was clearly chosen to get him mostly unconscious and then rape him without risking Joey to remember a thing about it. But there was no prove that Layman had done it. It looks like it, but no one saw him put anything into Joey's drink and someone at the bar might have done it, or someone completable different while Layman and Tristan were talking to each other.

The police, that had been called by Kaiba, obviously believed it to be Layman though, partly because Tristan was drugged but Layman wasn't. If the person who drugged Joey was someone else, then he would have to put something into Lymans drink too.

But that still didn't prove anything. There was still the possibility that who ever did it wanted to drug Layman the way he drugged Tristan and simply had gotten interrupted.

There was no evidence, no prove, but Joey didn't need that. He knows that Layman did this. He wanted to get into Joey's pants since day one and Joey had a feeling that he was crazy enough to do whatever it needed to get what he wanted, as long as he wanted it badly enough. He also probably thought that it wasn't so bad since Joey wouldn't even remember and no one got hurt.

He miscalculated though. The drugs might have been put together to rape Joey, but with the alcohol had nearly caused Joey a heart attack. He was unconscious for over 24 hours and feeling sick and weak for another 24 hours. Even now he feels slightly sluggish and last night his blood pressure had reached an alarming high again after it had already gotten more stable before. His pulse had also raced again at the time. Some late physical reaction to the little cocktail he'd been given.

At least Tristan was out of the hospital after 24 hours. His drug had been just one sleeping pill. If he hadn't been so drunk he wouldn't even have needed to stay that one night.

Joey is still happy that his friend hadn't gotten involved into this more, even though he still thinks that Tristan partly deserved it. If hadn't told Duke, Layman wouldn't have been there. Still Joey is happy that his friend is okay.

The thought of Duke reminds him that he at least won't help Layman to find him again. Layman got fired already and Duke hates him even more than Joey does, because he risked his boyfriend´s life. After a gentle and quiet knock the door to Joey's room opens again and V's face looks through a gap in the door. "Oh goody, you're up." V cheers and walks into the room with a huge grin. "I've got a present for you." With that he puts down a grocery bag filled with two sandwiches, an apple and a banana.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" Joey asks after grabbing the first sandwich, ripping through the warping and right before he stuffs the first bite into his mouth.

"I'm so sorry Joey." V says with a serious expression, "But even though I really enjoy our friendship I just don't feel the same way about you."

Joey just rolls his eyes with a slight grin and replies between two bites, "Oh well, guess we'll have to stay friends. That's fine as long as I still get some food."

"Well if that's all it needs to get a confession out of you I probably should point out that grumpy bought it." V replied with a grin, "Want me to tell him that you're in love with him now?"

"Like he'd even believe it." Joey replied rolling his eyes again while freeing the second sandwich from the annoying wrapping that stopped him from stuffing it into his mouth right away. "I do wonder why he gets me food though."

"Because he worries about the love of his life." V replies with a straight face again but Joey still clearly seems to think that he's joking and just grins.

"What did he say why he did it?" Joey asks.

"He claims it's repayment for something but I mean even you can't believe that." V replies grinning, "After all, it's not like he has to feed you."

Joey looks surprised for a moment before glancing at the discarded sandwich wrappings that showed him that in his eager attempt to get some food into his stomach he hadn't even noticed that he ate a cheese and a ham sandwich. After one more glance towards the banana he grins. "I guess he has a point but I thought those dinners he bought me during our trip made up for it."

V stares at Joey with a shocked expression for a moment before he suddenly grabs the collar of Joey's shirt with both hands and lifts the blonds upper body slightly from his bed to shake him a little. "He bought you what?" V screeches at his friend, "And for what on earth could he have to pay you back? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't see you since." Joey says too surprised to even fight back.

"You could mail me." V reminds the blond but then lets go of the still slightly sick looking blond with a pout, "I thought we're friends."

"We are." Joey replies still surprised at his friends reaction. "But why do you even care about this?"

V sighs and calms down again, rolling his eyes before he grins at Joey, "Grumpy is right, you are stupid." Joey is about to complain when V continues with a grin. "I'm trying everything to hook you two up, even putting you into the same suite during that damned trip and you don't even tell me what's going on. Of course I want to know about this kind of stuff. And now spill, and I mean everything, I want details, hold on...did you two kiss yet?"

Joey stares at V for a moment and then states, "Grumpy is wrong. You're not mentally disturbed, you completely lost your mind."

"I guess that's a no." V says with a sigh and Joey can see the hope fade on the other males face before it suddenly comes back, "But something did happen, so spill. What was that about this food and dinner?"

Joey grins at his friend for a moment and rolls his eyes. He grabs the banana and starts eating it. He starts to explain how he went to Kaiba the day before the trip to New York and how bad he looked. He explains how he left first but still was worried and then what Yugi had said. V loved Yugi's idea of sex being a good thing to help with Kaiba's grumpiness but Joey simply ignores his comment and goes on to explain how he constantly got lost and how Kaiba had to find him. Only now does Joey notice that he stopped calling him grumpy while explaining to V. They had gotten used to call him that whenever he isn't present, simply because Joey never asked V if Kaiba is grumpy and rather asked how grumpy he was. More or less than average or about the normal amount of grumpiness. He also mentioned that after Kaiba found him, he always let Joey tag along for dinner and payed for him as well, which was good since Joey usually wouldn't have been able to even pay for one main course at those places, never mind three.

"And even though he did all of that, you still doubt that he loves you?" V asks with a look that was somewhere between pity and anger towards the blond, who seemed unable to see the glaring truth. After a sigh he adds, "I don't know who I pity more, you for being blind or grumpy for loving someone as oblivious to the truth as you are."

Joey grins and knows that his next words might make his friend cry in despair but he still can't help himself from saying, "I was thinking that he might love me for a moment because of the great five star hotel accommodation, but since you just said that you booked it..."

Joey doesn't get to finish the sentence before a loud groan from V interrupts him. "He does overlook everything." V says in a nearly desperate attempt to make the blond realise his bosses feelings. "He could have prevented it."

"The way he looked when he noticed that we're sharing the suite is prove enough that he didn't look over the details as closly as he should have." Joey points out. "I was already wondering if it was a mistake of the hotel but you having booked it explains a lot."

V isn't sure if he want's to cry, scream or laugh in hysteria over the blond´s blindness. In the end he just gives another sigh and prays that Joey will one day notice that he and Kaiba are a perfect couple and get together with grumpy already. It will certainly make his life easier. Both of their lives actually.

While V is still trying to think of something to make Joey realise Kaiba's feelings, Joey looks at the apple with a rather fond smile and mumbles, "Let's hope this works." Before taking a big bite out of it.

V looks questioningly at the blond who grins back explaining, "When Kaiba ate his apple so slowly that Sunday I told him that an apple a day keeps the doctor away, so he´d better eat up. And well, I really want to get out of here."

"I bet grumpy will be happy to hear that you're doing better." V points out, "He's really worried."

"Sure," Joey rolls his eyes. "By the way, why weren't you at the office that Sunday when I brought him the food? You'd have known about that then."

"It was Sunday." V points out, "I was off work."

"Yeah, grumpy said so." Joey mumbles, "He also mentioned that it's rare that you're working on it but after seeing you there on Easter Sunday, I was still a little surprised. I was shocked back then that he made you all work on that particular Sunday."

"Only those that don't have kids and we could have said no." V points out. "But obviously no one did."

"Why?" Joey asks, "Scared that he'd kick ya out if ya did?"

"Of course not." V looks surprised, "Didn't he tell you why we were working?"

"He said that he needed you to help him with a business thing." Joey replies.

V rolls his eyes. "Typical grumpy. Pretending that it's only business. You know that he always claims that it's only for publicity but since he never mentions it to the press and no one really knows about it I highly doubt that it's just that." V smiled at the confused look on Joey's face and explains, "He organizes an Easter Egg hunt for the kids from different orphanages in the area. He does that every year on Easter Sunday and also has a Christmas Party on the second Christmas day. I love to help out then, so I don't really mind that I've got to work there a bit. Hiding that stuff, making sure no kid gets hurt on the search or goes of somewhere off limits. Ya know just that kind of stuff. The kids love it and it's really fun to see their eyes light up when they find a little Easter nest with eggs sweets and a chocolate bunny of course."

"Kaiba does that?" Joey says in surprise but after thinking it through he mumbles more to himself, "Well guess he still knows how it is to be stuck there."

"That and he's a lot nicer than most people think." V points out, "He's a really good guy, just really grumpy too."

Joey grins at the really grumpy part but then says quietly "I'm starting to notice. But as you just said, he's still Mr. grumpy pants."

With a sigh V has to admit that it's maybe not so bad that Joey hasn't figured out Kaiba's feelings just yet. It nearly seems to him that Joey first has to get a grip on his own feelings for the grumpy CEO and is happy that his little revelation seemed to have helped on that part at least.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thanks to Angel Dove1, theabridgedkuriboh, dancing elf, Eriasa Jun and Violet-Eclipse for the reviews.

The next update will be on Monday already. Joey will be out of the hospital again and be out with his friends when Kaiba shows up with some news. Nothing big but he'll interrupt Joey's flirt attempt.


	20. 6th May 2013

**6th May 2013**

**Flirting**

Joey sighs, the feeling of the warm sun on his face and the soft grass beneath him feels great, and still it seems impossible for him to fully relax. Tomorrow, he'll have to go to Kaiba Corp. again and see moneybags for the first time since his last encounter with Layman. He'd left the hospital the day after V visited him but the doctors still thought it necessary that he'd take it easy for a few more days.

The voices from Tristan, Duke, Yugi and Rebecca, who is visiting Yugi and his Grandfather together with her grandfather, seem to come from a distance even though they probably still are right next to Joey but his thoughts are miles away from here.

So far the police couldn't find any prove for who drugged him and Tristan and it seemed like they wouldn't find any. Duke had still fired Layman, certain that it was him. He had been worried that Layman would fight it, claiming that Duke had no reason to kick him out since he's innocent but so far he seemed to accept the decision. Either way, Joey just hopes that he doesn't have to see him again. At the same time, he hopes that he doesn't have to see Kaiba anytime soon.

Once again it's been a while since he saw him, especially since he wasn't exactly conscious the last time Kaiba saw him. Joey can't really remember seeing him since they returned from New York. But he remembers his voice that night. He has no idea how he got outside or what happened shortly after he'd been to the bathroom. But he does remember Kaiba's voice. It sounded angry and worried at the same time. But it isn't really the voice that worries him, but the fact that of all the things that happened that night, it's Kaiba's voice that he remembers.

With another sigh he wonders what Kaiba will say tomorrow. V mentioned that he was worried but Joey wouldn't put it past Kaiba to make fun of him. Partly he wished he will, it would prove that V is wrong.

"Joey!" Someone screams and Joey opens his eyes just to blink a few times due to the blinding light.

"What the hell?" he mumbles after quickly sitting up in shock and looking towards Tristan, who obviously is the one to just scream his name. "Why are ya screaming?"

"Because we're here to have a nice picnic together and not for nap-time."

"I wasn't napping." Joey grumbles but does notice that the others are all sitting around the sandwiches they had made and most of them also had drinks in the cups they brought to Domino park.

"You're okay?" Yugi asks more tentatively than Tristan who's already talking to Rebecca. "You kept sighing and didn't react when I called you before."

"I was just daydreaming a little." Joey replies with a smile even though he doesn't really feel like smiling.

It doesn't look like he really fooled Yugi but at least he doesn't talk about it further.

"By the way Joey," Duke suddenly says with a smile, looking at the blond, "I found out that Layman is moving to America. He somehow got the finances to go to a college in Boston. I guess that explains why he never complained about getting fired."

"Cool. Maybe he get's shot there." Joey grumbles. Mostly he just hopes that Layman won't return for whatever reasons. Joey never wants to see that guy again, even though he is tempted to give Layman a good beating. He certainly deserves it. What the nurse said is still in his head though. He doesn't want to get in trouble himself for beating up that idiot. Especially since Joe and Seth might hear of it and he really wants to be a good example for the kids. Joe adores him and looks up to him, while he adores the little sunshine.

"Joey?" This time it's Rebecca who calls him, "You sure that you´re doing better? You seem to be spacing out a lot."

"That's normal for me, ask my old teachers they´re going to confirm it." Joey grins towards her while she simply rolls her eyes before offering Yugi some more of her home made goodies that she brought for the picnic. Joey raises an eyebrow, until now he hadn't even noticed that she still seemed to like Yugi, neither had he noticed that Yugi still seems to feel uncomfortable about it. He clearly doesn't return her feelings. At least she's nice enough not to drug him, but apart from that, she's no better than Layman, trying desperately to get someone who doesn't return her feelings.

For a while Joey tries to focus on his friends. Rebecca talks about her work and how much she enjoys it, while Duke mentions that he met Tea, who is currently on a dance tour through Europe. He met her on his last business trip there and apparently she's doing great and found a new boyfriend. Maybe this time it will work out better for her than it did the last time.

Joey also notices that Duke actually does have some reason for his jealousy. Tristan is looking after some girls that walk by and Duke is always glaring at Tristan when he does. At the same time he seems to be smiling towards the same girls that catch his boyfriend´s interest. Probably trying to make sure that Tristan can't run off with them.

The way Tristan sometimes grins he also noticed Duke's reaction and is enjoying his boyfriend´s jealousy quite a bit. After Duke is once again smiling towards a group of girls that is having a picnic not far from them, Joey leans towards Tristan and whispers, "You do realise that Duke is probably close to losing his mind the way you look after all the girls?"

"His fault for seducing a straight guy," Tristan starts with a grin before adding, "Well, used to be straight anyway."

"Poor guy." Joey mumbles.

"Yeah but lucky me." Tristan grins, "It does get interesting when he tries to ensure that I don't think of others anymore."

Joey chuckles and as soon as he does, Duke looks towards him. The glare Duke sends his way after seeing how close their heads are is nearly as bad as moneybags and Joey just has to laugh even harder.

"Did I miss something?" Yugi asks.

"Sort of," Joey replies with a grin, "But I doubt that Duke wants to hear it."

"I bet I do." Duke grumbles clearly jealous again.

"But you won't get to hear it." Joey simply states and puts an arm around Tristan, who grins back at Joey.

The glare only intensifies until Yugi ruins it, "I bet you two are just trying to make Duke jealous, just so Tristan can have some extra fun tonight! Don't worry Duke, those two are too much like brothers and it's much more likely that Joey starts dating Kaiba than that he starts dating Tristan."

Joey blushes a dark red and mumbles, "I probably wouldn't go that far."

"Yes, you would." Yugi insists.

"I didn't know that Joey is into Kaiba." Rebecca replies, "It does make sense, since they always had sort of a lovers spat, when I visited you guys back in high school."

"We didn't have a lovers spat." Joey growls, "And I still hate him."

"No you don't, you even bought him lunch before you went to New York with him and had some dates there." Yugi insists and Joey regrets ever having told him about the dinner they had or the concert and the movie.

"That wasn't a date." Joey insists like always when Yugi calls it a date. "He simply let me join him for dinner and paid for it. And because I was bored he took me along to that concert and the movie he would have seen anyway."

"Did he pay at that for you too?" Yugi asks pointedly.

"Well, yes." Joey admits, "But only because I said that I didn't have any money on me."

"Joey, if someone buys you food and takes you out to do nice things and pays for it all, then it is a date." Yugi explains.

"In that case we've been on dates too." Joey reminds his friend, "You've invited me for dinner a few times when I was low on money. Does that mean that you like me too? No, so quit picking on me because of moneybags, you all know that it's so not happening."

"I'm just saying." Yugi giggles, "And anyway, I simply wanted to help my friend. What's Kaiba's excuse?"

"That he's my boss and that he sent me on that stupid trip, making me miss Tristan's birthday. He owed me that." Joey grumbles. "And now stop it."

"But you're looking for someone again, right?" Tristan asks, hoping to help Joey to get around the Kaiba topic. The mere thought of his best friend dating a jerk like Kaiba, after everything he's already been through, is making him feel nauseous. All he wants is to help Joey find someone special who'll take care of the blond man and loves him the way he deserves it. "You were thinking about it in New York, so it's a start, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess I talked about it." Joey admits, "But I'm still not really overly enthusiastic about it. Let's say, I'm not really looking around for the right guy, but at least I'm not against being found."

"Anyone particular you want to be found by?" Duke asks right away, "Because I know this guy..."

"You knew Layman." Joey says before Duke has a chance to finish his sentence, "Whatever guy you have in mind, keep him as far from me as possible."

"They´re not all like Layman." Duke mumbles but gives up for the moment. Maybe he'll have a chance to introduce someone at some point and it will work out better that time around.

"There are lots of guys here." Rebecca suggests, "Why not have a look around?"

"Because I'm with my friends and so is everyone else here." Joey points out, "And since when is this a dating agency? What about you, Rebecca? Aren't you're still single as well? Maybe you should look around?"

"I don't need to look around." She replies with a side look towards Yugi, "I know what I want, I just need to get it into his head."

"That's gonna be a tough one." Joey grins at her, "I'd give it up and find someone else if I were you."

"Well, I'm not a quitter." Rebecca growls.

"Suits yourself, but it's not going to help you in the long run." Joey points out and takes a sandwich.

Yugi, obviously uneasy with the current topic, as well as worried that they might start a fight over this, is quickly changing the topic back to safer ground. His grandfather, who has been unwell, is feeling much better again. Just as Joey assumed, that guy is tough as nails. For a while Joey gets lost in his own thoughts again, this time mostly wondering why he still doesn't feel like looking for someone. He doesn't want his ex anymore and would welcome a new relationship. He's sick of returning to an empty home and a working relationship might help enable him to adopt Seth and Joe. Joey is certain that Joe could charm anyone to love her once that person is actually spending some time with her, unlike those foster parents that are hardly ever actually caring for the kids apart from buying enough food.

Joey starts to look around a bit. Looking at the guys that are around, wondering how many of them actually might be gay. Some seem to be out with their boyfriends, which means they´re gay, but clearly unavailable. Others are with their girlfriends, which means they´re unavailable as well as straight. Some seem to be with their pals, just like he is, but there is no way of knowing who of them might be gay. He looks at some for a while. One seems to be noticing and starts smiling towards him.

Obviously that guy is interested and possibly available. Could be a huge flirt like Duke though. Still, Joey returns the smile and keeps looking over towards him a few times, noticing that he does the same. His hair is dark with a slightly red glow to it. He's too far away to make out his eye colour and is surrounded by some of his friends. Joey is just wondering if he should pretend that he needs to step behind a bush or something in the hope that this guy follows and they can talk a little in private. He isn't really interested in flirting right in front of his friends and possibly embarrassing himself and assumes that the other feels the same way. Either way, Joey really enjoys the others eyes on himself. To be noticed and flirt with someone, nothing is better to boost his confidence a little.

"What on earth is Kaiba doing here?" Tristan's voice is pulling Joey back to the conversation. He stares at Tristan before his eyes follow the line of Tristan's until they reach the tall brunet with his white trench coat.

Joey stares at Kaiba, who walks right towards their group for some reason. Once he reaches them he stares down towards Joey. "Why are you here?" Tristan asks, his voice showing his distaste for the cold CEO.

"Not for you, that much is sure." Kaiba replies. "I have news for Joey."

"How did ya know where I am?" Joey asks surprised.

"You forgot to turn off the GPS on your phone." Kaiba replies and Joey gets out his new mobile to check. It really is on even though Joey is sure that he had it off.

"And what ya want from me?" He asks while turning off the GPS again, wondering if he really did forget after all or if it simply started itself at some point for some reason. Maybe something was wrong with this thing?

"Two things," Kaiba replies, "First, you don't need to be in the office until the late afternoon, I'm out for some meetings until four. Second, Mokuba called earlier on and asked me to pass on the information to you that he had for me as well. It's about Serenity, apparently she's rather sick at the moment due to the pregnancy but the doctors said that she'd be fine again soon. She is in a hospital for the time being though."

"Mum was too." Joey replies, "Dad kept telling me how I made her especially sick for a while but even with Serenity she was in a hospital due to it. She couldn't keep anything down."

"From what Mokuba told me, he can't even have a coffee because the smell alone made her sick." Seto replies with a grin on his face.

"I hope he's not into that stuff as much as you are or he'd starve." Joey replies with a grin of his own.

"He is, he's dying from the coffein withdraw." Kaiba smiles, "He visits her every day and she screams when he had a coffee that day because she can smell it even after brushing his teeth."

"That sucks." Joey laughs, "I wonder what you'd do."

"I'd send V to visit in my stead and give me the update while drinking coffee." Kaiba replies.

"No surprise there." Tristan grumbles, upset that Joey seems to really get along with Kaiba. "Anything else ya want?"

"Not really." Kaiba replies, "And I think I wasted enough of my time."

Kaiba is about to turn and leave when Joey stops him, "Before I forget, moneybags. You owe me big time."

"I owe you?" Kaiba asks in surprise, "I'm the one saving your scrawny little ass the other night. Why on earth should I owe you anything?"

"But you broke into my room in the hotel." Joey accuses.

"And why should I bother to break into the room of a mutt?" Kaiba asks.

"Because said mutt had a picture from you on his camera which is now gone." Joey grumbles, "You broke in and deleted it."

"Sue me." Kaiba grins and turns to leave them.

"Oh bite me, you jerk." Joey grumbles after him, unable to keep a happy smile for him face, now that he knew that Kaiba doesn't seem to make fun of him due to the predicament he'd been in with Layman. "I'll get another one and when I do it's so going to go online this time."

"Good luck." Kaiba replies calmly, "Now that I'm warned I'll make sure you won't get a chance."

After that Kaiba leaves and Duke is the only one who notices that Joey looks after Kaiba for a moment and then returns to his own thoughts, not even noticing the guy he's been flirting with before Kaiba showed up. With a smile Duke relaxes, happy that it isn't Tristan, who distracted Joey from flirting with a stranger.

Authors Note: Thanks to Violet-Eclipse, theabridgedkuriboh, DigimonIsBetterThanPokemon151, Angel Dove1, dancing elf and Eriasa Jun.

Next chapter will be up on the 15th.


	21. 15th May 2013

**15th May 2013**

**Sick**

"Hey moneybags." Joey says with a smile and puts down a brief case on Kaiba's desk. In it were the answered questionnaires and the game he had tested after getting back to work.

"Hello mutt," Kaiba replies, "Do you still know how to knock?"

"Sure." Joey replies, "But since ya grumpy anyway I figured it´d be a waste of effort."

With a sigh Kaiba opens the brief case to look over the answers Joey wrote down. Like usually he asks for some clarifications, since for some reason it isn't enough that Joey answers a question about some details in the background with a "I didn't notice them." Apparently Kaiba was intend on finding out why they weren't noticed and if Joey would think it necessary to make them more noticeable.

Like usually when Kaiba asked about the background, Joey really doesn't get why it is so important. Even if they aren't there, the game will work the same way. Granted, it's probably due to such unimportant details that Kaiba's games have the best graphics by far. This time he hadn't tested a role playing game with where he was to walk his avatar through the game. It was simple but needed a lot of logical thinking. The last levels are nearly impossible but it is still fun to try.

The graphics obviously don't need to be realistic, since there is no realistic background anywhere but the graphics are interesting and caught the eye.

Unlike Kaiba, Joey doesn't particularly care about the details but with a sigh he tried to answer all of Kaiba's questions as detailed as possible. He is getting paid for it after all and wants to do a good job.

After a few hours Kaiba is giving him another brief case. "It's another survey." Kaiba explains and Joey groans. "It shouldn't take you too long, but I'd like you to ensure to get a lot of different persons, so please try to have about the same amount from every age group."

"Do I have to count?" Joey asks worried.

"No, it doesn't have to be the exact same amount of people just try to keep it in mind." Kaiba says.

"Can do, moneybags." Joey grins.

"Then get going, I bet you feel right at home on the streets anyway mutt." Kaiba replies with a grin of his own.

"Jerk." Joey says with a false pout.

"You're the one who can't live without the fights, so quit complaining." Kaiba orders.

With a sigh Joey gets up from his seat with a roll of his eyes and grabs the brief case. "Fine, I better get going back to the streets then."

"Have fun." Kaiba says with an amused voice. He clearly knows that doing a survey is Joey's least favorite part of this job.

"Yeah right." Joey grumbles and leaves, unable to keep a smile from his face. He doesn't know since when exactly he enjoys his fights with Kaiba this much but he really does love coming into the office by now.

"By the way, V, maybe you can do me a favour," Joey says to Kaiba's secretary and smiles at him. "If Kaiba ever falls asleep here, can ya make a picture of it and mail it to me? I had one after the trip to New York but that jerk sneaked into my room and deleted it."

"You had a picture of him and wanted to keep it, and he deleted it?" V asks, "And here I thought that guy is smart. He should have let you have it, maybe it speed things up between you two if you had a picture of him to look at all the time."

"He is smart, if he'd like me, he would have thought about it and not deleted it." Joey points out, "Which means you now have prove that you're wrong."

"Or he simply is smarter than I thought and calculated that this might help discredit the assumption that I told you, since he doesn't want you to know." V muses, wondering if Kaiba really thought that far or simply doesn't like anyone having a picture where he's sleeping and probably looking vulnerable.

"Sure," Joey rolls his eyes, "Even he doesn't think around that many corners. But if you get a chance you'll do it, right? I have to get back at him for deleting it in the first place."

"Sure, pal." V agrees, still believing that a nice picture of Kaiba might speed things up and he really wants to help his boss and friend to finally get together.

"Great, see ya." Joey says and starts to leave the building. Once outside he takes a deep breath, enjoying the warm and fresh air. A lot of flowers are out and the trees are getting greener every day. Finaly spring managed to erase the last traces from winter. He slowly walks back towards his apartment, enjoying the morning air. The streets are quiet, probably because all the school kids are still in school. He takes his time getting home but it's still not even eleven when he reaches his goal. Which is why he's really surprised to see Seth walking along the sidewalk in front of him. He speeds up a little and soon catches up to the kid. "Hey kiddo." he says.

Seth looks up and Joey immediately notices the sweat on his forehead and the pale look of his skin. "Hey Joey." He mumbles but even his voice sounds weak and his nose obviously is blocked.

"What's wrong kiddo?" Joey asks worried and takes Seth's school bag from the kid to carry it for him.

Seth doesn't protest, "I think I've got a cold," the boy answers. It nearly seems like his body is trying to prove his point with a sneezes while they enter the building and climb the stairs.

"Poor boy." Joey says and puts a hand on the kids forehead. He does feel slightly warm but not too bad. "I hope you'll be better soon. If you want I can stop by a pharmacy later and get you something."

"You don't have to," Seth replies, "I'll be fine."

"But you'll be better with some meds I guess." Joey insists, "And I need to get out again for work anyway, so I can stop by then."

"Thanks Joey." Seth says, "You're really kind."

"Is there anything else I can do for you kiddo?" Joey asks.

"No, I'll just lie down for a while and sleep it off." Seth replies. "I'm sure I'll feel better soon."

"I hope so." Joey replies.

Seth takes his school bag back once they reach the doors to their apartments. "Thanks again for your kind offer." Seth says before entering the apartment he lives in. Joey looks at the door for a moment, still slightly worried but then enters his own. He looks over the survey and then takes out a few questionnaires before leaving again, intend on getting some medicine for the boy on his way back.

While asking his questions over and over, his thoughts are mostly with Seth and wonders if there is anything else he can do for the kid. A few hours passed and around three in the afternoon Joey is surpsised to see a sobbing Joe running towards him. "Joey," she cries. "I was so scared."

"What happened sweetheart?" Joey asks still surprised to see the girl and looks around for Seth. He'd never let his little sister walk around the city on her own.

"No one came." She sobs, "Seth always picks me up from Kindergarten but he didn't come, so I sneaked away to find him and got lost."

Joey smiles a little to comfort the girl, even though he's sure that Seth is either feeling much worse than he'd been letting on or he's worried himself by now, having arrived only slightly late to pick her up just to find the girl missing already. "Let's get back to your place together. Maybe Seth is there."

"Okay." Joe says more cheerful again.

On their way to Joey's apartment the girl is constantly talking about her day in Kindergarten and all her little friends. But most of the time, she talked about Seth. The picture she made for him, this boy that thought he's smart but no where near as smart as Seth. A new girl with hair the same colour as Seth's hair. Joey couldn't help but smile at the little girl. She and her brother are like day and night. Total opposites and yet they are as close as can be.

Every now and then she is wondering if Seth really is home and why he didn't pick her up. She clearly is worried about him and Joey always distracts her quickly. Too worried himself to calm her otherwise.

When they arrive and knock at the door Seth is opening it, looking worried already. "Joe, I'm so sorry, I'm a little sick and fell asleep."

The girl just jumps into his arms and clings to him. "Then right back to bed mister, I'll play nurse. Do you need something?"

"I'd like a glass of water." Seth says looking slightly upset.

"I'll get it, you go to bed." With that said Joe disappears towards the kitchen.

"Don't worry Seth, she's fine." Joey tries to calm him. "And it's not your fault that no one picked her up. You shouldn't be this responsible for her in the first place."

"Please don't talk to social services about it." Seth asks. "I don't want to be separated from her again. We temporarily were before and I don't want to lose her."

"I won't, but only if you let me take her to and from Kindergarten tomorrow." Joey insists and passes the medicine he got for Seth during the day, "You need to rest."

"Thank you Joey." Seth replies, "Too bad that you're not our dad. Joe would be happier then."

"She's happy with you." Joey tells him, "But you'd have it easier, and I'm sad too but I've got to work and there would be no one to take care of you then."

"Seth," Joe calls out, "I said off too bad. You have to listen to your nurse."

"Goodbye Joey." Seth says before closing the door. Joey could hear his, "I'm sorry nurse Joe, I'm on my way now."

With a sigh Joey returns to his room and wonders if there is any way to help the kids to find a home.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I'm so sorry I'm late with the update. Please pretend that this was updated yesterday. I'm doing a lot of over time at the moment (like 11 hours of work today!) and completely forgot over it. Please forgive me!

Thanks to LovelyRose5001, Guest, theabridgedkuriboh, Eriasa Jun, Angel Dove1, dancing elf, and Anei for the review and sorry that I didn't get around to answer all of your lovely reviews. Again I blame work and my inabilaty to say no when asked to do some more work.

I'm planing to update again on the 25th but it isn't completely done yet so I won't promise for now. I hope I get it done over the free weekend that's coming up (Unless my boss is calling) Love you guys and please forgive me.


	22. 25th May 2013

**25th May 2013**

**Shopping with Yugi**

The last few days were cold for May and quite rainy but today is sunny and warm enough to walk around the city without a coat again. Joey is happy about it and currently doing just that, together with Yugi. Solomon was minding the shop because Yugi wanted to go shopping with Joey for a while now that the blond had some money saved for such a trip again.

"How are things at work?" Yuig asks after while, sitting in a little cafe. "I heard you had to do another survey."

"Yeah and I'm just about done. I even was a little late this time because Seth was sick and I helped out with minding Joe some afternoons." Joey replies, "He had a really bad cold but is finally doing better again. He wants to go back to school on Monday."

"You worry a lot about them, don't you?" Yugi asks, "Maybe you should talk to Kaiba about it. He might know a way to help them."

"I bet he does." Joey gives a sigh. "But so far I´d rather try to wait. Seth is a lot like Kaiba. He's smart and quiet and to be honest, he can be just as mean but sometimes I'm getting the feeling that he doesn't even notice it." Joey looks at his cup of hot chocolate while thinking about the bright but sort of gloomy young boy. "He's been through so much and I worry that Kaiba might adopt them if he gets to know Seth."

"Would that be so bad?" Yugi asks. "Kaiba would be nice to them, he wouldn't be like his adoptive father and push a smart boy to his limits just to make him even smarter."

"I know, but he still would be a bad choice." Joey insists, "They´re too much alike and Seth needs someone cheerful. Someone who can help improve his social skills and help him find friends. Sure Kaiba can buy them everything money can buy and he would never intentionally hurt them, but I still think that Seth needs someone to balance him."

"His sister sounds to be able to do so." Yugi reminds him.

"But she's too young to really help him yet." Joey points out. "Seth needs someone like that to look out for him."

"Someone like you?" Yugi muses with a grin. "Could it be that you're just worried that you can't adopt them one day if Kaiba does so first?"

Joey blushes a little, knowing that Yugi wasn't completely off track. He wants to adopt them as soon as he can but right now he can't give them what they need. Not until he has a great paying part time job or a partner that can financially support them. "I do want that, but if they can find good parents before I can, I wouldn't mind. I really don't think that Kaiba is enough though, not unless he gets some really cheerful and nice girlfriend to help. He's working too much."

"But then it's a good thing that he's working so much." Yugi muses, "He would need someone to mind the kids and probably get a professional child minder that can give both kids exactly what they need."

"You mean they should be raised by a nanny?" Joey grumbles, "That is until they quit for some reason, maybe getting a kid themselves or something like it, and than they have another nanny and another and another. After one foster family after the next they need stability and not just with the house, they need a parent that is there for them and has time and won't disappear at some point again."

"I still think you should talk to Kaiba about it." Yugi muses, "Maybe he'd hire you as their nanny. You would never leave them."

Joey blushes "I doubt it. Like you said, he'd hire someone professional since only the best would be good enough for his kids. He'd never even consider me."

"Maybe not." Yugi wonders, "But maybe he would and I still think that he's better than the foster home they´re in."

"Probably," Joey admits with a sigh, "But I still hope that they find someone better."

"Like you?" Yugi asks causing Joey too feel even worse about it. He knows that he should try to get Kaiba to take care of them. But who knows if it really would work. He's more kind than he thought so far but if he'd adopt every orphan he runs into, even his place would overflow with kids soon.

"I´ll think about it." Joey says with another sigh, "You're right, he is better than Ralph and Mia, and way better than being separated and if it ever comes to that, I will talk to Kaiba for help. And I also know that I mostly don't want him to take care of them to keep a chance to one day adopt them myself, but I still think that they can get better parents than either him or me, so I will wait a little longer and see how it goes."

"And how will you find a way to take them in?" Yugi wonders, "You're still hardly going out at all. How on earth are you going to find someone that way?"

"You're not exactly going out either." Joey grumbles.

"I'm not searching for someone." Yugi replies with a sigh of his own.

"Maybe you should." Joey replies, hoping to change the topic as quick as possible. "We all get that you're still missing Yami. But we all know that there's just no way that he'll ever return."

"We don't know that." Yugi says with a fire in his eyes.

Joey stares at him. "You mean you still think he'll return? Yug', the whole point of that last duel was to find a way for him to move on. He's gone Yugi. I'm sorry, but that's how it is."

Yugi pouts a little but then mumbles, "I'm still gonna try. I'm trying to find a way every time I go to Egypt. I studied that just to find a way and I'm sure as hell not giving up now."

Joey watches his friend a little worried. They all know that he's still in love with Yami and has a really hard time to get over him. None of them ever dared to talk to him about it, worried that talking about him might just make him more present but Joey hadn't thought that Yugi is still hoping to get him back. That he is still looking for Yami and not even trying to get over him.

"And for how long?" Joey asks. "I mean, what if there really is no way to get him back? How long will you keep trying?"

"For as long as I'll live." Yugi simply states, not even sounding worried. "I don't mind, him not being here right now, I mean. And I don't even particularly mind the thought that I might never find him. I know that the odds are slim to none at best." A small smile plays around Yugi's face. "But I just can't imagine myself being with anyone else and I don't want to. So I might as well try to get him back. Who knows, maybe he misses us too and is bored out of his mind in this afterlife? Maybe he's trying to find a way back and all he needs is a little help? What if he can't come back just because I give up? I'm even looking into ways to get to him instead of the other way around."

"You're what?" Joey nearly screams worried. "You mean like in killing yourself?"

Yugi chuckles. "Don't worry, Joey. It doesn't seem to be quite as easy. There are many different stories of how an afterlife might be and reports of people who were dead for a few seconds or minutes and they all say different things. It seems like there are different worlds, or maybe it's more like different dimensions of an afterlife. I've got no idea where I'd end up if I simply threw myself off a building or such." Yugi smiles at his friend, hoping to calm him. "Going to him instead of the other way around isn't what I want. I'm just keeping an open mind to that option instead I stumble across a sure way to find him in an afterlife and would talk to you guys first and probably even wait until I'm old or sick or something."

"Promise?" Joey asks still worried.

"I promise, Joey." Yugi replies honestly, "I won't just kill myself. If I find a way to go to him and have eternity with him in an afterlife, then I have absolutely no reason to rush there."

Joey is slightly relieved but still decides to talk to Tristan and Téa about it the next time he sees them without Yugi around. Just to make sure that they help him keep an eye on their pal. Just to be on the safe side. "I might have a way to get him back though." Yugi suddenly says.

"Really?" Joey replies surprised. "How?"

"I found a secret passage way the last time I was there." Yugi replies. "It's at the place I dueled him but I didn't have the time to properly check it out so I'm not sure what exactly is in there. I still hope though. Who knows, maybe he'll be with me after my next trip to Egypt."

"Do you already know when you'll go there?" Joey asks.

"Not for sure." Yugi replies. "I'm considering a private trip to Egypt for a while. Gramps is getting a little old and I don't want him to have to watch the shop. I thought that maybe you could get some time off from Kaiba and do it instead though? I'd pay you." Yugi grins at the enthusiastic smile on Joey's face, "But I'm not sure if I'll go now. You're still a bit down and Gramps would be upset if I ask someone else to watch it for me. He really doesn't like to admit that he's not as fit as he used to be. I mean he's in great shape for his age but he can't lift heavy boxes from the storage rooms in the cellar and he can't reach higher shelves without a chair and hardly gets on or off said chair, especially not if he holds something."

"Can you reach those shelves without a chair?" Joey asks grinning.

Yugi glares at him for a moment before admitting, "No, but I can climb a chair and hold something in my hand to get it up or down from there."

Joey chuckles over Yugi's glare before suggesting, "How about you let your Gramps watch it for free as usual but have me there to help him? You could tell him that you're trying to help me out while Kaiba doesn't have any work or suggest that it might be good to have someone who can help out if the old man isn't around and you get sick or the other way around. Just someone who knows the shop then."

"That's a really good idea." Yugi says surprised.

Joey watches his surprised friend warily and asks, "Why do you sound so surprised?"

Yugi laughs a little worried and replies, "I'm just surprised that I didn't think of that myself before talking to you. It's so obvious when I think about it. Thanks, Joey."

"You're welcome." Joey replies with a sigh. "Just let me know as soon as possible if you really need my help in the shop. And please don't choose me because I need more help than the others. I'm fine by now."

"I know." Yugi replies honestly. "But you're the only one I know who worked in a game shop before. You do have the best credentials from my friends and I feel more comfortable to leave the shop with someone I know than with strangers."

"And about your problems with kids," Yugi suggests grinning, "How about we go to a gay bar together sometime? That way you might find someone nice sooner. Just don't look for a good parent for them, you're the one who really has to live with him. You two will need to work together to be good parents, so be selfish when choosing someone. The rest will work out on it's own. If he's good for you, he must be kind and probably will love the kids simply because you love them. And that's all that really matters." Joey nods and is about to thank Yugi for going there with him when Yugi shrugs and suggests, "Or you simply marry Kaiba and take care of the kids with him."

"Yeah right." Joey rolls his eyes ironically, "Like that's even an option."

**Authors note:**

Thanks to Animelover4evertimes2, Eriasa Jun, Gothic Heaven, Kay the reader, Angel Dove, dancing elf, Violet-Eclipse and theabridgetkuriboh for their reviews! The next chapter will be published 31st May 2013.


	23. 31st May 2013

**31st May 2013**

**Nurse Joey**

It is still early in the morning when Joey walks towards the office, wearing a rain coat. It's not really cold but not exactly warm either and the amount of rain that is pouring down like the world is about to end certainly isn't helping to fight off a slight chill.

Joey is happy once he's inside the huge skyscraper with the KC in front and walks right up towards the elevator, still dripping water from his coat anywhere on the floor. Hoping that the weather, which hasn't been much better during the last few days as it was today, will improve again soon. It doesn't really matter though, he's clearly not the first to reach this place completely soaked. The floor is slippy with water and not quite as clean as usual which probably is about to change. Joey can already see someone starting to clean the floor.

Once up at the top floor he looks at V with a smile. "How grumpy is grumpy?"

"I have no idea." V replies looking a little worried. "He's late. I'm working here for a few years and he was never late but today he's nearly an hour late."

"Kaiba?" Joey asks surprised with a tiny grin on his face, "'Mister 'don't you dare to be late', is late?"

"I just hope that nothing bad happened to cause the delay." V muses slightly upset that Joey doesn't seem to care.

"I'm sure he's fine." Joey replies, "He's got his security and all that and in case ya don't know, he's not exactly helpless himself." Never the less he's throwing a worried look towards the elevator door.

"I guess you're right," V muses happy that Joey at least doesn't seem to be carefree, because he wouldn't care if anything happened to Kaiba at all, he simply seems to have more faith in his strength than fear for him. "But it's just so unlike him to be late."

"Some time is always the first time." Joey replies, "Can I get a hot chocolate while I'm waiting? The last one I had here was just so tasty."

"Sure." V smiles at him. "By the way, how about going out some time, I've still got to show you my flirting skills?"

"Why not, just you and me?" Joey asks, "Because my pal is trying to find someone for me and he and his boyfriend want to go to a gay bar with me sometime to do so. I just don't exactly want to be the third wheel, if ya know what I mean. Someone else might come to, another pal of mine but that's not sure."

"If this friend is trying to get you with anyone other than grumpy then I have to be present." V insists. "I have to help my boss after all."

"Sure." Joey says rolling his eyes, "I'll doubt he'd care but if ya want. I fear Tristan might go over board with it anyway and Duke will help him since he thinks that I've got the hots for his boyfriend, which definitely isn't the case. I could use someone to balance them out a little."

"I'm so going to be there." V cheers, "Maybe I can get this Tristan to help me hook you up with grumpy."

Joey starts laughing, "If you manage that, I'll probably die from shock. Tristan hates grumpy. He'd do anything to stop him if you're assumption would be right."

Finally the two guys hear the elevator door open and look towards it. Kaiba slowly walks out, or rather stumbles out, looking like a ghost. His face is covered in sweat and his eyes don't exactly look any more healthy than the rest of him. Both guys stare at him for a moment while Kaiba walks towards his office saying, "Coffee, I need coffee."

"You need a bed." Joey states.

"Stay out of it mutt." Kaiba groans. "And stop shouting."

Joey watches Kaiba walk into his office before turning to V with the words, "I think you better clear his schedule for the day."

"I doubt he'll let me." V says worriedly.

"He'll have to." Joey replies, "Since he won't be there."

"And where will he go?" V wonders, "Even you can't talk him into staying home."

"But I bet he's too weak to stop me from kidnapping him." Joey explains, "Just inform security to stay out of it for his good, no matter how much he complains."

"Have fun." V replies with a happy grin and already picks up the phone to call security first.

Joey walks into Kaiba's office stating. "You're sick and need to stay in bed."

"I'm fine." Kaiba mumbles and tries to glare but seems to have a hard time keeping his eyes open. "I've just got a bit of a headache. Maybe a slight cold but I'll be fine. Did you finish your job?"

"Sure, but I left it with V since you're in no shape to work anyway." Joey replies. "You're going to take a sick day."

"Just go home and stop annoying me." Kaiba replies, "Take a week off or whatever but go and leave me. I'm fine."

"Sure you are." Joey replies and grabs the sick man to throw him over his shoulder. Happy that he was right. Kaiba clearly is too sick to put up much of a fight. He doesn't even seem to get what's going on until after Joey threw him over his shoulder. "And now be a good boy and stop wiggling."

"Put me down." Kaiba orders trying to fight him but after hardly finding enough strength to get to work, he doesn't have enough left to put up a fight that would actually be noticed by the well trained blond man. "I can't take a sick day. Mokuba's in Germany and I don't have a new vice president to take over."

"I'm sure the company won't blow up if you're missing for one lousy day." Joey replies walking threw the door, out of Kaiba's office and towards the elevator, "Sleep a bit and maybe I'll let you come back here tomorrow."

"I can't. I just told you, and now put me down." Kaiba orders while V quickly takes a picture of Kaiba over Joey's shoulder to keep this moment for future generations.

"Mail me a copy please." Joey says grinning towards V, who simply waves towards a very pissed looking Kaiba who disappears behind the elevator doors.

"If that picture turnes up online I'll hold you personally responsible for it." Kaiba grumbles. "And now put me down before anyone else sees me like this."

"Only if you're a good boy and let me take care of you." Joey replies. "You're sick and need to take a day off at the very least. And you'll recover much better and faster if you quit fighting me."

"I can't." Kaiba growls, "I have no one to keep an eye on things."

"Well you should have thought about this earlier." Joey says, "But I'm sure V will do what he can and like I said, one day won't be so bad."

"It could be." Kaiba worries, "Someone might hear and try to use my absence to take over."

"In one day?" Joey asks, "He would have to be at least as smart as you are."

"Just put me down." Kaiba grumbles.

"Just if you listen to me and rest." Joey insists. "Like I said, you should have thought of this sooner and get a replacement for Mokuba."

"But I couldn't." Kaiba points out.

"I know, I know." Joey grumbles, "No one can replace your brother but someone could be a vice president for sure."

"No." Kaiba insists, "I would have to trust that person and that limits my choices. I sent Mokuba away to make sure that he can step out of my shadow and start his own life and you hate me and would probably start looking for another job if I forced you to come into the office every day and there is no one else I trust."

Joey puts Kaiba down just before the elevator doors open at the ground floor of Kaiba Corp., "Did you just say that I was considered?"

"Maybe." Kaiba grumbles with a slight blush on his otherwise pale face but Joey isn't sure if it's due to a fever.

"Geeze, you must be seriously sick." Joey replies earning himself a weak glare.

"I'm fine and I'm going back up." Kaiba grumbles and stumbles towards the button to get back up. Before he reaches it Joey pulls him out and says, "Don't even think about it unless you want me to carry you again."

"Security." Kaiba growls. "Kick him out and don't let him in for the rest of the day."

For a second Joey is worried that someone will stop him but no one moves to do so and Joey grins at Kaiba, "You're too obviously sick. You've got a fever and no one working here wants to risk your health, so you be a good boy and come home with me.

Joey keeps pulling him, surprised at the sudden lack of complaints, while Seto is happy that Joey doesn't look at him anymore to see the reaction he had when Joey said that Seto should come home with him and all the naughty ideas of Joey in a nurse costume Seto is currently getting.

Thanks to V, Kaiba's Limousine is waiting just outside with an open door to ensure that neither of the guys gets too wet from the pouring rain.

"You're over reacting." Kaiba grumbles but gets in with him anyway. "And I swear to god that I'll turn your life into a living hell if anything happens with my company because of you mutt."

"Oh, stop worrying and shut up." Joey complains, "Even Seth knew it when he needed some rest while being sick the other day. You can probably learn from the kid."

"I know that I need to rest," Kaiba blushes, "But I have no one to take over."

"Then get someone." Joey tells him. "Find someone. There must be more people you can trust than Mokuba and me."

"No." Kaiba mumbles.

"I bet you would trust Yugi." Joey reminds him to prove that Kaiba will just have to think about it a little harder.

"I don't." Kaiba replies.

"What? But why?" Joey wonders, "You can trust him for sure."

"You're too trustworthy." Kaiba grumbles, "If it would benefit one of his closer friends, he would sell me out."

"He would never do that." Joey insists.

"If it would bring back Yami, he would." Kaiba insists. "He has different priorities than you."

"He wouldn't" Joey still insists but doesn't know how to prove it. "And what makes you so sure that I wouldn't?"

"You don't do compromises. You try to do both." Kaiba replies, "Like, if you could get Yami back by harming me, you'd fight to find a way around harming me even if it means risking your life."

Joey blushes a little, he never thought that Kaiba could trust him that much more than even Yugi. "If you trust me, then please trust me that your health is more important right now and rest."

Kaiba looks at him for a moment and sighs, "I'm in the car on my way back, aren't I? So obviously you're winning. But you better don't get used to it."

"By the way, you said that I couldn't take Moki's old position because I wouldn't want to come to the office, I thought you'd say that I'm too stupid."

"That's another reason." Kaiba replies and after hearing a grumble from Joey he adds, "At least you are too stupid right now, since you don't know anything about business. You would have to learn a lot first."

"You think I could learn that?" Joey asks skeptical and certain to earn himself another insult.

"Yes." Kaiba replies instead and after noticing a surprised look on the blonds face he adds, "You're stupid because you're too lazy to learn properly. I mean honestly, did you study at all during high school?"

"Never." Joey replies sounding proud.

"You see, most would have failed all together." Kaiba tells him, "I bet you could have done a lot better if you had tried to do better. You're a quick learner. You've proven it with how fast you've learned to play duel monsters. It actually is a shame that you're not even trying, you've got quite a lot of potential and are simply too stupid to notice and make something out of yourself."

Joey blushes for a moment and is quietly thinking about what Kaiba said, as well as V's assumption, for the first time it actually seems possible considering how highly Kaiba seems to think of him after all.

Shortly before they reach the mansion Joey is considering to run off, after ensuring that the maids take care of Kaiba but right after planning that he notices that Kaiba is dropping towards him, eyes closed. By the time they reach the mansion Kaiba's head is on Joey's lap and Kaiba seems to be fast asleep. His face is still covered with sweat and his breathing sounds slightly labored.

The door of the car is opened for him once the limousine stops and Joey carries Kaiba out into the mansion bridal stile, surprised that Kaiba doesn't wake up at all. Not even when Joey quietly asks a maid for directions towards his room.

Part of Joey is surprised that no one is stopping him from walking right into Kaiba's room, but mostly he's happy about it. Once there he places the sick man onto his bed and helps the deeply sleeping man out of his coat and shoes before moving the blanket over him. After that he looks for the bathroom to get a washing cloth with some cool water and puts it on Kaiba's forehead.

Only when the cold water touches his forehead Kaiba does open his eyes for a moment and looks towards the blond. "Thanks." He mumbles, "But you don't have to stay."

Joey watches him for a moment, "Do you really think I'd leave ya while you're sick?"

"Loyal like a dog." Kaiba muses with a weak grin on his face.

"Yeah, yeah." Joey mumbles, "You know that this joke is starting to grow a huge beard right?"

"Still true though." Kaiba replies, closing his eyes again.

"Do you need a doctor or something?" Joey asks starting to worry. Maybe he only said those things in the car because he's starting to hallucinate.

"I'm fine." He mumbles, not opening his eyes. "A maid can get some medicine against the fever and then I'll be fine tomorrow, don't worry."

"By the way." Joey mumbles. Kaiba seems to be too far gone to even hear by now but he still feels the need to say it, "I wouldn't leave." He sees Kaiba open his eyes with a confused look on his face. "I mean the company, if ya made me work there, I still wouldn't quit, I like working for ya."

"Not even if I call you mutt?" Kaiba grins.

"No," Joey chuckles, "Not as long as I get to call you moneybags."

"What if I start calling you my little puppy?" Kaiba asks, "After all, you wouldn't be a street mutt anymore if you're working as my vice president."

"I still doubt I can do that anytime soon," Joey replies, "But as long as I can call you grumpy to ya face and complain about the dog names a little, I wouldn't quit." Joey chuckles again, "To be honest, I'd be more likely if ya stop the fighting. In case ya didn't notice, I started to like it."

"You still should go home now." Seto mumbles, "You'll catch something if you stay around."

"Don't worry," Joey replies, "I'm hardly ever sick, and like you said, even though I'm not a dog, I'm loyal like one. And now shut up and sleep."

Joey watches him close his eyes and waits until he looks deeply asleep before taking out the new fancy mobile he got from Kaiba in New York and takes a picture of the sleeping man with a little grin on his face.

* * *

**Authors note:** Thanks to theabridgedkuriboh, Kay the reader, LovelyRose5001, Angel Dove1, Violet-Eclipse, dancing elf and Chronover for the reviews.

Next chapter will be on the 4th of June and I wonder how many of you can guess what it'll be about and what Kaiba will do next. I hope you don't think he is too OOC in this chapter but if you do, I blame it on the fever he has. And don't worry, he'll be better very soon.

I also want to point out that I wasn't sure if I let Yugi succeed in his efforts to find Yami but I'm nearly certain now that I will because if I got the reviews right, most of you would like that and I'm starting to get a really good idea to let it happen. Hope you'll like it.


	24. 4th June 2013

**4th June 2013**

**Yugi's birthday**

"Happy Birthday," Joey cheers after entering the Kame game shop.

"Joey," Yugi cheers and hugs his friend, "How are things? How come you're here? Don't you have to work?"

"Later." Joey replies with a grumble, "I've got to work during the evenings at the moment."

"Sounds like you don't like the current job." Yugi muses smiling. "At least you probaly don't have to do it for long. You're work is always switching, isn't it?"

"Not anymore." Joey sighs. "Apparently, Kaiba has some serious trust issues." Yugi looks confused but before Joey explains he holds out an envelope saying, "Here, open your present first."

Yugi takes it assuming to get nearly the same as Duke and stares at the plane ticket inside. "How on earth" he mumbles, unable to believe it.

"I told Kaiba that I only try that new position he has in mind if he gives me a raise and a bonus, so I could afford your present." Joey replies, "And then I called Isizu,I still only had enough money for the flight, so you'll stay with her instead of a hotel. Oh and I'm off work that weekend and can help your gramps with the shop if ya still want me too, as part of the present so you don't have to pay me anything."

"You got a raise?" Yugi cheers and nearly cries with happiness that he can fly to Egypt for a weekend soon. The flight he holds in his hand is only from Friday to Monday but it's already the weekend after the party he had planned with his friends. "And thanks so much for the present, that's the best present ever."

"Well I owe you so much." Joey replies, "You've helped me so often that I thought, I should do what little I can to help you find Yami. As hopeless as I fear it to be."

"Now tell me about that new position." Yugi replies still smiling from ear to ear. "And how comes that Kaiba gave you one?"

"Well the best part is that I get another raise if I manage to get through the training and actually take that position because right now I'm too stupid, his words, not mine obviously." Joey grins. "But so far the training only includes that I have to participate in an evening class for computer programming."

"You're going to be a programmer?" Yugi asks, "Just like your dad?"

"I wish." Joey shakes his head, still unable to believe everything that happened during the last weekend. "Kaiba want's me to be his vice president."

Yugi stares at the blond. "Sure and now seriously."

"I am." Joey replies. "I'm just not sure if he's really lucid again. He was seriously sick over the weekend. I even called a doctor on Sunday because his fever wouldn't go down. But he was back at work yesterday and decided that he needs a new vice president in case he gets sick and apparently he rather tries to train me than trust someone he doesn't know."

"Nothing against you, but you're sure he's fit enough to make such a decision?" Yugi wonders, "I mean, I thought you're the last person he would trust with his company."

"I thought so too. But he said that dogs are loyal, so I must be." Joey rolls his eyes, "And like I said, I doubt that he's really lucid again and probably changes his mind as soon as I fail that evening class."

"Will you fail it?" Yugi asks.

"How would I know?" Joey replies, "I started yesterday but considering how much experience I have with computers, I'm pretty sure I will."

"Maybe Seth can tutor you." Yugi suggests.

"I fear Kaiba will if I fail. I do believe that he doesn't want to trust a stranger and if for some reason he wants me to succeed he'll try to make me." Joey grins.

"He can't make you do anything," Yugi reminds him. "After all, you can always quit again."

"I fear I can't." Joey sights, "I sort of said I wouldn't while he was really sick."

"Why did you do that?" Yugi asks.

"Because he was sick and wanted to go to work." Joey replies. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to get him to take it easy for three days? On Sunday I was really close to tie him to his damned bed."

Yugi chuckles and points out, "If his secretary is right he might have enjoyed it."

"Yeah right." Joey grins, "The way he complained already he most certainly would have killed me as soon as he got better. I've never seen such a workaholic. I just hope Mokuba isn't as bad or his kid won't get to know his dad until it's old enough to work for him."

"Kaiba managed to spend time with Mokuba when he was still around." Yugi muses, "Maybe it's not so much that he's a workaholic. Maybe it's simply because he doesn't know what else to do. Apart from us he doesn't have any friends and never does anything with us."

"I doubt he even considers us his friends." Joey reminds Yugi, "He even said that he doesn't trust you. Just Mokuba and strangely me. But that's probably due to the fever and those dog comments. That combination must have caused some freaky hallucinations."

"Or he really is in love with you." Yugi points out.

"Yeah sure." Joey replies rolling his eyes but without the usual amusement in his voice because a tiny voice in the back of his head actually starts to believe it possible. Yugi grins a little, noticing the change right away but choosing to stay quiet about it for now. "More importantly, do ya really think that the trip will help a little?"

"I hope it will." Yugi replies, "I might extend it a little but we'll see about that once I actually managed to look around that secret passageway and know what's inside. If there is a way to get him back, it probably won't be easy."

"Probably not." Joey muses, "And as far as I remember, those Egyptians really liked their riddles. I bet there won't be the instructions for a magic potion or something just written on a wall so you can quickly mix it up."

"Definitely not." Yugi agrees with a sigh, "But I'm sure I'll figure it out, if it's what I hope. But I guess it's more likely that it's something completely different. Maybe some treasure."

"Maybe." Joey muses, "Would be cool to find one, wouldn't it? How likely do you..."

Joey didn't get to finsih that thought because his phone rang. He got it out and looked at the display seeing an unknown number. "Joey Wheeler," He says after picking up.

"Hello." A female voice answers timidly and Joey can hear someone screaming in the background. "I'm Kimberly, from Little Sunshine Kindergarten. I'm so sorry to bother you but I'm calling because of Josephine McGuire. She said this number belongs to her neighbour and she insisted to talk to you."

"Right, I remember you when I picked her up while Seth was sick, is that her screaming in the background?" Joey asks with a chuckle.

"Yes." Kimberly admits. "We don't usually call strangers just because a child insists but she's asking for days and screaming for days without a break but doesn't want her brother to know. We told him but she denies it. I really don't know what to do anymore"

"No worries." Joey chuckles, "Just put her on."

Joey can hear Kimberly call out for Joe and telling her that Joey is one the phone for her and the screaming stops right away. "Joey." comes the little girls cheerful voice, "I'm so happy to talk to you."

"You could have come over with Seth." Joey suggests, "rather than torturing your poor minders."

"But Seth can't know." Joe whines, "It's his birthday. The day after tomorrow and I've got nothing for him but a pretty picture. I want more for him. Like you helped him get me."

"Okay sweetheart." Joey tries to calm her for now. "I'll think of something and I'll let you know later today or tomorrow while you're in Kindergarten or something and I'll make sure that Seth won't find out but you have to be a good girl for Kimberly now."

"I promise." Joe cheers, "I'll be the best girl of all."

"That's my little sweetheart." Joey praises her. "I've got to stop talking now though. I'm at Yugi's, you remember him, right? He was at your birthday. Today is his birthday."

"Say happy birthday to him, 'kay?" She says. "Bye Joey."

Before Joey can say his goodbye the call is ended and he can't help but chuckle again. "Joe-Joe was terrorizing the Kindergarten to get them to call me." He imforms Yugi. "Now I need to come up with a present for Seth. Any idea?"

"Not really." Yugi smiles still happily holding on to the plane tickets. "That's a tough one. Maybe something electronic, a game or such."

"Maybe I'll call Kaiba later." Joey muses, "They are so alike and maybe he has a good idea what Seth might like."

"You really are getting along with him, aren't you?" Yugi asks, "I must admit that even I was worried that he might be mean to you and that you'd hate working for him and would get even more depressed but it seems like it's turning out really good for you, isn't it?"

"I guess so." Joey admits, "He is nicer than I thought. Still a jerk at times but, he does have a good heart behind that cold mask of his. I just never saw it before."

"And now you do?" Yugi smiles.

"Yeah." Joey agrees, "Now that I'm starting to get to know him."

"Starting?" Yugi chuckles, "You're working for him for half a year."

"And only saw him about once a week apart from that one week in New York." Joey points out. "I'm still learning more. Like a few weeks ago I found out that he organized an Easter Egg hunt for orphans at his company. Apparently he does that every year and a Christmas party on the second Christmas day too."

"That's not so surprising considering how he grew up." Yugi muses.

"I guess you're right." Joey replies, "I still never thought he would do that much. He's kinder than he lets on. I don't know why he's hiding it, but he's really kind."

"I wish I could see Tristan's face when he hears you say that." Yugi laughs.

"I bet he's going to faint." Joey joins into the laughter.

They talk and laugh with each other a little longer and Joey helps out in the shop while he's there whenever Yugi would need a chair to reach something on one of the higher shelves.

Joey stays neraly all day and enjoys it greatly. He doesn't leave until he has to go to his evening class and on his way he calls Kaiba.

"What do you need Mutt?" Kaiba says after picking up.

"I wanted to ask ya something." Joey replies, "What did ya wish for when ya where six?"

It was quiet for a moment "Is this about Seth?" Kaiba asks after awhile.

"Yeah, it's his birthday in two days and Joe asked me to help her with a great present, like I did for him at her birthday." Joey explains. "I doubt that he'll enjoy a kiddy birthday party and making cookies though and even though Yugi suggested to buy him a game, I sort of doubt that she'll be satisfied with it."

"A day out." Kaiba replies without a second thought. "If he really is anything like me he'll mostly consider her wishes while a party still isn't something he'll like. But a nice day out with his sister and someone who's probably the closest thing to a parent they currently have might be nice."

"That's a great idea." Joey cheers. "Maybe I'll take them to Kaiba Land or something like it. There are rides and stuff for a little girl, aren't there?"

"Of course there are." Kaiba says, "They'll both find some rides there and plenty of other things to do and you can make sure that Seth has time to try some while you mind the younger girl."

"Thanks for the tip Kaiba." Joey replies, "You're a real pal. See ya." Just like Joe he ends the call before Kaiba has a chance to reply. Part of him doesn't want to hear him deny any friendship between them, even though Joey knows that they are indeed friends by now, no matter what Kaiba claims. But a bigger part of him is worried that Kaiba won't deny it. That he'll enjoy the fact that Joey considers him a friend at least, or that he even shows the slightest hint that a friendship mightn't be enough.

* * *

**Authors note:** Thanks to DigimonIsBetterThanPokemon151, Jasmine, Violet-Eclipse, theabridgedkuriboh, Angel Dove1, fakemannequin, Eriasa Jun, dancing elf and Chronover for the review.

The next chapter will be a little while. It'll be up on the 15th of June. So at the end of next week rather then the start as it was this week. Joey will be out with Tristan and Duke who want to find him a boyfriend. Unfortunately for Tristan, V will join to make sure that said boyfriend will be his boss.

I also wanted to ask if anyone knows Serenity's birthday. I found two different dates online. One is the 4th of July and the other is the same as Mai's Birthday. Does anyone know which one is correct?


	25. 15th June 2013

**15th June 2013**

**V**

"Honestly moneybags, how much longer are ya planning on torturing me?" Joey asks, "Please give me a break."

"You need to learn this mutt, so focus." Kaiba says.

"But I'm gonna be late." Joey whines.

"For what?" Kaiba asks with a glare.

"A date." Joey replies cheerful. "I'm going out with some of my friends. Like Tristan and Duke."

"Does that mean that I have to send V to visit you in a hospital again?" Kaiba grumbles, "Like last time you went out with Tristan? I really can't afford any delays. You need to learn this if you want that job."

"But I promised them." Joey grumbles. "And V will be grumpy like you if I don't go with him."

"V?" Kaiba mumbles, "I thought you're going with your friends."

"I get that you're not familiar with the whole concept of friendship," Joey grins, "But it is possible to make new friends. And you remember how he wanted to show me his flirting skills when he's more serious than with me?"

Kaiba glares at Joey for a moment. "One condition. You're back here tomorrow afternoon to finish this."

"Do I have to?" Joey whines.

"You're the one who complains that the class I sent you too is too advanced, so you'll learn a bit here once a week to catch up." Kaiba explains his reasons to keep Joey again. By now he lost count of how often he had to explain to the blond why he had to stay there.

With a sigh Joey says, "Okay, I'll be back then but can I go now?"

"Fine, run off with your pack." Kaiba grins, "But if you're not here by 2 o'clock tomorrow afternoon I will make you wish that you stayed."

"Yeah, yeah." Joey grins back, "See ya."

Joey quickly escapes from Kaiba's office, leaving his own laptop which he had to bring there. He'll most likely sleep until noon after the night out anyway so why bother taking it home with him? "Let's go, V." Joey says as soon as he's out to the waiting man. "Before grumpy changes his mind and ties me up."

"That's not a bad idea." V muses and turns towards Kaiba's office, "I should suggest it to him."

"Yeah, right." Joey says rolling his eyes and grabs V's arm to drag him to the elevator, "Wait until tomorrow, I have to come back then anyway and Tristan will get really grumpy if he has to wait for us. Especially if it's because of Kaiba."

"You wouldn't mind if he tied you up?" V seriously says after Joey's cool reaction.

"I wouldn't mind you suggesting it, because he won't do it." Joey replies once they´re on their way down. "And in case he does, I'll be happy that I don't have to type anything on that blasted laptop. I'm starting to wish back the surveys I had to do."

"You mean the pointless ones that he threw out again?" V asks grinning.

"He what?" Joey stares at V in surprise.

"All the real surveys are online." V explains while leaving the building and walking towards the gay bar that isn't too far from the office. "That way he doesn't have to pay someone to make a statistic out of them. A programme is doing it automatically and much faster anyway."

"I guess he would also save my salary that way." Joey grumbles. "But why is he making me do it then?"

"Well, he does pay to have them up at games. The people filling them out are getting a reward from the game then. No one will go online and look for surveys to do if he doesn't get anything out of it." V explains, "But it's still cheaper and faster. I don't know why he lets you do those, since you clearly don't like them. But then again, it isn't easy to make up work where there is none."

Joey grumbles something unintelligibly, clearly angered about the situation until he asks, "The games, wasn't that serious work or did he make that up too?"

"They were already prepared for marketing and past the actual beta state. I suggested to let you beta something that still is in the beta state but he didn't want to let you see anything less than perfect from him. He probably wanted to impress the love of his life." V replies with a grin. To be honest, Kaiba explained the games by stating that Joey would probably just mess things up if he lets him do too much serious work but V knew him well enough to understand his true reasons behind the excuses.

"Don't you think that he'll get mad that you told me?" Joey asks slightly worried that he get's V into trouble if he talks about this with Kaiba.

"Maybe a little." V shrugs, "But I'll point out that you will notice eventually now that you'll actually learn about the company and the work he's doing. So what's the point of keeping it a secret?"

"Good," Joey replies, "Because now I can kick his ass for it."

"Why?" V asks. "He did help you with it. He was worried after seeing how much weight you lost and was furious at your friends for neglecting you that badly."

"I don't want charity and he knew that." Joey complains. "If he's paying me then I want to do something helpful in return."

"You did." V says after a moment of thought, "They really did need help in the shop and he is in a much better mood since you're around. It helps him to have someone around that he likes and trusts. And now you're seriously working too, aren't you? And would you ever have agreed to this if you hadn't started the way you did?"

"Probably not." Joey grumbles, "But I'm still going to give him a piece of my mind."

"Oh and about that picture I made," V changes the subject before Joey can work himself up about this whole thing any more than he already did, "I tried to mail it to you but grumpy hacked me."

"Do I now have your permission to kick his ass?" Joey asks grinning.

"Not necessarily." V grins. "I still have it on my camera and if you want I can move it onto your laptop some time, or to be safe, straight onto a USB stick. But I'll wait a bit, just in case he's watching out for it. But you'll get it eventually."

"Thanks." Joey grins and gets out his phone to show V the picture of a sleeping Kaiba. "By the way, I made one that day too."

"There you are!" Tristan complains as soon as V and Joey walk through the door. "We're waiting for ages, what took you so long?"

"Kaiba." Joey replies with a shrug.

"Hey, I'm V, and you must be Duke and Tristan" V says extending his hand while analyzing Joey's friends. They seem nice but V knows from his chats with Joey and grumpy-pants that one of them tries to hook Joey up with someone else besides his boss and that is so not happening. "So how did you guys meet?" V says after noticing the obvious 'touch my man and your going down' look he gets from Duke.

"Duke got Tristan drunk the night before Valentines day." Joey replies before Duke has a chance to do so himself, causing a little blush on Tristan's face in the process.

"He asked how we met and not how we got together." Tristan points out, trying to get back at Joey. "We met when Duke had a bet with Joey about a game and Joey lost and ended up as his slave and had to wear a dog costume."

V nodes smiling, he likes Joey's friends right away and enjoys the conversation with them while they sit at a table and have the first round of beer along with one round of laughter after the next.

After a while he lets his eyes travel across the bar while the guys are talking about their friend Yugi, who apparently has a hard time getting over his ex. That's when his eyes land on something and a grin spreads across his face. This night just got interesting. "Joey, we need to find you a man, see that hot blonde over there? Well I'm going to flirt with you to make him jealous and then I'm going to go to the bathroom and he will totally make a move on you."

Joey looks at him suspiciously "I thought you're set on hooking me up with grumpy."

"Who's grumpy?" Tristan asks curious.

"Moneybags." Joey states before looking back to V, "So what happened with that plan?"

"Is he crazy?" Tristan stage whispers, "He can't be serious about that." But neither V nor Joey give him a reply.

"Well, you're my friend and you deserve to be happy and I'm going to do whatever I can to help" V says, giving Joey a hug and splashing a huge grin on his face. "So lets get to it, shall we " V says placing his hands on Joey's chest before shoving him into a kiss. When they separate Joey is wide eyed and V sends him a wink before walking off into the direction of the bathroom.

V just entered the bathroom when a strong hand grabs him by his arm to presses his back against the cold wall. "You better explain your actions fast if you want me to re-hire you because right now I'm planning an ad for a new secretary."

"Chill out grumpy, I'm helping you. Well it's more like my special way to tell you to get your ass in gear and get your man before someone else does." V replies nicely before getting really pissed. "Now you total bitch, how could you think I would do that to you! And don't even give me that 'find a new secretary' crap you and I both know that no one else in the world can do this job!" V pulls the speechless CEO into a friendly hug and whispers "Now that we understand each other I'm going to go out there and tell Joey that I'm sick and that I called someone. You are going to be the good best friend to me that we both now you are and come and get me and then I will beg Joey to come with me for moral support and you two will bond. Got it?"

"And here I thought you knew me by now." Kaiba replies with a smug grin while freeing himself from the unwelcome embrace, wondering not for the first time why he puts up with V's constant need for hugs. "And just so you know it, I'm still mad and will most certainly not join this so called party, so forget your plan."

"Well if you insist on joining us I'll gladly run and tell them" V said with a grin. "Oh and Seto, I doubt anyone knows you as well as me. But hopefully we'll change that oh so very soon." V said with a grin.

Kaiba gives a sigh, "If you think to know me, then why are you still trying to get me with Joey Wheeler?" Kaiba asks, "And I said that I won't join, not even to be that super best friend to pick you up. Because I'm NOT your friend. I'm your BOSS. And I do have an image to keep."

"Because even if you won't accept it, I am your best friend and I want to see you actually happy for once, even if you treat me like crap sometimes. So stop caring about what people think, and let me help you for once. I'm not saying go out there now and kiss the life out of the poor boy, I'm saying ease into it." V began to walk towards the door "And I'm trying to get you with Joey, because I know you so well. Anyone who does, can see that you love him. Well that's enough of the heart-to-heart for one night, see you tomorrow...boss" V says rolling his eyes.

Before V can leave Kaiba holds on to him once more and grumbles, "If you really want to help me, then stop getting him with me to make me happy. Make sure that he's happy, that's all I care about. And kissing him just to make a point sure as hell isn't going to help him. What if he falls for you and you're just trying to get him with someone else. How do you think he'll feel?"

"I didn't tell you? I told him I was going to kiss him to make someone jealous and it totally worked. He's only happy now because of you. He needs you, he's just too stubborn to realise it yet. He keeps telling everyone about this perfect guy he's looking for and he just describes you over and over again. I'm not saying change for him, I'm saying find some way to be in his life on a more personal level, he needs to start seeing you as more than his boss and lets face it, I've got that down so who else would be better to help? As much as I'm loving this personal conversation we're having, I really need to get back there before they start to worry, so maybe we can pick this up in the office. Unless you want to come with me?"

"Whatever." Kaiba grumbles, still clearly upset, "I doubt that I can talk you out of it but don't expect me to help you with your foolishness. We both know that he can hardly stand me at work. Just make sure that no one is going to hurt him, or you will regret it. Because you should know me well enough to know that I put his well being above anything else, and that includes mine as well as yours, no matter how much you believe I like you. I will not risk you hurting him." After that Kaiba leaves first and doesn't bother to stick around to watch any more. Expecting that it would only result in V getting more crazy ideas to make him jealous and possibly hurting Joey in the process, because no matter what he told Joey. Kissing him like that in a surprise attack might change how Joey sees him and Kaiba just prays that it didn't already do just that.

By the time V returns -still wondering how anyone can be as stubborn as Kaiba and what he can do about it- Joey managed to nearly get rid of the blush that appeared after the sudden kiss but only nearly. Tristan on the other hand grins towards V and says, "Your plan failed big time. No one came over to flirt with Joey, because they all probably think that he's taken since you looked a little too cosy. But if this is your way of hooking up Joey with anyone, I'm not even worried that you want to see him with Kaiba, because he's probably the only one who is nearly as stubborn as Joey. You'll never get them together."

V, who doesn't know Joey nearly as well as Kaiba at this point, stares at Tristan and mumbles, "He's nearly as stubborn as Joey?"

Tristan and Duke laugh while Joey complains, "I'm not more stubborn than that jerk. I'm as stubborn as he is at the worst."

And with a sigh V is wondering how on earth he can help them to find the happiness they deserve, because he definitely isn't going to give up.

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks to theabridgedkuriboh, Chronover, Goddess Alexandria, Angel Dove1, LovelyRose5001, Violet-Eclipse, Eriasa Jun, dancing elf and mandapandabug for the reviews.

The next chapter will be up on the 21st and it's about Kaiba trying very hard to teach Joey a little bit and V will find out if Tristan was right or if Joey isn't as stubborn as grumpy.


	26. 21st June 2013

**21st June 2013**

**Working with Kaiba**

It's just past noon when Joey slowly walks towards Kaiba Corp. and looks through the windows of the shops on the way. He takes his time, since working there is slowly turning into a strange mixture of fun and dread. He and Kaiba fight even more now that Joey is nearly constantly in the office, which is the fun part. The dread is caused by the strange look on Kaiba's face at times, which confuses Joey greatly. Nearly like he isn't just enjoying the fights, but also the fact that Joey enjoys them.

Joey looks at his watch and decides to enter some shop on the way to have a look around and waste some time. He's early, how on earth did it happen that he's almost always early nowadays? Joey wouldn't even have noticed it, if Kaiba hadn't asked him, "Are you coming to work this early because you enjoy the work or because you enjoy the fights that much?"

Only then had Joey noticed that he was nearly half an hour early that particular day. Looking back he had to admit that at the start he wanted to prove that he could be early and made sure to be about ten minutes early but he really is eager to get there by now, simply because it's starting to be fun.

Joey is starting to get the hang of the work on computers and surfing the internet has become one of his favourite past times. He never leaves his laptop in the office anymore, because even if it's just five minutes that he has, he spends them online and is starting to wonder if he got addicted to it within the one week he is starting to work with Kaiba, on top of his evening class.

The fact that he still talks to his friends is the only thing that calms him from that worry.

But Joey had a feeling that he would die when his screen turned black two days ago. Apparently he had a virus on his laptop and didn't know how to fix it. Seth saved him by doing it for him and Joey asked Kaiba the next day to teach him to do it himself, just in case it happens when Seth isn't around to help him. Kaiba claimed that he would need to learn more about the basics to do that but that he would get to that eventually anyway. He did give Joey a better anti virus program for his laptop though. One that Kaiba programmed himself.

Joey has little patience for the stuff in the gift shop he entered and quickly leaves again to look at his watch with another sigh. At least he won't be as early as he was yesterday. If he walks slowly he might even be slightly late. Another sigh escapes and he decides to just walk trough the next best shop again to make sure that he's late, even though he's actually getting anxious to be back at work.

_How on earth did this happen?_ Joey wonders, _How could I start enjoy working for Kaiba this much in little less than half a year? _

He can't find an answer while slowly getting closer to his destination. It nearly feels like a magnet that draws him in by now. Once he's in front of the tall building he looks at his watch again. Right on time, at least he still needs a minute or two to get up, which means he will be slightly late by the time he reaches Kaiba. Joey greets everyone that works in the lobby as usual. He knows them all by now. Just some of the people in higher positions in the company are still strangers to him. So far he doesn't know any of those and wonders when that will change. If Kaiba seriously intends to make him his vice president it will have to change eventually.

Once Joey gets out of the elevator he sees V already. "You're late." V says surprised. "I was starting to worry."

"You should worry when I'm constantly on time, because I'm hardly ever on time." Joey informs him.

"You used to be." V corrects, "But you started to be always early."

"Well, today I'm not." Joey grumbles, upset that V has noticed it too. He had feared as much and just knows that V will come to the wrong conclusion and think that it's because of Kaiba. "How is grumpy?"

"Apparently you are more grumpy than grumpy-pants today." V replies, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not grumpy." Joey grumbles and walks into Kaiba's office without knocking.

"Making a point?" Kaiba asks grinning after Joey closes the door behind himself, without looking up towards the blond.

"Don't need to." Joey grumbles, getting that Kaiba meant that he is late on purpose. He should have known that Kaiba would assume that much, since he always seems to see himself as the center of the universe. "Now, can we start?"

Kaiba looks up towards Joey for the first time that day. "You're okay?" Kaiba asks, noticing the upset undertone.

"I'm fine." Joey says with a sigh. He won't let himself become an easy target for Kaiba and tries to get the confusion from wanting to be at work out of his head. "Now, what are ya going to teach me today?" Kaiba wordlessly takes some papers and holdes them out to Joey. "What's this?" Joey asks.

"Papers," Kaiba relies, "obviously."

"I know that much." Joey grumbles, "I mean what on earth do ya want me to do with them? I thought you'd teach me some more on my laptop?"

"You know enough about the basics and learn the rest in the class I pay for." Kaiba replies, "But they don't teach you how to run a company in case I'm sick."

Joey groans but tries to cheer himself up with the thouhgt, _At least I won't want to be early again._

"These papers are copies of some I got, of course," Kaiba replies, "I won't risk you messing anything up, but if you manage to become my vice president, then these would be the papers you'd might get. I want you to read them and make some notes."

"What kind of notes?" Joey asks.

"Just mark what's important and what you think you'd have to do with those papers." Kaiba replies, "I'm curious how much of common sense you have."

"Screw you." Joey replies and takes the papers.

He is about to sit down on a chair opposite of Kaiba when Kaiba stands up. "I have a meeting in here in a little while so you can't stay here, follow me." After that Joey walks out of Kaiba's office, following him into the office next to Kaiba´s, that Joey assumed used to be Mokubas. He looks at the sign next to the door to verify his assumption and stares at it for a moment. "Hurry up, mutt." Kaiba says after a moment.

"Why on earth is my name standing there?" Joey asks

"Because it's your office for now." Kaiba states drily. "You'll need one eventually anyway, so you might as well get it already and now get in."

Joey stops staring at his name that stands next to the door. He walks into the room and stares again. It's just as huge as Kaiba's and looks similar, just less blue and white and more red and black. Just like in Kaiba's office, there is a windowed wall behind the desk in this room too and the desk is just as huge. The only difference is that it's darker. It's completely black, apart from some red stones that are set into the wood all the way around it just below the top of the desk. A big computer is standing on it, as well as a printer. "Feel free to ask V for help if you want or let him copy the papers one more time so you can re-do it if you notice a mistake you made yourself."

"Maybe I won't make a mistake?" Joey says cheekily.

"Good one." Kaiba replies with a grin. "Even Mokuba made mistakes when I trained him for his position here." The smile on Kaiba's face turned less humorous and more fondly when he added, "Mokuba is smarter than you, as you very well know, so I do expect you to make more mistakes than he did. But it might calm you to know that I don't think that you will repeat a great deal of them and learn from the mistakes you make, so don't worry about it."

Joey stares at Kaiba for a moment and a movement behind him attracts his attention. He looks at V, who his gesturing for him to make a move. Joey blushes, noticing that it might indeed look like Kaiba could have some sort of feelings, considering how highly he seems to think of Joey.

Kaiba obviously notices it and turns to glare at V for a moment, before returning to look at Joey with a roll of his eyes before he adds, "And before I forget, you're going to have to do some over time during the coming week."

"Why?" Joey asks. During the last week he had the mornings off to work with Kaiba in the afternoons and go to that programming class in the evenings, which turned out to be very interesting. "Isn't it enough that you sadist can torture me half a day?"

"If I'm a sadist, then you're a masochist, considering how early you started to show up." Kaiba replies with a grin before adding, "But I'm not the one who will torture you longer. I want you to be at Kaiba Game Shop in the mornings and work with the manager. It might be easier to learn managing a small shop, before learning to manage a huge company and it will be especially beneficial since that shop is still part of the company and under my command, just like anything else I own."

"Does that mean that I get to play round in Kaiba Land at some point too?" Joey asks excitedly and chose to ignore the comment about him being a masochist with the outlook of working at a game shop again.

"I'm not sending you anywhere to play, you stupid mutt." Kaiba grumbles, "I'm sending you there to learn. I already sent a letter to inform the manager of my game shop about the details and now get started, I'm busy."

Joey watches after the tall man before turning his attention to V. "You really have to stop reading too much into every tiny thing."

"Maybe you need to start reading a little more into it," V replies. "Honestly, did you listen to him? Did you see his face?"

"I did." Joey says with a slight blush, "But I know the guy and he isn't like others."

"I know that he's different, I know him better than most and probably better than you." V claims, "He's trying not to show his emotions but can't hide them. Why can't you get that?"

Joey is about to say that he's wrong because they went to school together but before he even opens his mouth he realizes that V was the one to tell him about the Easter eggs he got for the orphans and the Christmas party he organizes every year for them. So maybe V does know him better. "You're still wrong." Joey insists, "If he'd love me, he wouldn't be afraid to tell me. And now be good and copy these one more time for me, okay?"

V rolls his eyes while taking the papers from Joey, "He's not afraid to tell you, he thinks that he isn't good enough for you."

"That's even more ridiculous," Joey laughs, "He thinks himself better than anyone else. He would never think to be less than perfect."

"I used to think that too." V says with a sigh and remembers what Kaiba had said when he met him in that gay bar, while passing the papers along with the copies back to Joey, "But he is smart enough to know his faults, just too proud to admit them. And he's noble enough to put himself second to everyone he truly cares about. If he thinks that someone else is better for you than he is, then he wouldn't even fight."

"That's good." Joey replies stubbornly. "Because I couldn't be happy with him."

V watches Joey return to his new office and close the door just before V notices a movement at Kaiba's door. It wasn't completely closed before, which means that he heard everything. With another sigh V wonders how on earth Joey can still refuse to see the glaring truth that Kaiba loves him and thinks, _Unbelievable but true, Tristan was right! Joey is even more stubborn than grumpy-pants._

* * *

**Authors Note:** Thanks to theabridgedkuriboh, Chronover27, Angel Dove1, Eriasa Jun, Kay the reader, Violet-Eclipse and mandapandabug for the reviews.

In the next chapter (on the 28th) a sweet little girl will meet a grumpy :P I hope you all know what I mean.


	27. 28th June 2013

**28th June 2013**

**Kaiba meets Joe-Joe!**

Joey is quickly walking home towards his apartment to have a quick lunch break before meeting Kaiba at the office. Managing a shop isn't as hard as he thought but by now he's sure that Kaiba should start looking for another Vice President.

"I don't wanna, this is boring." Joey hears a little voice scream and recognizes Joe right away. He walks towards the sound of her whining until he can see Joe-Joe lying on the floor and Mia grabbing her little hand.

"Stop the whining, you annoying little girl." Mia says and pulls the girl along the sidewalk.

"You're hurting me." Joe-Joe cries.

"It wouldn't hurt if you'd walk!" Mia points out but doesn't stop pulling the little girl.

"Hey." Joey shouts walking towards them with an angry expression. "What's this about?"

"Joey," Joe-Joe cries and runs towards her savior. "I don't wanna go back to that shop, it's boring there."

"Stop whining and start moving or I'll be late." Mia complains.

"May I ask what's going on that you have to hurt a defenceless little girl?" Joey asks angrily.

"I have no choice." Mia sounds just as angry. "Seth is on a class trip today and I have to work, so she has to come with me."

"I hate it there." Joe complains. "I can't do anything. It's just 'don't touch it, be careful, watch out or you're gonna break it.' I hate it!"

Joey smiles at her. A gift shop that is filled with breakable little souvenirs certainly isn't the best place for an active child as Joe-Joe. "That does sound boring."

"Well it can't be helped." Mia complains. "And I'll be late, so get moving."

"She could come with me." Joey replies. "At least until about half past seven."

"Than have fun with the little trouble maker." Mia replies, turns around and starts to walk away without as much as a goodbye.

"Will you be home by then or do you want me to drop her off at the shop you're working at?" Joey shouts after her.

"Home." Mia answers and Joey just shakes his head in disbelieve of her rudeness.

"Yeah." Joe cheers, "A whole day with my Joey. Can we go to Kaiba Land again? It was so much fun there."

"Sorry, sweety." Joey replies. "I also have some work to do but you can come along. It's not perfect there but better than where your mom works. You can do some drawings and maybe we find some other stuff for you to play with."

"Where are you working?" She asks.

"At Kaiba Corp." Joey replies with a smile.

"What is that?" the girl asks curious.

"It's a gaming company. But I'm afraid the games are for bigger kids and grown-ups." Joey explains.

"Grown-ups don't play." She corrects.

"Then I'm not a grown-up." Joey chuckles, "Because I love to play."

"I've never seen a grown-up play." Joe wonders.

"Maybe you just didn't know what they did?" Joey suggests, "We play different things than children do."

"Like what?" Joe wants to know.

"A lot of different things." Joey explains, "You'll see when you're older."

She pouts a little but doesn't complain about it. Joey takes her home with him to have a quick lunch himself. Joe already ate with Mia. After that he quickly packs some coloring pencils and two cuddly toys. One used to be his best friend when he was a kid himself and the other one was a present his sister had bought him once. They're the only ones he kept around and is happy to have those, since Joe doesn't have a key for their apartment and can't get her toys.

After that he walks towards Kaiba Corp. Happy to be late again, thanks to the little trouble maker, as Mia had called her, while Joe is constantly chatting to him. Mostly about how mean it is that she couldn't even go to Kindergarten because Mia couldn't have picked her up.

Once they enter the office building everyone is staring at Joey with the little kid, while Joey is greeting everyone as usual. Joe just looks around amazed by the size of everything. As soon as they're in the elevator she asks, "Is your boss a giant that he has such a big place?"

"Nope." Joey chuckles. "He's a grumpy."

"What's a grumpy?" Joe asks.

Joey laughs for a moment and then asks, "Do you know the Grinch?"

"That's the nasty green guy that wants to steal Christmas." Joe answers proud to know the answer.

"That's right. You know how he never likes anything?" Joey asks further.

"Yes, everything is annoying him." Joe says curious what this has to do with Joey's boss being a grumpy.

"My boss is a lot like that, just worse." Joey explains, "Nothing others do is good enough and he knows everything better and he complains a lot and can be really mean."

"Is he a scary green thing like the Grinch?" Joe asks sounding scared.

"No." Joey laughs. "He looks rather good but don't let that deceive you, he's nasty alright."

In that moment the elevator door opens and Joey is walking out with Joe, who is clinging to the blond man for dear life, "Hey V. How grumpy is grumpy?"

"A little more grumpy than yesterday because you're late again." V replies. "And I see you've brought a cute little visitor."

"Is he your boss?" Joe mumbles towards Joey.

"No, that's just V." Joey replies, "He's very nice and makes great hot chocolate."

"Really?" Joe asks before looking towards V with puppy eyes, "Can I have one, please? I wanna try your tasty hot chocolate?"

"Of course you can have one sweetie." V replies, "If you're staying long enough."

"Even though it's probably going to make grumpy even grumpier," Joey says with a sigh, "She'll have to stay until I leave."

"How comes?" V asks, "Did something happen to Seth? Is the poor guy sick again? "

"You know my big bro?" Joe asks surprised.

"Unfortunately not personally." V explains, "But Joey is talking about you two little cuties all the time, so I feel I know both of you."

"How do you know who I am?" Joe asks, "Joey didn't tell you who I am."

"Well he said that his little neighbor is the cutest little girl with a smile that is so bright that the sun would get jealous." V says, "And I've never seen a cuter little thing than you, so you must be Joe-Joe."

"Does that mean that I get my hot chocolate?" Joe asks with a bright smile.

"Sure you do." V replies before addressing Joey again, "You want one too?"

"I guess that question is gonna win the award of the most unnecessary question of the year." Joey laughs.

"I'll take that as a yes." V grins.

"I sure hope you do." Joey agrees before looking at Joe, "I guess it's time for you to meet grumpy."

Joe looks at V with a mixture of fear and curiosity. "Does he eat children?"

Joey starts laughing while V chides him, "Honestly Joey, what on earth did you tell that poor little thing? You really scared the poor little girl, you should be ashamed of yourself."

"Sorry." Joey says still chuckling. "Listen Joe, everything I said is true, but he can also be nice and would never hurt you."

"Does that mean he won't eat me?" Joe asks.

"No, he won't eat you." Joey chuckles. "He won't hurt you at all."

"And he really can be nice too?" Joe asks further.

"He already was nice to you." Joey reminds her.

"How?" Joe wonders, "I don't even know him."

"Not personally." Joey agrees, "But you remember the MP3 Player you got for your last birthday."

"Yes." Joe replies, "You said it's from a friend of yours."

"Well, he sort of is." Joey agrees with a blush, "But he's also my boss."

Joe stares at him for a moment, "A grumpy is your friend."

"He sure is." Joey agrees and then takes her hand, "And now come, and don't worry. He really isn't only bad."

Joey is walking into Kaiba's office without knocking and enters with Joe. "You should knock." Joe chides him in a whisper.

"You should listen to Joe, maybe you'll learn something." Kaiba agrees, having heard the whisper in the quiet room. "And now please tell me why she's here?"

"You really do talk about me, don't you?" Joe cheers.

"Of course I do, I really like you, my little angel." Joey says to Joe before looking towards grumpy. "Her brother is on a class trip and her foster mother was about to take her back to her working place."

"And why didn't she?" Kaiba complains.

"Because there is a lot of breakable stuff around and Joe was bored of that place and cried and whined and Mia already hurt her trying to force her back with her. I couldn't let that happen." Joey explains. "So either you deal with her here, or you give me an afternoon off."

"No, he can't." Joe mumbles, "V's making hot chocolate."

"I don't care about her hot chocolate," Kaiba grumbles, "But she is right, I can't give you a day off. You need to learn a lot and that fast, so get over here."

"I'm not going into my office?" Joey asks.

"Not today." Kaiba says, still clearly upset about something. "I finally happen to have some spare time to focus on your education." He eyes the girl and Joey is sure that Kaiba is grumpy because he worries that she'll interfere in his education.

"If that's the case." Joey replies, "Joe how about you sit over there at that couch and draw something there, I'm sure V can get you some paper if you ask him nicely. Or you can play with the cuddly toys."

"And what about my hot chocolate?" Joe asks.

"V will bring it as soon as it's done." Joey promises.

"Cool." Joe-Joe cheers with a wide smile on her face. "Hot chocolate with room service."

She takes the cuddly toys and the coloring pencils from Joey and brings them to the table to start playing with the bears for now.

"She better not interrupt us." Kaiba grumbles. "And now be a good little dog and sit."

"Joey isn't a dog." Joe complains but Kaiba simply ignores her while Joey grins at her for a moment before sitting down.

Kaiba starts explaining something that sounds really complicated to the little girl and she doesn't even know half of the words he's using. At the end he asks, "Did you get that or are you too stupid?"

"Calling him stupid is mean." Joe chides and earns herself the same reaction as before.

"I got some of it, you jerk." Joey replies.

"It's not nice to call him a jerk." Joe chides again.

"Don't worry, Joe." Joey tells her, "He's used to it."

"Focus, you stupid mutt." Kaiba grumbles.

"I told you that he isn't a dog." Joe complains again.

"Be quiet." Seto just orders her before looking at Joey. "What didn't you get?"

"You should ask what I got." Joey suggests. "That's easier, moneybags."

"Why do you call him moneybags?" Joe asks.

"Because he's filthy rich and behaves like he could buy the world if he wanted to." Joey replies.

Kaiba glares slightly towards Joe and says, "I said, be quiet." After that the glare turns towards Joey with a lot more intensity. "Mutt, focus."

"Is moneybags a nice thing to say or not a nice thing to say?" Joe asks.

"Not nice." Joey replies, "But in his case it's okay to say it."

"Are you two even listening to me?" Kaiba growls.

In that moment V enters the room to bring Joe and Joey their hot chocolates. "V?" Joe asks, "Can you bring me some blank papers to draw?"

"Sure sweetie, I'd love to." V replies with a smile.

"Do you know why Joey and grumpy say mean things to each other?" Joe asks.

"Because they love doing it." V replies. "It's nearly like a game between them."

Joe stares at him for a moment before she dryly states, "Grown-ups really shouldn't play anymore."

V and Joey both laugh while Kaiba looks even more angry by the second.

After a moment she asks, "Can you also get a doggy?"

"What for?" V asks curious.

"For grumpy." Joe-Joe replies. "I think he really wants a doggy!"

Joey starts to laugh until he hears V saying with a smile, "I'm afraid he'll need to try and catch the doggy he wants himself but maybe you can help him."

"How?" She asks excited.

"Talk to Joey a lot about grumpy when he's at home." V replies.

"How is that going to help?" She wonders.

"That's it." Kaiba suddenly growls."V take her with you, she can drink that disgustingly sweet stuff out there and after that you'll take her to whatever shop she might like and show her how to use this." With those words he passes V a credit card. "Do whatever you want with her, no matter the price, but get her out of here so we can finally work!"

"Since that would mean we have leave you two alone, I guess that would help you to get your doggy too?" V muses.

* * *

**Authors note:** Thanks to theabridgedkuriboh, Chronover27, Leviathan of the Sea, dancing elf, Eriasa Jun, Angel Dove1, Violet-Eclipse and mandapandabug for the reviews.

Next chapter will be up on the 4th of July and include Serenity's birthday for which she'll be visiting her big brother. Also you'll find out what Joe will buy for grumpy on her trip with V. But then again, you probably can guess from what she said.


	28. 4th July 2013

**4th July 2013**

**Pick-nick**

Joey is running towards Domino Park. He played online a little before he had to leave and completely forgot the time over it. Now he's nearly half an our late and that on such a special day. Serenity and Mokuba landed earlier today and are spending a week at the Kaiba mansion until after Mokuba's birthday. Today they're celebrating the 4th of July, along with Serenity's birthday, with Joey and his friends, including Téa, Tristan, Duke, Rebecca and Leon.

The plane landed very late at night, so Joey hasn't seen her yet and he's anxious to meet her and see how she's doing now. He's running even faster once he's through the gate and nearly at the place they wanted to meet up.

"Serenity." He screams once he can see his friends and runs right towards his younger sister to hug her. "How are you? I hope you're not sick anymore." After that he passes her a self made bracelet, made out of some pearls, that he bought.

"Apparently not sick enough to be in a hospital." Kaiba grumbles and Joey looks surprised at the glare on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" Joey asks. "You weren't even that pissed when Joe bought you that puppy on her trip with V last week. By the way, how is the little guy?"

Kaiba doesn't reply and only glares at Joey instead of Serenity.

"He's upset because I still feel sick as soon as I smell coffee and Mokuba forced him to not drink it while we're here." Serenity whispers towards Joey. "I bet he will still drink it whenever I won't be around for now but it still seems to be tough for him."

"Maybe you should get him some energy drinks." Joey muses, "Some with lots and lots of caffeine in them." After that he looks back at Kaiba. "And now, how is the little doggy doing? Joe wants to know what you call him?"

"Mutt." Kaiba grumbles. "Because that's what he is. But V calls him Jake and looks after him, because I said that if he buys a Yorkshire terrier, he has to watch out for it or it'll go straight to the pond."

Joey stares before he replies with a grin. "Joe won't like that."

"I heard that V likes it that you call him like Joey though." Mokuba chuckles.

"You two know each other?" Joey asks.

"Of course. V was working for my big brother long before I left for Europe." Mokuba explains. "And the thing I miss the most now is his hot chocolate. He's one of my best buddys and sends me mails all the time to keep me up to date on you two. At first I didn't believe him that my bro is in love with you but since that birthday present he got you, I absolutely do."

"Who cares." Tristan says, "I'm hungry, so let's start the pick-nick."

"Best idea of the day." Joey cheers. "I'm …."

"...Starving." Téa, Tristan and Duke finish his sentence simultaneously before laughing.

"I have no idea how you knew that, but I hope you brought enough to change it." Joey says grinning.

"We have a lot." Téa replies. "But you have to share, so don't eat it all by yourself, got it?"

"Like he could." Leon, who hasn't seen Joey eating before, says.

"I bet he could." Tristan replies.

"And I bet that he would ask you for more." Duke adds.

"You're joking." Leon says.

"Let's put it this way." Mokuba says, "If I'm forced to feed him for any length of time, I'll go bankrupt."

"I'm not that bad." Joey grumbles.

"Of course you're not that bad." Kaiba grumbles. "You're worse. That's why I took you to an all you can eat buffet in New York, because I couldn't fill your stomach otherwise."

"That place didn't do the trick either." Joey grins.

"It was all you can eat." Kaiba growls. "How can you not be full after that?"

"I wasn't exactly hungry after that." Joey replies, "But I wasn't full either."

"Then why did you stop eating?" Kaiba asks.

"I was getting sleepy and you looked bored, so I thought it would have to do." Joey explains.

"No surprise that he got sleepy." Serenity chuckles. "Considering how fast he can chew."

"Maybe that's the reason that he's always that hungry." Téa muses. "He's probably burning all the calories while he's eating."

They all start to lay out all the food that the girls prepared on a blanket that Duke and Tristan brought along. All but Kaiba, who stood around looking annoyed.

"Did you have to bring him?" Tristan mumbled towards Mokuba.

Kaiba didn't react to it but Joey was sure that he must have heard. "He's my brother." Mokuba says annoyed, "I love him, he needs to get out more and I want to spend time with him."

"And how did you manage to draw him out?" Tristan mumbles with a look towards Kaiba, who seems to make a show of how unhappy he is about being there.

"He loves me and wants to spend time with me too." Mokuba replies. "And I think the fact that he really does love Joey is part of the reason."

Tristan glances towards Joey before he whispers something to Mokuba that Joey can't hear. But considering the look on the kiddos face Mokuba really doesn't like it. "Just stay out of it." Mokuba mumbles.

While Mokuba still glares at Tristan, like only a Kaiba can, Joey notices the older Kaiba brother turn around like he's about to leave. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I'm busy." Kaiba replies, "And I'm obviously not even wanted here, so why waste my time?"

"Because it's only Tristan who doesn't want ya here." Joey replies. "I don't mind and Mokuba would be sad if ya go, so suck it up and make a night shift if ya so busy."

"I thought you want me to rest?" Kaiba muses but doesn't go.

"Sure." Joey replies. "But every rule has it's exceptions and since you can relax now, this is the exception." Joey notices the way Tristan is about to say something but does so first. "And now you guys better start eating or there won't be anything left."

They start to eat and talk mostly about what Leon has been up to during the past few months in which they hadn't seen him at all until Rebecca asks, "Why didn't Yugi join us today? I haven't seen him in ages."

"He's in Egypt." Téa replies. "He might have found a way to bring Yami back."

"Do you know when he might be back yet?" Joey asks, who only heard that whatever Yugi had found, might be a way to do just that but he hadn't finished the translation at the time and just called to tell him that he'd be gone longer and to ask him to check up on his grandfather every now and then, which he did.

Téa just shakes her head while Tristan replies, "I heard that he finished the translation but like always it's in riddles and he hasn't figured it out yet. He's planning to come back next week if he can't figure it out by then."

"Did he tell you about the riddle?" Joey asks. "Maybe smartypants over here can figure it out."

"Like he would bother." Tristan mumbles.

"Just spill it." Mokuba orders with a glare. Whatever it was Tristan said to him earlier, it obviously angered the young man.

"It said that a part of what was given to the Pharaoh and can neither be stolen nor given away, needs to be brought to a gateway to the realm of gods." Tristan replies.

Joey looks at Kaiba, expecting him to figure it out right away. Kaiba still looks confidently when he says "It's easy. It means that whoever wrote it, lost his mind."

"Very funny," Joey grumbles. "Just because you can't figure it out doesn't mean that it doesn't mean anything."

"I bet he didn't even listen." Tristan complains.

Joey is sure that Kaiba doesn't realy care about the accusation but to his surprise he does defend himself by repeating what Tristan said word by word, before saying, "I listened, it just doesn't make any sense. The only thing that can't be stolen is knowledge, so maybe it has something to do with it but there is no gateway to a realm of gods, because there are no gods and that for, no realm of gods. If they don't mean it literally, and I'm reasonably sure they don't, then they might mean a place where knowledge is to be worshipped. It might mean some sort of school but you would have to ask Solomon or Yugi for further information on that, since I have to admit that my knowledge of ancient Egypt is very limited."

"I'll let Yugi know your thoughts about it though." Téa offers. "Maybe it helps."

"What about you guys?" Joey asks looking towards Mokuba, Rebecca and Leon who all have an IQ that is above average.

Leon says, "I doubt that this gateway means some sort of school."

"Why not?" Kaiba asks.

"Because even though I don't know much about Egypt, no matter in what time, I do know that they used to believe in gods back in the Pharaoh´s days. They also had a lot of magic going around with all the shadow realm stuff." Leon explains, he hadn't been in the midst of the shadow games, but by now he had heard quiet a lot about them from his friends, "So maybe they did have something that lead to another realm. Maybe even the shadow realm. Couldn't it be that something can open that gateway and that the Pharaoh will be just at the other side of it? You might be right with the knowledge though. The Pharaoh didn't exactly own anything, while he was in this time. After all, his own body didn't really belong to him but to Yugi and his friends and so on. It must be something on a more mental scale. And knowledge could mean that the solution is something that only he knows and maybe Yugi, since they where connected in an unusual way."

"Son of Horus..." Joey suddenly mumbles. "I think that's what Yugi once called the Pharaoh, because they used to believe the royal family to be descendent by the gods that are gods themselves. So maybe it means the door, that opened when the Pharaoh left us for his after life. The place all the Pharaoh's would have gone too."

Everyone stares at Joey until he looks up surprised and asks, "Why are yo staring at me like that?"

"That was smart." Téa says surprised.

Joey glares at them, "Why does that surprise you that much?"

"Oh it's nothing." She says with a blush and starts to eat a little bite again to distract Joey's thoughts by the sight of disappearing food. It works like a charm and for a moment the topic returns to Leon and what he's doing for a living at the moment.

They all laugh and talk about different things all through the day and wait for the fireworks to start.

Once the sun sets they're all starting to get a little excited and talk more about private life rather than work and find out that Leon had also been dating a guy but apparently he's a single again, just like Joey. And Tristan and Duke immediately seem to be set to get them together.

Joey grins and lets them try, certain that it's fruitless anyway. Leon doesn't seem particularly interested and neither is Joey. Not that he doesn't like the boy at all, just not that way. And nothing that Tristan or Duke can say could change that his heart simply doesn't belong to Leon.

In that moment he thinks about it, the fireworks start and Joey sees Mokuba and Serenity look at each other more than towards the sky and one of Mokuba's hands is on her belly. Joey smiles happy for his younger sister. At least she found the man of her dreams.

It feels like a switch is flicked in his head when he thinks about their love and his own experiences along with something Yugi said. "It's Yugi." He whispers.

"Where?" Rebecca asks and looks around, while Joey gets out his mobile phone to call Yugi.

"It's you, Yugi!" Joey nearly screams as soon as he can hear someone picking up and not even giving him a chance to say anything.

"Of course it's me." Yugi says confused. "Who else should be answering my phone? Is that you, Joey?"

"Yeah but that's not what I mean." Joey quickly says, feeling everyone's eyes on him. "I mean the riddle. You're the solution."

"I don't get it." Yugi replies confused.

"I mean the one thing that belongs only to him is you." Joey tries to explain his epiphany. "You love him and only want to be with him and no one else, isn't that right? No one can steal you from him and he couldn't just give you to someone else either, because you love him! And the gateway must mean the..."

"Peep, peep, peep..." Was already all that Joey heard.

"He hang up on me." Joey whines.

"He knows more about ancient Egypt than you, so he probably figured that part out himself by now." Kaiba explains, while everyone else stares at Joey in shock.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Joey asks his surprised friends.

"Nothing." Téa quickly says and looks back to the fireworks.

"You were surprised that I figured it out again, weren't you?" Joey asks, feeling slightly insulted while noticing that Kaiba was the only one who looks proud rather than surprised.

* * *

Authors note: Thanks to theabridgedkuriboh, Violet-Eclipse, joey-anderson, Angel Dove1, Eriasa Jun, Chronover27, Guest, Kay the reader and dancing elf for the reviews.

I'm sorry that I'm a little late with the update. I was writing so much yesterday (a little over 6000 words in two chapters for this story) that I completely forgot to update.

Anyway, Mokuba and Serenity would like some baby name suggestions to get inspired since their baby will be born soon. So please write me many reviews including either your favorite baby name or a name of a character you'd like it to be named after. Doesn't have to be a YuGiOh character since the child will still be just him or herself. What it is...is still unsure since Serenity still refuses to give up her surprise on that matter.


	29. 12th July 2013

**12th July 2013**

**Yugi's return**

Joey is sitting at the airport and waiting for Yugi's plane to land. He got a text massage from Yugi last night informing him that he'd return today but not with which flight. Fortunately there is only one plane to Domino from Kairo, where Izisu is living and Yugi was staying. Unfortunately, it's arriving a little late, so Joey will have to wait a little longer to ask his friend how it went. Joey hadn't heard anything from Yugi since their last call on the 4th of July in which Joey had explained his possible solution for the riddle. At the time he'd been sure to be right and after talking about it some more to his friends that day he'd been even more certain but by now the doubt is starting to grow.

All week he'd worried about Yugi. All week he'd wondered if Yugi found a way to find Yami. And all week he'd worried that it was a gate for Yugi to go to Yami instead of the other way around. What if Yugi had already left them too? He didn't like to think that he would. Especially since Yugi had promised that he wouldn't. But he couldn't help but wonder if anything could stop Yugi if he found a way to Yami, if it was a one time only opportunity, Yugi would leave in a heartbeat. It is cute to see how madly in love he is but it is also worrying Joey. Even now that, to his relive, he knows that Yugi will be back in a few moments.

With another sigh Joey wonders why on earth Yugi came back now. Did something go wrong? Was the solution wrong? If yes, what is the right solution to the riddle? How can he find Yami for his little friend? Maybe he should talk to Kaiba some more about it. Joey had talked about it with both Kaiba brothers during the last few days but so far with no result. Grumpy hardly seemed to listen whenever Joey tried to rise the topic, but maybe he could make him listen if he tried harder.

Maybe he should talk some more to his friends about it? He hadn't talked much to them. Not since Mokuba's birthday. Tristan and Joey had a little fight that night. Mostly because Tristan got mad at Joey for taking Kaiba's side instead of his. With a sigh Joey remembers how Tristan had offered Serenity a drink. It was a cocktail with just a little bit of alcohol. Kaiba had asked him, "Are you stupid to offer alcohol to a pregnant woman?" That had started the fight.

Tristan insisted, "A little bit of alcohol every now and then does no harm, not even when she's pregnant."

Kaiba on the other side insisted, "You're wrong, every drop can do some damage. Maybe not enough to cause a disability but it can lessen the child's intelligence."

Tristan had said, "That's ridiculous, my mother had a drink every now and then too. Not enough to get drunk, just one drink and I'm not telling Serenity to get drunk, just to have a taste because this cocktail is great, so chill out."

With another sigh Joey remembered the all too obvious response of Kaiba to that statement. "Thanks for proving my point!" And after that Kaiba had simply said to Serenity, "If you don't mind risking that your child will be a brainless monkey like him, go ahead."

Tristan and Kaiba had fought for a little longer until Tristan had gotten Joey into it, asking him to help, since it isn't right that Kaiba tries to tell Serenity what to do or in this case, not to drink. Joey simply asked Kaiba if there really is any prove to his theory. After all, Tristan had a point, a lot of woman drink one beer during their pregnancy on a special occasion. Kaiba had simply asked, "You remember the dog Joe got me?" Joey had nodded, "If I would be living in a really quiet place far out of town where maybe one car a day drives along that road or sometimes even none, it would be safe to let the dog out without a leash right? But if it's a big street with lots of cars the dog might get hit."

"Sure." Joey replied confused. "I don't get what it has to do with the drink though."

"Nothing. He's trying to distract you and probably sets himself up for another dog comment." Tristan grumbled.

"How many cars do you need to run over a dog?" Kaiba asked.

"You see." Tristan said, "Dog joke."

"One." Joey replied Kaiba's question. "Like the one car that might pass that quiet street."

"Or the one drink." Kaiba replied making the connection. Letting a dog out on a quiet street might be safe. But even that one car a day could kill it if it happens to pass at the wrong moment. So even if hundreds of woman drink without consequences, one drink might damage a child, and this time, it might be Serenity's. And like Kaiba said, maybe it doesn't cause a disability, but who is to know if Tristan might have been as smart as Kaiba, if his mother hadn't had a drink or two during her pregnancy?

"That was a dog." Tristan grumbled, finally getting where this was going. "This isn't the same."

"But it could happen." Kaiba insists. "And it is a proven fact that alcohol does kill brain cells. So one beer during a pregnancy might not cause a disability, but like I said, one beer will kill a few and diminish the child's potential. Such a tiny body takes to the alcohol much worse than we do. Every drop can have its consequences, maybe small ones, but they're still real and cloud a child's future."

"It's still her choice and not yours." Tristan nearly screamed.

"And he didn't take her choice." Joey replied. "He asked you about offering it to her, which I agree is wrong. You shouldn't tempt a pregnant woman to gamble with her child's well being. One drink can always lead to another and you must know that much, regardless if one drink can cause damage or not. And in case you forgot, he even told her that she can drink it if she doesn't mind risking her child's well being."

With another sigh Joey thought that maybe he had been a little harsh but Kaiba was right and Tristan was wrong to offer her alcohol. And Joey already starts to feel just as protective about his niece or nephew as he is about his sister and Joey simply refuses to apologise when he's sure to have done the right thing. Maybe he should call Tristan and talk about something else? Trying to forget about it might be the best to get over that little fight. It doesn't feel right to fight with Tristan, especially not because of something Kaiba said.

After one more sigh Joey looks up to the information board to see how much longer it will take until Yugi's flight lands, it's probably best to make up with Tristan when someone else is around to help distract Tristan. Joey stares when he notices that it already landed. He thought about his problem with Tristan for so long that he nearly didn't notice. He quickly stands up and walks to where he can see the arrivals exit the terminal, hoping that he hasn't missed him already.

It takes another few minutes and he's about to leave, believing that he must have missed him already, when he sees Yugi walking through the doors. "Yugi." He screams and starts to wave. The moment Yugi notices him he's followed by another spiky haired man who looks nearly the same. Joey freezes in shock for a moment but then runs over to hug his old friend "You're back!"

"Looks like it." Yami grins.

"How did you two do it? And why didn't anyone tell me?" Joey asks looking towards Yugi and giving him a welcome home hug as well.

"You told me how to." Yugi grins. "Which means that I owe you big time."

"I did?" Joey asks surprised.

"Yes. I got him back on the 4th." Yugi explains. "But we had a bit of a hard time getting here, because Yami had no papers. And it's kind of hard to get onto a plane when you don't have any papers."

"And how did you two manage that?" Joey asks.

"With me." Joey heard another voice say from behind himself and turned to look right towards Kaiba.

"YOU KNEW?" Joey screams outraged that Kaiba had dared not to tell him that Yami was back.

"They wanted to surprise you and asked me not to mention it." Kaiba explains.

"You should have told me." Joey grumbles.

"Don't be mad." Yugi tries to calm his friend. "I begged him, because I really wanted to surprise you and the others."

"I was getting worried and he knew how worried I was and still didn't say a thing." Joey mumbles upset.

"Suck it up." Kaiba says, "You're tough, so quit the whining."

Joey glares at him for a moment before he grumbles. "Well at least ya helped with the papers."

"I did help with them." Kaiba says before looking at Yugi and Yami, "But that wasn't charity. I hope you two remember the deal we had?"

"Sure." Yugi replies. "But I think it's kind of crowded here."

"Then let's drive to my mansion first." Kaiba replies and turns around to leave.

"What's the deal?" Joey asks his friends while they follow Kaiba.

"Just a duel." Yugi replies. "Us two against you two."

"You mean like in he and me dueling you two?" Joey asks surprised.

"Obviously." Yugi says. "I guess he really does think more highly about you by now."

Joey blushes a little but doesn't answer and wonders why Kaiba did that. "He has a deal with you two, not with me." He mumbles wondering what Kaiba will say to that.

"That's true." Yugi answers instead of Kaiba. "But it also includes that we ask you to do it for us and he will blow the cover for the fake papers if we don't manage to talk you into it."

"I guess I have no choice then." Joey replies, wondering why on earth Kaiba would choose him as a duel partner. "How did you know I'd be here? You didn't tell me to show up."

"I thought that the less information I'll give you, the more likely you'd be on time." Yugi grins.

Kaiba's limousine is right outside in front of the main entrance of the airport and a little later they're at the mansion. On the way Yugi explains exactly how he had tried to place a hair or fingernail or something in front of that gate but nothing happened. In the end he touched it. Worried that he might take a risk in doing so but nothing else seemed to help. At first nothing happened but after moving his hand over it a little while the gate had opened and for a few moments there was nothing but a blinding light until Yami stepped right out of it. Yugi still doesn't know if he had to touch it for a certain amount of time or just the exactly right place, neither knew Yami the answer to that one but they don't really care enough to try and find out. Yami is back, and that's all that matters to Yugi.

A little later they arrive at the mansion, where a maid opens the door right after Kaiba steps onto the first step towards the door. Once inside he leads them to a duel arena where they all take their places. Joey is happy that he still has his deck with him and wonders if it will work with Kaiba's at all. They both have dragons which might be helpful but apart from that they don't have a great deal in common.

A little into the duel he notices that Kaiba changed his deck greatly for this duel and it seems like he picked some cards that actually are beneficial to their team work and Joey wishes that he'd have said something to him and given him a chance to do the same. Especially since Kaiba constantly saves Joey's life. In return Joey manages to help him a few times with his cards. But one thing really troubles Joey. During the whole duel, Kaiba looks mostly towards Yami. He still seems to see him as his biggest rival, even though Yugi defeated Yami, it was the Pharaoh who defeated him. On top of that, Kaiba is the reincarnation of the Pharaohs high priest and cousin. Joey eyes Kaiba and wonders how close their relationship was and how much of it Kaiba remembers.

They seemed to be getting along during their time in Yami's memories. Ancient Kaiba clearly was supportive and proactive of the Pharaoh. Joey frowns and remembers what little he knew about the Pharaoh's old life from Yugi. Not memories, just what Yugi had learned about the life of a Pharaoh in general. It was the same time Yugi had talked to him about the Pharaoh being called the son of Horus and that they believed him to be a god. For that reason the royal blood line seemed to mean a lot. Enough that sometimes a young prince was married to his sister to ensure that the holy blood of the gods weren't mixed with someone unworthy.

Joey doesn't know why it matters right now, but if brother and sister could be married, then a relationship between cousins probably wouldn't be considered all that bad.

"Mutt." Joey nearly squeaks after being pulled out of his thoughts by Kaiba. "If we loose, you'll pay for it at work, so focus."

"Sorry." Joey mumbles and makes his move. "But I bet it wouldn't be because of me."

"And why would it be?" Kaiba asks.

"Easy." Joey replies. "You never told me about this duel so I couldn't change my deck to work with you rather then against you. On top of that, Yugi never looses. Which means that he's the best. Yami lost to him which puts him second. Yami defeated you which means you're third rate."

"I'M NOT." Kaiba growls. "And I'll prove it."

"They always won before." Joey mumbles. "So just don't blame it on me."

While Kaiba tries to prove that he can defeat them, Joey tries to tell himself that the pain he feels at the thought of Kaiba wanting to beat Yami because of some sort of history between them, is only because he worries for Yugi, who loves Yami. He loves him so much that he tried everything to get him back, not even knowing for sure if Yami returns those feelings.

It takes a little longer until Yami and Yugi really do win. Joey is still mostly wondering about what kind of relationship Yami and Kaiba used to have back in ancient Egypt until Joey sees Yugi walk towards Yami after the duel to give him a kiss. They both look lovingly towards each other and Joey smiles. He turns to look towards Kaiba who watches them too. His face doesn't show any emotions apart from his anger about losing again. Since Kaiba is well capable of hiding emotions, Joey is still worried what this might mean for him. Joey is noticing that even now that he knows that Yugi won't be hurt, he still feels this strange stinging pain whenever Joey thinks about what Kaiba might feel for his former Pharaoh and wonders why, until he wonders if it's because he worries about Kaiba getting hurt. After all they are friends.

* * *

**Authors note**: Thanks to Angel Dove1, Leviathan of the Sea, theabridgedkuriboh, Othello, Violet-Eclipse, joey-anderson and dancing elf for the reviews.

First of all, I'd like to let you know that I probably won't be able to answer all reviews this time. I'll be gone for two weeks due to work. Maybe I can answer some reviews during that time but probably not many, I might not even get to read any of them until I'm back.

I begged my best friend to update the chapters that are ready while I'm gone and like the best buddy she is, she agreed right away so you guys get to read two chapters before I'll be back. The next one will be up on the 20th and it will prove to Joey that Kaiba isn't into his former Pharaoh at all.

Second, about the name of the next Kaiba baby that is on the way. I still haven't chosen one and probably will choose it when I'm back from my trip. I don't even know if it's a boy or girl myself right now (Serenity still doesn't want to know and that for didn't tell me :P ) but I know how the name will be chosen. You all wrote so many lovely names that I'll write them all (no matter how much I like or dislike them) onto a paper and then I'll let someone else draw a random one. (Which also means that it will be the day I find out if it's a boy or a girl.) If you'd like a certain name to be in the draw, please write it in a review or PM before the 28th because I'll return late on the 27th and most likely draw the name soon after. Maybe even on the 28th of July.

If you have a nice nickname to go with your name suggestion let me know as well, because I promise that if your name gets drawn, I will let at least one person use that nickname.

And last bu most importantly, I'd like to wish you all two wonderful weeks and hope that you all enjoy the two chapters my friend should be updating for me. I also look forward to answer all your reviews as soon as I'm back.

See ya!


	30. 20th July 2013

**20th July 2013**

**Flirting**

Joey is running towards a bar where he is to meet up with Yami and Yugi. Part of him worries that he'll be a third wheel and he wondered a few times if he should invite V. But he hasn't seen Yami for years and Yugi was gone for a few weeks too. He's really looking forward to an evening with just the three of them. Like usual, he's a little late.

He slowly walks into the bar, still wondering if he should have invited V after all, and is surprised to notice that neither of his friends are there. Joey looks around for a nice place to sit and orders himself one beer, hoping that his friends are simply later than him and haven't already left believing he forgot about them. They probably wouldn't have, knowing that Joey tends to forget about the time and nearly always runs a little late.

About five minutes later he sees his spiky haired friends enter the bar and waves. "You guys are late." Joey says, trying to sound upset but hardly able to hide his own surprise about it, "I got here first."

Yugi blushes a little and wants to sit down next to Joey but Yami is faster and sits down there before he pulls Yugi onto his lap. "That has to be a first." Yami replies calmly and clearly not even feeling bad for letting his friend wait. "I bet you just got here too."

"A few minutes ago." Joey replies proud. "But yeah, I was a little late too."

"And you don't even have the excuse to have a playful boyfriend." Yami replies.

"Is that your excuse or his?" Joey asks grinning.

"Both I guess." Yami smiles towards Yugi who still blushes.

"I tried to be on time." Yugi mumbles to defends himself.

"Then I guess it's because of him?" Joey asks Yugi.

"It's not my fault that he's this damn sexy and so playful that I don't want to stop." Yami replies dryly, darkening the blush on his boyfriends face. "And trust me, it's my excuse. I never thought he's this creative"

"How about we change topic!" Yugi suggests before looking towards Joey. "How are things between you and Kaiba? Is he still mad at you that you lost the duel?"

"Not really." Joey replies. "I guess he assumed we would and only wanted to team up with me to have someone else to blame."

"I doubt it." Yami muses, "He's never been one to start a fight, he knows to lose. Unless he had another goal than to win the duel."

"And what might that be?" Joey asks, fearing that he already knows.

"You." Yami responds in the way Joey feared.

"Not you too." Joey whines. "He's so not into me. I mean honestly, don't you think he'd tell me if he was?"

"And how do you think he would do that?" Yami asks curious.

"I don't know." Joey thinks about it for a moment, "Maybe he'd walk up to me and say 'We're going on a date, so get ready now.' or something pushy like that."

"You think he'd be a pushy boyfriend?" Yami asks surprised.

Joey thinks about it for a moment longer, "Not really." He sighs. "I mean he's usually pushy but no, I doubt that he'd push someone he really likes."

"What would he do instead?" Yami asks grinning.

"Who cares?" Joey asks in return, "I just know that it can't be me that he likes."

"And why not?" Yami asks.

"Because I'm just a mutt." Joey explains, "At least to him I am."

"He always liked dogs." Yami replies. "He had one back in Egypt."

"He has one now too." Joey smiles, "But he doesn't like dogs now. He just got one from Joe and his secretary has to take care of him. Kaiba doesn't let the poor little thing into his house."

"What kind of dog?" Yami asks, "His old one was a huge beast of a dog and looked terrifying. But he was well trained and listened only to him."

"Jakey is a Yorkshire Terrier." Joey replies. "And about two months old."

Yami and Yugi stare at Joey before laughing. "Did she get a handbag for Kaiba too?" Yami asks.

"No but a bow for Jake because the poor doggy can't see when his fur is hanging into his eyes." Joey replies grinning. "You guys should have seen Kaiba's face when she put the doggy into his lap."

"And what did he say?" Yami asks.

"At first he was speechless." Joey replies. "And I have no idea what he said later because I grabbed Joe and made a run for it before he could blow a fuse. He sure looked like he was about to."

"I doubt that he'd have done that in front of a kid." Yugi says in Kaibas defense.

"Probably not." Joey replies. "But Mokuba once mentioned that Kaiba did let out a bit of his temper, even on him, at times when he was really badly stressed out. Not as bad as with others and he usually he apologized later. But I still didn't want to take a risk while Joe was around."

"She should have gotten him a golden retriever or something of that sort." Yami muses.

"She's a little girl." Joey rolls his eyes. "Do you really think she'd pick a dog that's taller than she is?" After a moment of thought he adds, "Then again, she might have rode that kind of dog into Kaiba's office. Either way, Kaiba doesn't seem to like dogs anymore and I guess that proves that he's not the same person that he was in his last life."

"Maybe not." Yami musses, "Maybe it was just the wrong kind of dog."

"Either way, what have you been up to?" Joey asks, "I mean you've been in your after life and now you're back and for the first time for 5000 years you've got your very own body...I really hope no one eavesdropped me just now or I'll end up in a mental ward."

Yami and Yugi laugh before Yami replies, "I don't know the details of the after life. Such things get erased when you manage to return from there. The physical brain can't work with that kind of information and simply doesn't absorb most of it causing it to be gone. But I do know that it was really nice and that I was happy, even though it's hard to imagine that I can be happy at a place where Yugi isn't."

"You're still happy to be back, aren't you?" Joey asks, "I mean it must have been great if you where happy and after being at such a great place, this one might seem much worse than it would without that in comparison."

"Yugi is here." Yami answers, "Nothing is better than that."

"Man, you're so sweet that I'm going to get cavity." Joey mumbles while Yugi and Yami start to kiss. It looks like they only want to give each other a quick peck on the lips but they seem unable to keep it at that.

With a sigh Joey drinks the last bit of his first beer and looks around bored. After a moment he notices a guy at the bar. He looks towards Joey with a smile and is talking to a friend of his. A little later, Yami and Yugi are still busy with kissing, said friend turns to glance towards Joey and after a short conversation between them the friend leaves. The one that is still smiling towards Joey is standing there alone now. Joey glances towards his own two friends and decides that it would probably be some time until they would notice if he left now.

After that Joey looks towards his empty beer and takes the glass to go towards the cute guy at the bar, pretending that he only wants a refill. "Hi." The guy at the bar says. His eyes are a grey blue. Like the sky shortly before a bad storm. His reddish brown hair is curly and wild like he just walked through such a bad storm.

"Hi." Joey replies and smiles.

"Looks like your friends are busy." The other says.

"Yeah." Joey says looking towards them to make sure that they really still are busy. "They've been in love for ages but haven't seen each other for a long time and only got together recently after meeting again. So I guess it was to be expected." With a sigh Joey wonders if he should have invited V and if he still can give him a call if this guy doesn't work out.

"I'm glad they're busy." The other smiles again, "By the way, I'm Kevin."

"I'm Joey." Joey introduces himself and tries to let his eyes wander over Kevin's body stealthily.

"I'm very pleased to meet you." Kevin says, "I wasn't expecting to meet someone as hot as you are tonight."

Joey smiles a little. At least he doesn't call him cute like Layman used to. He really doesn't like being called cute. It's even worse than having Kaiba call him mutt. "Want a beer?" Joey asks, deciding that Kevin is definitely worth getting to know, even though he isn't really Joey's type.

They flirt for a little longer until Joey notices a movement close to the door of the bar. He doesn't know why he even looks towards the movement and even needs a moment to recognize the person walking there. He's wearing a plain pair of jeans, a shirt and a cap that goes deep into his face. The outfit is strange for going into a bar but it isn't what caught Joey's attention. It's the incredibly icy blue eyes that are glaring towards Kevin from the retreating person for just a second before fixating themselves onto the exit.

"Moneybags." Joey mumbles under his breath in surprise to see the cold CEO in such an outfit and in this place.

"What did you say?" Kevin asks but before he even finishes that sentence Joey moves from the bar towards the exit. "Wait, where are you going?"

"I just saw someone and have to go." Joey replied quickly while running towards the door through which Kaiba just disappeared. He looks to both sides after he exited the building but only sees a Ferrari drive off towards the Kaiba mansion. "Kaiba." He mumbles and looks after him.

Joey stares after him and thinks about the look he saw on Kaiba's face when he left. Not the glare towards Kevin, Joey knows that look, even though it takes him a moment to get why he glared with so much hatred towards someone he probably doesn't even know.

It is the look that Kaiba had when he left that gave the reason away. He looked heartbroken. The car disappears just a moment before Yugi walks out asking, "You saw him this time, didn't you?"

"This time?" Joey asks.

"Tristan told me that he was around the night you where out with him, Duke and V." Yugi replies. "Apparently he talked to V that night too and Tristan said that it looked like Kaiba was furious that V kissed you. He didn't want to tell you though, he's worried that you´d fall for a jerk like him but I'm not sure that it would be so bad."

"I don't love him." Joey insists.

"But he loves you." Yugi says.

Joey is quiet for a moment. Wishing that he could deny it but it's getting harder to find excuses to talk himself into believing that Kaiba doesn't love him. He still tries to find an excuse for Kaiba to act this way but with no success. "I still don't." Is all Joey can manage to say after a while.

"But you like him." Yugi sums up.

"Maybe." Joey admits, "I hoped that we could become friends but I guess that I can forget about it."

"Why?" Yugi wonders, "It doesn't look like he is trying all that hard to get you. Maybe he just wants to see you happy, even if he's just a friend to you."

"It would still hurt him." Joey muses, "If he really loves me."

"You still think he doesn't?" Yugi says surprised. "You saw his face when he left. How can you possibly say that he doesn't love you?"

"Maybe he's just into redheads." Joey muses, not sounding convinced at all.

"Sure." Yugi says rolling his eyes, "And that other night he was jealous because he likes V or what?" Joey blushes, knowing that Yugi is right. "Maybe you should talk to him about it."

"No way in hell." Joey says immediately.

"Why not?" Yugi wants to know. "Maybe it would help?"

"Sure it would help." Joey says ironically rolling his eyes. "That would really raise his spirit when I tell him that I figured out that he has a secret little crush on me but that I have to let him down, since I don't return his feelings." Joey sighs again, "No Yugi, I can't help him. I'm still working for him and can't just stop. We have to get along and this would sure put a damper to things."

Joey looks back along the street where Kaiba disappeared. "But you want to help him." Yugi says after watching Joey for a moment. "I still think you should talk to him. It's not exactly fair if you let him hope."

"I don't." Joey says, "I'm sure that he knows what his chances are. He knows that I don't love him. I don't even get why he was here. I doubt that he hoped that it´d help him to get me. He doesn't even flirt with me at work and didn't seem all that interested to be noticed by me."

"He still looks sad." Yugi says.

"I can't help him." Joey says once again with a sigh. "But I hope that V can. I'll call him tomorrow morning and ask him to talk to Kaiba next time he sees him."

Joey walks back inside with Yugi. They return to the table where Yami was waiting for them. "You two okay?" Yami asks.

"Sure." Yugi replies and watches Joey.

After that Joey's thoughts are constantly with the look he saw on Kaiba's face and he doesn't even notice that Kevin tries very hard to regain his attention until Kevin stands next to him, asking, "Wanna dance?"

Joey looks at him startled, like he completely forgot all about him. "I...sure." Joey replies after a moment and does dance with him for a moment. But his thoughts are still far away and Kevin notices it quickly. "You're not really interested, are you?" He asks directly.

"Sorry." Joey replies, "It's just that I saw someone I know. I don't love him, but I think he loves me and I do care about him a little too and I work with him. I guess that problem sidetracks me now."

"Then how about I give you my number and if you figured out that problem, you think about giving me a call?" Kevin suggests.

"Why not." Joey replies, "But I'm not promising anything."

"Then I hope you won't be mad if I don't wait forever." Kevin warns.

"Fair enough." Joey answers, "See ya." After that he goes back to Yami and Yugi and they leave together a little later. Joey is still wondering what he can do about Kaiba and still hoping to find some other explanation about his reason to be where he was and the look he had on his face. And hoping that he never has to hurt Kaiba's feelings.

* * *

**Authors note**: Thanks for all the reviews and sorry that I didn't answer all. (At least I doubt I did by the time this will be up) But as you know I'm not exactly at home when you finally get to read this. But as always I'm happy about every review as soon as I'll get to read it :P

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Joey finally has to admit that Kaiba loves him, which is probably a huge step into the right direction.

Next chapter will be up on the day I return, the 27th. My friend will update it too, since it's a very long journey and I won't arrive until very late that night or the early moring hours of the next day (meaning more likely past sunrise on the 28th than sunset on the 27th).

The chapter will be about Joe trying to get Grumpy to at least try and get the puppy he wants, with some help of her big brother. I bet you're all curious if she succeeds or not but I won't tell you, don't want to spoil it for you guys :P


	31. 27th July 2013

**27th July 2013**

**Dr. Grumpy**

It's just six in the morning when Joey decides that Kaiba is probably up and won't mind getting a SMS. Joey himself didn't get much sleep between throwing up over and over again. By now his stomach starts to settle again, probably only because there is nothing left in it to upset it. His eyes are heavy and he knows that he's going to fall asleep any moment. He has to be at the shop at eight and set his alarm for half eight earlier to call Kaiba and the shops manager to inform them that he's going to stay in bed.

Joey takes his phone and turns the alarm off again, not wanting to be interrupted if he can finally fall asleep. 'I'm really sick and can't work. Please tell the shop.', is all Joey writes him.

A little later he gets a reply, 'Make sure to get better soon. I need you back here to learn.'

Joey looks at it for a moment. Joey talked to V about seeing Kaiba when he was out with Yugi and Yami. Apparently he really did meet Kaiba the night he joined Tristan, Duke and him at that gay bar.

V didn't tell Joey everything, not wanting to betray Kaiba, but he did say that Joey doesn't need to worry about Kaiba starting to hit on him because he won't, he apparently doesn't think that he's the right person for Joey.

Other then that, nothing changed. If V mentioned to Kaiba what Joey saw, Kaiba clearly chose to pretend that nothing happened. The first two days Joey had felt a little uncomfortable being in his office with Kaiba, he was worried about hurting his feelings and even considered to quit the job to get some distance between them again, even though he told Kaiba that he wouldn't quit. But since Kaiba still behaved like nothing happened and even still bickered with him, despise the fact that Joey was temporarily trying to hold back on it, he decided to stay and by now even feels more comfortable again with the situation. At times he even wonders if he´d put too much into the look on Kaiba's face.

It still seems ridiculous to him that Kaiba could be in love with him. But at the same time he still knows that it's more than possible and the memory of the heart broken look in those blue eyes seem to be burned into his brain. Making it hard to talk himself out of believing in this possibility.

With a sigh Joey puts the phone away and puts his head onto the cushion before falling asleep.

Much later that day he wakes up, hearing Joe-Joe through the walls. She's probably in her room which seems to be close to his one, since he very often hears her. "I wanna go play with Joey." She whines.

Joey hears a mumble and assumes that it's Seth speaking more quietly than the little wild thing.

"Maybe not." Joe insists, "Maybe grumpy doesn't need him today."

After another mumble from Seth she asks, "Can't we at least try?"

Another few sounds later Joey hears his doorbell and shortly considers to simply ignore it. It might be better for the kids too, since he doesn't want to infect them with something he might have. He is feeling a tiny bit better after sleeping most of the morning and hasn't seen his little sunshine all that much recently. He's just working too often and too long to have much time for those two.

He gets up and opens the door. "Hey you two." He greets them.

Seth stares at him for a moment before saying, "You look sick."

"I guess that's because I am." Joey replies and tries to smile, "But it's not so bad. I'm sure I'll be better by tomorrow."

"You have to go to bed." Joe-Joe says and starts pushing the blond man. "I'll be your nurse."

"He probably just needs some peace" Seth suggests. "We should let him sleep and play at home."

"No." Joe-Joe insists. "He needs someone to take care of him. He's all alone here. And he needs a doctor."

"I don't need a doctor." Joey smiles but lets himself being pushed towards the bed.

"I'm the nurse, so shut up." Joe orders, "Helper," she adds looking towards Seth, "go get Dr. Grumpy."

"Who's Dr. Grumpy?" Seth questions, not even wondering about his new title as her helper and already assuming that she means Kaiba, since she told him everything about her day with Joey but still wanting to verify it as well as seeing how Joey reacts to her idea.

"No one." Joey interrupts them, "And I most certainly don't need him. Please Joe keep him out of it."

"But he's your friend and you need someone." Joe says.

"Yugi is a friend and Kaiba is busy." Joey tries to convince her.

"No." Joe says with a stern face. "Grumpy is smarter. He's smarter than Seth I think. He has to come."

"I don't want him to come." Joey replies.

"I do." Joe simply tells him before looking back to Seth. "Grumpy is Joey's boss. Go get him."

Seth looks at Joey for a moment. By now Joey is lying on his bed again. He's pale and his face is covered in sweat. The later might be due to the heat but Joey's eyes look like he might have a fever. "Don't get him." Joey tells Seth.

"How about I go get a real Dr.?" Seth suggests.

"Dr. Grumpy has to come and help his doggy." Joe says.

"Not you too." Joey whines before moving a hand to his head feeling a bad headache to join the pain in his stomach that is still there.

With a sigh Seth asks, "Would you like to eat something?"

"No." Joey says right away. "Everything but that."

"I guess that everything includes Grumpy." Seth replies already retreating and leaving before Joey gets the meaning of his words.

"Seth wait." He calls after the boy but with no reaction. He clearly already left, causing Joey to sigh before looking towards Joe, "He won't come here anyway.

"If you''re so sure," Joe asks, "Then why didn't you want Seth to go?"

Joey simply rolls his eyes and says, "I'm tired. How about you turn on the TV and watch it while I try to sleep?"

"Kay." She smiles while Seth is walking towards Kaiba corp.

After arriving there Seth walks towards the information desk and says, "Hallo, I'm Seth Maguire and need to talk to Mister Seto Kaiba in a matter concerning Joey Wheeler."

The women behind the reception looks down towards the young boy wearing a pair of old washed out jeans and an equally washed out shirt with a faded print and a hole at one side. "He's busy." She replies, "But if you want you can leave a massage."

"I can wait." Seth insists. "And I'm sure his secretary won't mind keeping me company. Maybe you can give V a call."

After another thoughtful look towards the black haired and red eyed kid, who seems to know quite a lot about the employees of Mister Kaiba, the woman decides that it might be safe to at least call V.

Seth waits patiently, certain that V will let him go up, and probably let him see Mister Kaiba too, due to what his sister had told him. If it came to other people, she had much better instincts than he had and usually could tell rather quickly what kind of people those were. It was the same with their current foster parents. She had given them a fair chance and even started off calling them Mum and Dad. But less than half an hour after they were left there, she was back to call them by their names.

Her intuitions on people´s feelings and personality are the reason he decided to go against Joey's wishes and try to get Joe her Dr. Grumpy. She told him some things that he wants to verify as well as deepen the information she gave him.

He isn't surprised when the woman hands him a visitors ID card and starts to explain how to find Mister Kaiba, as well as how to use the ID to do so. Seth doesn't let her finish and simply walks towards the elevator, already knowing that Grumpy is all the way at the top, really close to the sky as Joe had said.

Once Seth is at the top, a man smiles towards him. "You must be V." Seth assumes.

"And you must be Seth, it's a real pleasure to meet you." V greats the boy. "You're just like Joey described you, a real cutie. Now, I heard you want to talk to Kaiba?"

"That is correct." Seth replies dryly.

"May I ask what you want from grumpy?" V questions curious, "You said it's about Joey? We know that he's sick, I hope it isn't too bad."

"He's got a bad fever and I think it might be best if someone was to check on him from time to time but I can do that." Seth replies, "I was sent here though because nurse Joe insists that Dr. Grumpy will check on her patient."

V smiles even more, "That's a great idea! It might be tricky to talk grumpy into it but if we don't give up we can do it. I'll be behind you all the way, pal."

"Pal? I don't know you." Seth points out.

"Well you know me now." V replies, "And your sis talked about me and Joey talked about you, so it feels like we already know each other and guess what, I really like you kiddo."

"I'm not a kiddo." Seth insists.

"You really are like grumpy." V smiles, "With your insight on the strange workings of his brain it'll be easy to get them together and I bet Joey can easily talk him into adopting the two of you with Joey. That would be great, wouldn't it?"

"Joey will adopt us soon either way." Seth points out.

"He doesn't have the money." V explains, "Nor does he have the time to mind you, since he has to work so hard sweetie."

"Once he's vice president and fully trained for the position Mister Kaiba will probably only require him to work half time, while Joe is in Kindergarten. After all, he just needs a vice president in case he's sick and working part time should be sufficient to keep him up to date on everything going on around here." Seth points out. "Considering the position Joey will have then, he should get plenty of money to support us as well, even if he's working half time. Which means that I don't require the aid of Mister Kaiba to get a proper family for my little sister."

V looks at him blankly before asking, "But Joey will need a partner to be happy at some point, don't you think? And I'm sure that Mister Kaiba is the perfect choice and it would be best if that happened soon, because then Joe will have a family with two parents."

"What if I´d rather have a family with a father and a mother for her?" Seth asks with a perfect Kaiba smirk.

"Then you got the wrong Dad already. Joey is gay." V replies.

"I know." Seth says, "And I don't mind that, but I also won't try to hook him up with someone I don't know myself." V is about to say something when Seth adds, "Don't even try to tell me that Joe talked about him. Joey does too, but I don't count that. I want to meet him personally."

"Then it is even more important to have Dr. Grumpy care for nurse Joe-Joe's patient, isn't it?" V states and is sure that Seth will see it his way once he gets to know Kaiba. After all, he's smart.

"We´ll see." Seth says. "Is he really busy or did this foolish girl down there really think she'd get rid of me that easily?"

"He's sort of busy." V replies. "He always is, but there is no one in there, so you can go right ahead if you want. This is way more important anyway."

Seth walks towards the door and knocks. He doesn't wait for a reply though and simply opens it saying, "My apologies for the interruption, my sister asked me to deliver a massage for her."

"If it has to do anything with the dog, you need to ask V." Seto replies after one glance towards the young boy, "He's taking care of that cat sized wannabe dog."

"Since you mention Jake, please don't trade him for a bigger one or you have to explain Joe why she can't ride him." Seth requests dryly. "Or you need to explain why she can't ride him anymore when she's older because I doubt that she'll understand it even then. She's a lot like my mother, who could be a little hyperactive. But no, I didn't come to see you about the dog. It's about Joey."

Kaiba's fingers stumble in their usual flow over the keys for a second. "What about Joey?" He asks, not showing any other sign that he cares and quickly finds back to his usual typing rythm.

"He's really sick." V replies for Seth, hoping to make it sound more dramatic than Seth might. "He needs someone grown up to look after him. Joe, who is really worried, thought that you could."

"I'm busy." Kaiba says and after one more look towards Seth he adds, "I can send a doctor to look at him if you want."

"Won't be necessary." Seth says.

"Joey just needs someone to make sure that he rests and eats and has something to keep the fever down." V says. "And you can take your laptop there and do your work there."

"I have an appointment later." Kaiba tells Seth.

"About that." V interrupts, "I didn't get around to tell you this yet, but that appointment was cancelled, so actually you're free."

"What if something comes up?" Kaiba asks V.

"I'll either deal with it myself or give you a call." V says, "I covered for you when you were sick. Now help me remember, who helped you when you were sick?"

Seto glares towards V for a moment before writing something onto a little paper and gestures Seth to come closer. Once the little boy is standing right next to him he passes the paper to Seth, "This is the address of Yugi's shop. You probably find him there, I also wrote down his number as well as mine. If you don't find him there, call him, if he has something to do, call me and I'll make sure to get someone to do his work, so he can help Joey. Happy now?"

"You can't do that grumpy." V insists, "Joey helped you and honestly, it's a perfect opportunity to get closer to him. How can you not use such a chance?"

"I told you, I'm not going to try." Kaiba says.

"What if I told you that Joey wants you to come." Seth asked.

"Then I'd say you're lying." Seto replies.

"What if I tell you that I never lie?" Seth wants to know.

"Than it would explain why you said 'what if...', rather than 'he did say that...'." Seto points out with a smirk.

"How can you be so sure that he doesn't want you?" Seth wonders.

"I know him." Seto says starting to type again.

"What if he just doesn't know what he wants?" Seth asks, "What if I tell you that I'm sure that he does want to see you?"

"And again a what if." Seto simply mumbles.

"He does want to see you." Seth says, surprising V and Seto equally. "He just doesn't know it yet."

"But you know it?" Seto asks, "Because I'd really love to know why you think that he wants me, even though I'm very sure that he asked for Yugi if you asked him at all."

Seth smiles, "You said you know him, but from what I heard you only understand facts. Like how many insults he says and what those words literally mean. All things that would speak against him wanting to see you."

"Are you different?" Seto asks, "You can't know anything I don't, especially since from what I heard you're also rather interested in facts."

"But unlike you, I know some facts about my sister." Seth simply answers, "If she tells me something about people´s emotions or personalties, she's always right. She never failed to figure out what a person is like after about half an hour at the most. She knows if someone is selfish, or arrogant or simply too stupid to know better. You might not have noticed it, but she's rather intelligent in her own way, even if she can hardly remember any facts I tried to teach her. I asked her how she does it, to learn it myself, but all she says is that she just looks at them and the eyes tell her."

"Let me guess, she told you that Joey loves me?" Seto replies ironically.

"She said he should and will probably come to that point." Seth replies. "She also said that you are in love with Joey and that you won't tell him. Knowing my sister, that's why she wants you to come. She wants to help the two of you."

"I don't care what she wants." Kaiba replies after a moment. "Joey wants Yugi to take care of him while he's sick. So either you go there or I'll call Yugi and have you picked up by him."

"I guess Joe won't be surprised if you do." Seth says, "She told me a few more things and it seems that she was right with that as usual."

"And what would that be?" Kaiba asks, not really sounding interested.

"That you wouldn't believe her words, that you won't do what she likes if Joey wants something else and that you should be Joey's boyfriend because of all that. If you were, Joey would have someone who puts him above everyone else and she is sure that nothing could make him happier than being loved that much." Seth tells him before he starts to retreat. "It's up to you if you help him or not. I won't call Yugi. V is making it sound worse than it is, I can check up on him. I just came to see if she's right, since I doubt that even she can always be right but the facts seem to be confirming her theory. I still think that you should see him. Even if it's just dropping by on your way home tonight to bring him some food."

V stares from one to the other upset that he couldn't get Kaiba out to help Joey.

"I'll consider it." Kaiba replies.

"Don't consider it." Seth orders, "My cooking is the worst and our foster parents won't make enough for him."

"Yugi can bring something." Kaiba grumbles.

"Facts." Seth replies. "Yugi can't afford enough for him and he's going to chat around with Joey more than you would, which probably isn't beneficial for Joey's recovery. And most of all, he might not be back tomorrow and you won't get to see him at all if you don't go to him. So make sure to be there, we'll be gone around six."

After that he leaves a stunned V and Kaiba behind. "You should go." V says again after Seth is out. "At least to bring him some food."

"Don't you have enough work?" Kaiba grumbles.

V tries to talk to Kaiba about it a few times but it's more like talking to himself, since Kaiba simply tells him to work and threatens to kick him out a few times but doesn't really go through with the threat, even though V doesn't give up.

Half past five Kaiba leaves his office and walks past V, "I'll be leaving early today, make sure to finish your work before you leave."

"Going to see Joey?" V asks cheerfully but doesn't get a reply from the retreating man.

Kaiba drives towards a restaurant and gets some drugs for Joey on the way. As soon as he's there he orders some take out. Since Joey is sick he only orders one portion of a dish that's easy on his stomach. He's certain that Seth exaggerated and Joey can probably still get himself some bread or such and doesn't need anyone to get him something. But the last fact Seth had pointed out is correct, and that's something Kaiba doesn't want. He needs to see him at the very least.

Seeing Joey every day at work for the last few weeks has Kaiba spoiled. He feels like he won't be able to sleep unless he saw that Joey is well. With a sigh Kaiba remembers the skinny and pale figure he saw at the end of last year asking him for a job. It was only a shadow of the Joey he knew before. He never believed that Joey would ask him for help, no matter what but the way Joey looked, he probably didn't have a choice.

It had scared Kaiba so much that he had tried to think of a way to help him during the entire drive towards Yugi's and decided to give him some sort of meaningless job to buy himself some time to solve the problem of how to help his little street mutt. In the end he had continued to employ him because Joey was still fighting with him even though he needed help. But part of the reason Kaiba chose to employ Joey was because Kaiba wanted to see him. He told himself that it was just to make sure that he would get better and never look as bad as he did that night again.

With a sigh Kaiba admits to himself for the first time that it was an excuse. No matter what he told V, he wants to fight for Joey, he wants him for himself. Seeing him with someone else, someone more serious than V, had hurt him much more than it had with Joey's ex. The reason that it hurts more is probably because Seto is closer to Joey by now than ever before. Joey considers him a friend, which is something he never believed possible, maybe he could get together with Joey if he would only try. And after what Seth told him about his sister and her words Kaiba wonders if she is right. Kaiba loves Joey more than anyone else. He will always put him above anyone else and do what he can to make him happy. But does that mean that he can make him happy?

By the time the food is done Kaiba is still unsure about what he should do now. He just takes it and drives towards Joey's apartment. When he arrives at the right floor he sees Joe and Seth exit Joey's apartment. Joe sees him first and runs towards her Dr. Grumpy right away. "You're late." She chides, looking up and with her little arms around Kaiba's legs. "But at least you came at all." She smiles at him with her brightest smile.

"You have to thank your brother for it." Kaiba replies, "He reminded me of one very important fact."

"Funny, I thought you're here because you love Joey." She says with a smile. "By the way, how is Jakey?"

"V mentioned that he finally got him house trained." Kaiba replies with a smile, remembering how often V had complained about having to clean up after Kaiba's dog all the time.

"You know that Joey is sick, right?" Seth points out with a grin towards the food Kaiba holds in his hand.

"I do." Kaiba replies, "That's why I bought something that Yugi could afford."

"Good to know what fact brought you here tonight." Seth sums up before looking at his sister, "It's late, let's go and give Dr. Grumpy some time to examine your patient."

"What's examine?" Joe asks.

With a sigh Seth takes her hand and they walk towards their own apartment while Seth tries to explain the word examine to his sister.

Kaiba walks towards Joey's door and sees that it's still open. He knocks but then enters and calls out. "Hello Joey. Seth and Joe left the door open." After a moment Kaiba sees Joey walking through a door. He's pale again but not as bad as he was at the start of the year. "You look like shit." Kaiba points out.

"Great." Joey says, "Then I look better than I feel."

"Hungry?" Kaiba asks.

"I'm not really sure." Joey says. "I sort of am, but I'm not sure if my stomach will like it right now."

"How about you try it?" Kaiba asks, "I didn't buy much, so you can give your stomach a bit of a rest without starving yourself."

"Okay." Joey says, "At least it smells nice."

Kaiba watches Joey while he gets himself a plate, a fork and a knife to eat his food. Joey moves slowly and still looks weak. "Take next week off." Kaiba orders after a while.

"I thought you need me back soon?" Joey wonders.

"I need you to be fit." Kaiba points out. "The state you're in you'll be good for nothing. Take at least the start of next week off to recover properly and then come back to work when you regained your full strength."

"You know that you don't have to stick around?" Joey asks, wondering why Kaiba came at all. Part of him fears that it's due to his feelings but another part is already trying to find excuses to talk himself out of believing that they exist. So far with little success.

"I'm just waiting to see how your stomach reacts to see if I have to get you more." Kaiba answers with a small smile.

"Thanks." Joey replies with a blush.

Kaiba still watches him like a hawk and leans over to place a hand on his forehead, causing an increase on the blush. "You're warm and blushed, you should take something against a fever."

"Don't have anything." Joey mumbles pushing Kaiba's hand away.

"I thought as much." Kaiba says and takes a few drugs from his coat pocket before pointing to each in turn, "This is against your high temperature, this against pain and this against feeling sick."

"Thanks." Joey mumbles even quieter and continues to eat.

Kaiba watches him silently until he's done, "You're still hungry?"

"A little." Joey replies, "But my stomach starts to hurt, so I better don't eat."

"Take the drugs." Kaiba orders, "I get you some water." He stands up and takes out a glass from the same cupboard where Joey got the plate. Kaiba had seen the glasses there earlier. He fills it with the water standing next to the sink and passes the glass to Joey. "You should go to bed." Kaiba orders after Joey took the drugs. "If you need anything else, give me a call."

"Thanks." Joey mumbles again.

"No need to thank me." Kaiba says, "I still owe you for taking care of me when I was sick."

"I didn't buy you stuff." Joey points out.

"Time is money." Kaiba points out, "You had time, I have money. We both gave what we could."

"Anyway, thanks." Joey replies while Kaiba leaves.

Kaiba wonders if he could have time for Joey if he really needed him. Would he put Joey even over his company and make enough time to make him happy or would Joey get depressed if his boyfriend was a workaholic like Kaiba? With a sigh he decides that he was right at the beginning. It would be wrong to try and win Joey's heart. The risk of hurting him is too high.

* * *

**Author´s note**: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. (And again I'm not writing names, you all know why and if you don't, go back and read the last two author´s notes :P )

I hope you're not too disappointed about Kaiba's decision at the end. The very theory that he might not be able to put Joey over his company will be tested really soon. To be more precise, it'll be tested in the very next chapter which won't be up until the 2nd of next month.


	32. 2nd August 2013

**2nd August 2013**

**Flames**

Joey looks at the time and notices that it's already the 2nd since it's just past midnight. He lets himself fall onto his bed and looks around. Yesterday, which means only a few hours ago, he was back to work, feeling much better again. Kaiba had told him that he is to go to Germany and learn with Mokuba for a while to get to know the business in Europe a bit more. With a sigh Joey wonders if it's because the baby is due this month. Serenity said that it should come around the 12th of August but 10 days prematurely isn't too far off the norm that Joey is relatively certain that Kaiba wants to give Joey the opportunity to be there for his sister and her baby. Joey's return flight is booked for the very last day of the month, giving him plenty of time with his sister and her kid even if it's going to be a little late.

Joey just finished packing up everything he might need including his fathers laptop.

His flight is due to leave shortly past noon, which gives him some time to sleep before he has to leave. He already said goodbye to his friends for the time being over the phone, since due to the short notice Kaiba gave him, there wasn't enough time to stop by for a visit. He did personally say his goodbye to the kids next door though, which was the hardest. Joe was crying but after Joey promised to be gone for only this one month she was calming down a little again. She did ask for Grumpy to stop by with Jake though to keep her company while Joey is gone. Joey had to call Kaiba while she was listening. Luckily grumpy promised to send V at least every second night and maybe show up himself once if he can find the time.

Joe-Joe was satisfied with it and seems strangely convinced that Kaiba will be there more often, even though Joey tried not to let her hopes get too high. She has absolute faith that Grumpy will come to see her and Seth and take care of them a little. With another sigh Joey lays down on his bed and wonders how the kids are doing now and if everything will go smoothly while he's gone.

Joey worries more for them than usual because both of the foster parents have some time off from work and still he saw neither of them for two days. He worries that they left the kids alone for a few days, thinking that Seth can cover for them. Seth certainly will try since he knows that he and his sister might be separated again if they have to leave their current foster home. Joey told Kaiba about it and he promised to check up on it and take appropriate actions before Joey said his goodbye to the kids. Kaiba even promised to ensure that those actions wouldn't separate the siblings. Joey is sure that he really will make sure of that. Not for Joey, but for Mokuba and himself. Both Kaiba brothers know the fear of being separated from their time in the orphanage. Joey knows that Seto had to talk Guzaburo into taking Mokuba as well as him. Neither brother would allow siblings to be separated if they can help it. They can't protect every child that has lost their parents, but Kaiba will protect Seth and Joe, now that he knows both of them.

Joey closes his eyes, happy to know that someone will protect the two kids while he's gone to be with his little sister. Even though he worries for Joe and Seth, he's happy to be with Serenity and see her baby right after it's being born and can hardly wait to get going.

The sun is just up for a little while when Joey wakes up. He looks at his alarm and sees that it's just past 6 in the morning. His alarm isn't what woke him, neither is it the sun. It does take him a moment to consciously notice the scent that woke him.

Something burns.

Joey stands up and looks around, to his relieve he doesn't see any smoke. He prays that someone just burned his breakfast really badly. But stands up wearing only his boxers and walks towards the door. He holds his hand out towards it checking for heat he luckily doesn't feel. Slightly relieved he opens the door. He's shocked when he sees smoke entering his apartment around the door that leads out of it and can nearly feel all the color drain from his face and his first thoughts are Seth and Joe.

He runs towards the door and quickly but carefully feels for heat once more. It's not hot enough to burn his skin but not exactly cold either. He knows that it might be dangerous to open it but he has to go through there to get to Seth and Joe, hoping that they already took the fire exit from their apartment. Seth is smart enough to use it but he would have to notice the fire first and might still be sleeping.

He opens the door and sees fire coming up from the staircase through the huge amount of dark smoke that is filling the hallway. He runs to the door to Seth and Joe's apartment and knocks. "Seth, Joe." He screams and already starts coughing from the smoke. He kneels down to stay under the worst of the smoke but it's so much that he can't get completely out of it, "Open up, are you all right?"

He keeps calling them for a moment, before wondering if it might be better to save himself and see if their already down there. He's just about to try to smash the door rather than leaving without making sure that no one is left inside, when the door opens. Seth is standing in it coughing while the smoke enters their apartment. "The window," Seth coughs, his voice showing that he too already breathed in some smoke but not as much as Joey did, "It's stuck, we can't get out."

"Let me in." Joey orders and takes the boys hand, pulling him inside and closing the door to stop even more of the smoke from entering the apartment. "Where is Joe?" Joey asks and Seth leads him to the window that leads to the fire stairs outside. Joe is lying motionlessly in front of it but at least she's breathing evenly. Joey doesn't stop to check her vitals any further in his hurry to get the kids out. "Where are Mia and Ralph?"

Seth hesitates for a moment but then replies, "In LA. Visiting Mia's mother. The apartment there isn't big enough for all of us."

Joey doesn't wait for him to finish his explanations and already tries to open the window while ordering Seth, "Stay down."

This room has more smoke in it than Joey's had, probably because all the doors from the hallway outside to this room were open for a moment.

The window is stuck badly and Joey moves Joe to the side before he takes a chair and hits the window with as much force as he can. The glass bursts and Joey uses to chair to break up as much of the remaining glass from the edges as he can in his hurry, silently cursing Mia and Ralph for obviously never checking if the fire exit is working properly, not even before leaving two little kids all alone for a few days. As soon as he's done he lifts Seth through the window. "Get down." Joey orders and grabs Joe to exit with her on his arm.

He feels one of the remaining glass fragments cut his leg but doesn't let that slow him down.

"Hurry." Joey orders seeing that Seth is still staring at him. "She's fine, I've got her, now get down."

Seth listens and starts climbing down. Joey knocks at every window on his way down trying to wake whoever is still sleeping. He sees a few more getting down mostly from his floor but a few further up too.

At the same time as Joey is fighting to safe the kids, Kaiba's mobile rings. The CEO is already at the office preparing for a very important meeting that is scheduled for 8 in the morning. He picks up saying, "This better is important I'm extremely busy."

"Joey Wheeler's apartment is on fire." The security that is currently watching the blond announces. "Some people are getting out but I don't see him yet."

Kaiba pales and asks, "At what floor is the fire?"

"The floor under Joey's apartment seems to have the worst of it. The flames just started to get through the windows at the north side. I didn't notice it sooner than this, since Joey's apartment as well as the entrance are south side. I called for help and the firefighters as well as a few ambulances, they are on their way." The man reports.

"Get Joey out." Kaiba orders.

"The building is on fire." The man replies, "I can't get in."

"I don't care." Kaiba orders, "Get him out!" After that Kaiba ends the call and runs out of his office. At the elevator he runs into V. "Cancel everything."

"But, what about the board meeting?" V asks surprised.

"Screw it." Kaiba says and pushes the button to get down while V is standing outside already and stares at his boss until the doors to the elevator are closed. V doesn't need to ask what happened. Whatever it is, it must be about Joey and it's serious. Which means that Kaiba won't wait to give further explanations anyway. V just hopes that his friend is all right and decides to stay and do what he can for Kaiba at the office and give Kaiba a chance to be the grumpy in shining armor who rescues the puppy in distress.

In the meantime Joey reaches the ground and gets away from the building, he gently puts Joe down and tries to wake her up. Joe hardly moved at all while he carried her down, which really has him worried by now. He checks her pulse which seems to be fine just like her breathing but it worries him that he can't wake her up, no matter how much he shakes her and calls her name.

"How are you feeling?" He asks looking up at Seth as calm as he can manage in the situation.

"I breathed in a bit too much smoke I think but apart from that I don't seem to be hurt." Seth replies looking much calmer than Joey. "You're bleeding."

"That's not too bad." Joey tries to calm the boy further, certain that his calmness is just a poker-face. "Do you know how long she's unconscious?" Joey asks hoping that he can help Joe.

"Unconscious?" Seth asks surprised and then places both hands over her eyes.

The reaction is instantly. Joe screams and sits up moving her hands to push away whatever is covering her eyes while Seth is quickly removing his hands to ensure that she won't know what blinded her. She looks around confused before looking at Seth, "Did I sleepwalk that much?"

"Joey carried you out while you slept." Seth informs his sister.

"What would he do that for?" She wonders and looks at Joey.

"She slept?" Joey asks shocked, "She slept though everything and wakes up because you..."

Seth interrupts him before Joey can tell her that Seth was the cause for the sudden lack of light, "There was a fire and Joey saved us." He points to the building to further distract his sister and glares at Joey for nearly getting him into trouble with his sister.

Joe looks towards the building. The flames are coming out of the windows on the south side now too and their way would have been blocked by now. A few people are still inside but the firefighters are finally arriving and starting to rescue everyone. "Did someone try to have a barbecue inside?" Joe wants to know.

"I don't know what caused the fire but as I told you before, a barbecue indoors will most likely result in such a fire." Seth replies.

"Then I'm lucky that you stopped me." Joe-Joe says, "Too bad no one stopped them." She looks around herself some more before asking, "Where is my dragon?"

"He got scared by the fire and flew away." Seth replies.

"I want my dragon back." Joe starts to whine.

"I'll get you a new one." Joey promises to end her siren already before it really starts.

"I'll get some paramedics." Seth tells them and stands up.

"I can do that." Joey offers and tries to stand up noticing the pain in his leg much stronger now that the worst of his fear for the kids is over. He looks down and sees how much blood is pooling around his leg and wonders how he could have lost that much blood from a tiny cut and only notices now that the cut is much bigger than it felt like when he climbed out through that window.

"Nurse Joe." Seth orders and Joe looks up. "Make sure that the patient doesn't move."

"Yes, Dr. Seth." She answers and salutes like someone from the army before moving her little arms around Joey's neck. She looks with huge teary puppy eyes towards the blond, "Please don't go away."

With a sigh Joey promises her to stay and listen to her brother. Mostly because he really does start to feel a little dizzy and fears that he lost more blood than he thought he would and only didn't feel it sooner due to an adrenaline rush, caused by his fear. After a little while Seth returns with a paramedic that arrived around the same time as the fire fighters did.

He starts to patch Joey back up and checks on both kids as well. Joe seems to be fine, even her cheerful little voice sounds like usual but the paramedic says that it might be best to keep Seth in a hospital for at least a day since he's so young and clearly breathed in too much smoke. He also wants to bring Joey, who breathed in even more smoke than Seth did, into a hospital. "I can't." Joey whines, sounding a lot like Joe but just a bit husky from the smoke. "I have to fly to my sis, she's getting a baby and will be waiting for me at the airport."

"We'll inform her." the paramedic says.

"My boss will kill me, since I'm also supposed to work there." Joey tries next. He really just wants to go to his sister and leave the mess about the kids to Kaiba. Joey is sure that social services will take action now and take the kids out of Mia's and Ralph's care.

"Your boss will kill you if you unnecessarily risk your health." Kaiba - who arrived a few seconds ago and was extremely happy to see Joey sitting more or less healthy on the floor with a paramedic at his side- grumbles angrily to hear Joey's reply. "You listen to the paramedic and I'll get you a flight for the day you get released. I'm sure your sister will happily ensure that you take it easy after that. I'll also tell Mokuba what happened. He can tell her gently about your condition and keep her calm."

"But what if the kid is born early?" Joey wants to know.

"Then you'll see it when you get there." Kaiba replies, sounding even more angry.

"But what about..." Joey stops for a moment and looks from Seth to Joe before looking back to Kaiba, "You just promised to help while I'm gone, what happens now?" Joey is relatively certain that Kaiba will take care of them anyway but needs to be told that he's right just to make sure.

"You're gone." Kaiba points out. "You're going to be in a hospital which makes you as good as useless. Not that it will be that big of a change to how you usually are but I'll consider it the same way as if you were in Germany. Happy now?"

"Thanks Kaiba." Joey cheers with relieve. "By they way, Seth will be in a hospital too."

"Then Joe will stay with me until further notice." Kaiba explains. "Seth can stay at my place too after his release, I'll make sure of that."

"For how long?" Joe asks.

"Until you both can be adopted together." Kaiba replies.

"That's great." Joe cheers, "Then I can mind Jake for you and he can finally come home to you instead of staying with V."

Joey sees Kaiba's face pale slightly but then he sighs, "We pick him up tonight. V is working at the moment and probably be more busy than usual."

"Of course he is." she replies. "After all, you put him first."

Kaiba stares at the girl while Joey looks confused by her comment. Unlike Kaiba, Joey doesn't understand that Joe meant that Kaiba had put Joey over his company which means that his secretary has to cover for him. What surprises Kaiba the most is how fast Joe caught up to it and wonders how much intelligence she is hiding behind that innocent smile.

"Can you catch dragons?" Joe wonders looking towards Kaiba.

"There are no dragons." Kaiba replies even more confused now and already starts to worry about her sanity rather than her intellect.

"My plushy dragon flew away from the fire when Joey saved me and Seth." Joe-Joe replies innocently. "Joey said he'll get me a new one but I'd rather have my old one."

"I fear that one is gone." Kaiba grins remembering something Joey said about a pink stain on his mighty blue eye and is happy to have that one burned to ashes. "But I promise to get you a new one later today since Joey won't be able to do so."

"Seth needs a new one too." Joe points out. "I can't see his dragon anywhere either."

"Does he have the same one?" Kaiba questions.

"Nope. He's got a black and red one, like he is." Joe informs him. "What will we do now?"

"We wait for Seth and Joey to be driven away and then I'll find the police and inform them that you're with me and that I'd like your social worker to give me a call. After that we drive to my office and I'll let you go with V to buy your plushy and everything you'd like to get for Joey and Seth while they are stuck in that hospital. My suggestions would be food for Joey and books for Seth but I'll leave it up to you. When you visited them you can go to V's apartment where I'll pick you up tonight."

"And Jake." Joe insists, "Don't forget to pick up your little Jakey. It's about time you get him home with you."

"By the way," Joey suddenly wonders while the paramedics help him onto a stretcher. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw the smoke when I drove to the office." Kaiba says, "I wanted to make sure that it isn't your apartment which includes your laptop that does have some important data on it. I guess I will have to redo that since you failed to carry it out too." Seto smiles towards Joey and is happy to still see him smile in return, obviously knowing that Kaiba isn't upset about the laptop and came because he was worried about Joey.

* * *

Authors Note: Thanks to Meep99, Angel Dove1, Leviathan of the Sea, Violet-Eclipse, joey-anderson, theabridgedkuriboh, sherabo, Eriasa Jun, dancing elf, XxDeathShadowXx, SailorDeathMoon, Kazu0, Cascade00, kanyon01 for the reviews. I hope I didn't forget anyone in the amount of reviews I got since I left. I never thought I'd get so many and I'm so happy about them *hug*

Next chapter will be up on the 10th and you'll find out if he manages to get to Germany before the Kaiba baby is born. And just maybe Seto will start to flirt a little now that he knows that Joe is right and he does love Joey enough to put him over his company.


	33. 10th August 2013

**10th August 2013**

**Arriving in Germany**

Joey is sitting on a plane to Germany and can't wait to finally get to his kid sister, happy that she didn't have her baby yet. He was released from hospital this morning and still doesn't have a new place to stay but fortunately he won't need one until the very end of this month. Yugi and Yami offered to let him stay with them when he's back until he found something suitable for himself. Kaiba also promised to keep his eyes open for a good place for Joey that is preferably within walking distance from the mansion to enable the kids to visit him sometimes. Joe already demanded to let Joey stay at the mansion but Joey simply refused, saying that it isn't possible and first trying to talk himself out of it by claiming that it be weired to be staying with his boss and since she clearly didn't understand it, he tried to explain that Kaiba isn't used to have someone staying who isn't so much younger that he'd have to listen to grumpy. Joey still grumbles at the all to obvious reply he had earned from Kaiba, "And I always thought that dogs have to listen to their masters no matter the age."

Promising to keep his eyes out for a good place to live isn't all that Kaiba did this week. The day of that fire, V had brought Joe into the hospital just like Kaiba promised. But V wasn't only told to buy two stuffed dragons and some presents for Joey and Seth but also a complete new wardrobe for little Joe. V also had to find out Seth size to do the same thing for him as well. On top of it V insisted that Kaiba told him to replace some of Joey's burned belongings as well. Especially a laptop and new clothing.

Joey looks at his new laptop that is bigger and faster than his fathers old one. The graphics are much better too but Joey still wishes to have his fathers laptop again. Everything he had left from his father is burned and the few bits and pieces that managed to survive the fire and the heat now are damaged by the water used to stop the fire. With a sigh Joey wonders if it will help to get over the loss even though he still wishes to have something left from his father.

Still, he's very happy to have some of the necessities replaced already, even though he still has to pay Kaiba back. With a sigh Joey remembers how he had to force Kaiba to let him repay him. Kaiba had insisted that he could get the money from an insurance. Joey still insisted to pay Kaiba back and get the money back from his insurance himself, worried that they won't pay for everything Joey got as a replacement. The laptop alone is much more worth than his old one. If you don't count the emotional value and unfortunately insurances don't count that or he'd be filthy rich now. But then again, Kaiba did manage to talk Joey into excepting the laptop, since he would use it for work and Kaiba insisted that he would have gotten Joey a better one for work soon anyway.

With another sigh Joey opens his laptop to get some work done to pass the time during the flight. He comes along very slowly though. His thoughts constantly return to the past few days since the fire. Joe visited everyday and talked a lot about Jakey. She absolutely adores the little pup and apparently can play catch with him for hours. She just whines that Jake doesn't get the comment 'drop'- Joe told him that Jake seems to thinks that it means to hold on to the ball while she tries to pull it out of his mouth until Jake flies before her, hanging on the ball with his teeth and after a while Jake drops back to the floor, unable to hold on any longer.

Joey smiles at the memory of how many funny stories his little girl told him. She also has talked a lot about her new friend Mattie who is V's younger brother. Apparently V too had lost his parents at a young age and now is minding his younger brother. Maybe that's why he gets along with Kaiba so well. They both have a younger brother to take care of. Just in V's case, the age difference is much better. Mattie is about the same age as Seth.

Joey works a little more before his mind drifts off to how Social Services had shown up at the hospital to talk to Seth and Joey. He and Seth had been in the same room since they where brought in together and obviously knew each other.

At first Joey was worried when the woman showed up, after she had introduced herself. In the end it turned out to be for nothing. She had to talk to Seth and Joey and verify what Kaiba already told her and to find out if the kids would really be in good hands with Kaiba, even though it was more or less already decided that they would stay there from now on. After that little chat she already promised Seth that Kaiba will be their foster parent. With relieve Joey thanked her and is still happy to know that the kids are in much better hands now and that he doesn't have to worry about them anymore.

Even though Kaiba is a workaholic and won't have much time for the children, he will make sure that they're not alone and will have someone to watch over them all the time. Joey even already met the nanny Kaiba hired the day after the fire, causing Joey to wonder how on earth he could find someone that fast. She's young, friendly and chatty and Joe seems to like her too. Sometimes Joey worries that she's too easy going. He met her when she brought Joe and Seth to visit Joey the day after she was hired. Seth was already released the day after the fire and Kaiba himself had picked him up and talked a little to Joey as well. On that occasion Joey had insisted to pay him back everything Kaiba had already replaced for him and everything he might still get for him.

Joey packs away his laptop again with hardly any work done. He simply still can't focus his thoughts. The fact that Joe and Seth are well cared for do little to put his mind completely at ease after everything that happened. Joey can't help but wonder about Kaiba. V had visited him a few times and told him how Kaiba ran off the morning of that fire. But Kaiba had told Joey that he saw the fire on his way to the office. That clearly was a lie if Kaiba left the office already looking like he knew exactly what was going on. Kaiba wouldn't have driven to the office just to return looking like he's worried sick. But why did he lie to Joey and how had he heard about the fire?

It had taken some time to get V to tell Joey what he knew about that. As it turned out, Kaiba was paying someone to follow Joey and even has some people keeping an eye on Joey when he's in Germany now. V insisted that it's only for Joey's safety and that Kaiba doesn't spy on him with it. V even pointed out that it only started after that little incident with Layman that sent Joey into a hospital. He only told Joey to be able to explain everything to him instead of letting Joey find out and thinking that Kaiba is spying on him. But if Kaiba doesn't spy on him, how did he know about the fire?

With a sigh Joey decides to try and forget about it for now and wonders about the strange change in Kaiba's behaviour. Apart from still refusing to let Joey see the bills of everything he got him and simply telling Joey a price for everything that can hardly cover half the stuff Kaiba bought him, considering the brands, Kaiba also was sending Joey fresh flowers into the hospital every day and brought Joey some food every night before he went home. Joey doesn't know what he finds more worrying, the flowers or the fact that Kaiba even spends some time with Joey when bringing in the food.

Something clearly had changed but Joey isn't sure what it is. Kaiba is still making fun of him even though he also is making more compliments than ever before. Once Grumpy even called Joey a lovable little stupid head. There was also a strange smile around his lips every single time Joey saw him. Kaiba looked strangely content and happy. He was clearly more relaxed these days. Joey had gone through the release dates of the games but nothing was coming out around that time that would have him so much more relaxed now than he was before. Was it because Kaiba too had worried about the kids? That doesn't seem likely, considering that Kaiba didn't know about them at the very start of the year and was still much more tense back then as he is now. To Joey the change in his behaviour is still unexplainable. What´s even more strange is that V hasn't noticed a change at work. Apparently Kaiba is still as grumpy as ever as soon as he leaves the hospital.

Also really surprising to Joey is that Kaiba was always visiting him alone after Seth was released from the hospital. The kids always stayed with the nanny and visited separately. Due to that Joey was temporarily worried that Kaiba completely left them in the care of a nanny and only takes care of them financially. That worry was quickly forgotten when Joe told him at every visit what kind of bedtime story Kaiba had thought up the previous night. Aparently he never read her one and always thought one up with people she knows in it. He also thinks of games to play with her for a little while after work. She only mentioned something she really doesn't like, Seth gets to stay up a little longer than she does to watch the news with Kaiba. She's upset that she isn't allowed to join them but Kaiba insists that she is younger and has to go to bed sooner but will be allowed to stay up as long as Seth does now when she's as old as Seth currently is. Joe doesn't call Kaiba Dad or something but both kids seem to be happy enough with him as a foster parent.

Joey keeps thinking about the last week while staring out of the window of the plane, seeing nothing but a white ocean of clouds that nearly blind him. In the end he closes his eyes and falls asleep, remembering the bickering with Kaiba in the hospital even in his dreams. Especially the lovable little stupid head that had actually managed to leave Joey speechless for a moment.

The shaking of the plane during the landing wakes Joey up again and he looks out to see the airport in Bremen and smiles, finally he's here and will soon get to see his kid sister. He hurries to where his sister will be waiting and can hardly wait to get his bag in his hurry to see her.

"Joey!" She cheers as soon as he walks out.

Joey rushes to hug her and smiles. "Hey sis. How are you doing? You didn't have to pick me up, I'm sure I would have managed to get to your place or Mokuba could have send someone."

"Not you too!" Serenity whines, "I'm pregnant, not dying. So please stop treating my like I'm breakable or something. I'm well able to pick up my big brother and if anyone has a reason to worry then it's me. How is your leg doing? Mokuba told me that the cut got infected."

"Only slightly and it's better already." Joey calms her and is just about able to stop himself from rolling his eyes about her behaviour. "I'm completely fit again."

"Oh sure, you've just been released from a hospital before that long flight!" Serenity points out. "You're going home with me and take it easy for a few days, understand?"

"Yes boss." Joey grins. "But you really shouldn't worry about me. I'm fine and Kaiba made them keep me there much longer than necessary. Don't know why he did that since I'm really doing great but I guess he was worried about me going on this trip too early."

"Don't dare to play it down!" Serenity warns, "I was so worried when Mokuba told me what happened, even though he constantly pointed out that you where in no real danger and hardly hurt at all."

"He's right." Joey says, "I'm perfectly fine, really."

"Yeah sure." Serenity says rolling her eyes, "You're both overprotective fools, if you had died in that stupid fire, Mokuba would never have told me the truth. How could I believe him? He would have said exactly what he said now until after the baby is born and I recovered from the birth, even if you were dead. Do you know that I even had to fight him for permission to tie my own damned shoes? He wanted to do that again this morning like he's doing for weeks but I've had it with his overprotective garbage. I really can't wait to have this kid, just to get him off my back."

"You know what I've just noticed," Joey chuckles, "You're way more fun when your hormones are going wild. Usually you're all calm, quiet and shy but right now you're really fun to talk to."

"Are you saying that I'm usually boring and no fun to talk to?" Serenity asks with a dangerous look on her face.

"Now don't be ridiculous," Joey says still grinning at his usually calm sister, "You know that I love you and I like that you're usually really calm because it's also stopping me from getting all hyper and it's nice. Just in a different way."

"In a not fun way." Serenity grumbles, not believing a single word.

"In a very relaxed and lovable way that I only have when I'm with you." Joey explains, "I can have fun arguing with Kaiba or when I'm out with my pals. But you're the only one where I can really relax and I think that it will make you the perfect mother for your child, so stop being ridiculous and just be happy that at least I don't grumble about the no coffee rule around you."

"Oh that's over by now." She points out, "The day after I returned from Domino City I started to absolutely love that smell."

* * *

**Authors note:** Thanks to Angel Dove1, dancing elf, theabridgedkuriboh, Violet-Eclipse, ThiefBakuraBronzeMarik,  
SailorDeathMoon, Cascade00, Eriasa Jun and XxDeathShadowXx for the reviews.

The next chapter will be up...well who knows, that kind of depends on the Kaiba baby. If it will be born during this week, you'll find the next chapter on that day and can be live when the next generation of the Kaiba family starts :P and to find out if it's a baby boy or a baby girl! However, if it isn't born during this week you'll get your weekly update during the weekend to find out who Mokuba, Joey and Serenity are doing.


End file.
